The Forbidden Stories of Leon 13
by Leon XIII
Summary: I'll admit it, I write stories about diapered characters. It is my interest. Up until now, they were never posted here. Thats about to change. In this section, you will find my diaper related stories, so if you don't like that stuff, don't read this. And please, no rude reviews.
1. Babysitter's blood

Pains of Nursing

Disclaimer:I do not own Boland,Red Faction,Timesplitters,Legend of Spyro,My little pony,Monster,Silent Hill,Dead Space,Halo,Myst,or Care bears.I own many of the other characters.

Episode 1:Babysitter's Blood

One day at the Sander's Home,Andrew had some of his friends over.

While he was taking a nap,Thomson and Walter were playing Timesplitters:Future perfect on his PS2. Cynthia was getting her diaper changed,while Violet was just watching Andrew sleep,she thought he was so sexy. They all wore Cloth Strapped Diapers,while Walter also wore Blue jean overalls.

In his dream,Andrew was in a dark room,sitting on his bed. Violet came on his bed as well and did the strangest thing,she undid one of his diaper straps! Andrew was turned on by this,and he undid one of hers. Violet kicked her diaper off as she pulled a blanket over both of them. Then,she undid Andrew's other diaper strap and pulled his diaper off.

Back in real life,Andrew stuck his tounge out and smiled,enjoying his wonderful dream. Cynthia came in with her new diaper. Walter and Thompson turned off Andrew's PS2.

Thompson:"I fucking hate those damn Virus Matches!"

Cynthia started running towards Violet,but she slipped on a Gameinformer on the ground and landed on Andrew in the most Peculiar position of interest. Her groin was on his face while her face was over his groin.

Andrew,as you guessed,woke up. He was very angry at being disturbed from his dream. He grabbed Cynthia by her tail (which hurts like crap) and swung her around,eventually releasing and throwing her through his window,which also tore her diaper off.

Meanwhile...

Alias was on the roof of the Public information building. A gunship landed on the Helipad.

Quill(comm):"Still no shot."

Molov(comm):"It's up to you Alias."

Suddenly,Cynthia,came flying into the very gunship and destroyed it.

Molov(comm):"You did it Alias!"

Cynthia stumbled out of the crash site,holding Chancellor Sopot's hat in front of her groin as she ran off.

Back at Andrew's House...

Andrew got up,cracked his neck and pulled up his diaper. Boland,Andrew's older brother(wearing a blue sweatshirt,Blue jeans,black tee shirt,and red lined pull-ups),came in.

Boland:"Does anyone need changed before I go to therepy?"

Everyone pulled out the fronts of their diapers.

Walter(blush):"I do."

Boland picked up Walter and took him out of the room. Thompson suddenly pissed his diaper.

**WARNING NEXT SEGMENT CONTAINS EXTREME GENITAL VIOLENCE! MARKED IN BOLD FOR YOUR INTEREST.**

**Thompson:"Damn,I need a change too."**

**Andrew:"Well you better hurry dumbass,Boland's leaving soon!"**

**Thompson:"Pfffft,I can change myself."**

**Thompson grabbed a diaper cloth and safety pin and ran into the closet. He threw his wet diaper off and wrapped the cloth around him. He inserted the pin,and felt intense pain. He looked down and saw blood coming from his groin. It apparantly went through his junk. He pulled it out again,and had his primary genital on it. A long stream of blood shot out from his groin and he passed out from blood loss.**

Violet and Andrew went downstairs to watch some tv. A commercial for _Spyro:Dawn of the Dragon_ was on. Spyro and Cynder were standing in front of a massive volcano.

Cynder:"Spyro...I'm scared."

Spyro:"Don't worry,I'll protect you."

Then a massive Anvil crushed them both.

Andrew:"What a depressing game."

Violet:"Andrew,I want to watch "_My little pony_"."

Andrew:"Fuck off,I'm watching _Monster_!"

Violet Tackled Andrew and tried to wrestle the remote away from him. He kicked her in the face (Uncivilized, don't you think?) which knocked out some of her baby teeth. She fell backwards as Andrew grabbed her legs, but she flinged him overhead. He smashed through a wall and landed in the basement. Violet saw him laying on the floor. She performed a drop kick, but he rolled out of the way and tackled her. When he was on top of her,they took off each other's diapers and started to make out.

Boland:"Little brother,your friends dry."

Andrew and Violet immediatly put their diapers back on and stood up. Boland appeared in the hole in the wall.

Boland:"Damn it! Mom's gonna blame me for this too!"

Walter appeared next to him,without his overalls on. Boland picked him up by his diaper and set him next to Andrew.

Violet:"Uhh,Walter? Where are your overalls?"

Walter:"Andy's Raging brother tore them."

Andrew:"How?"

Flashback..

Boland set Walter down on the changing table and tried to take off his overalls.

Boland:"How the hell do you undo these?"

Walter:"I can do it."

Boland:"Don't bother,I think I almost got it."

Boland got a pair of scissors and tried to cut the straps,but they remained.

Boland:"Are these made of Aluminum?"

Walter:"Could you hurry it up,I'm starting to get a rash."

Boland grabbed Walter's overalls and pulled them with all his strength. Then he tore them right off,revealing Walter's yellow diaper.

Walter:"Those were limited edition! Mom's gonna kill me!"

Boland:"Sorry."

End flashback.

Violet:"Well,I should be leaving."

Andrew:"See you later honey."

Andrew kissed her,she got so turned on that she pissed herself.

Meanwhile,in an alley...

Cynthia wandered through the alleys,still completely naked. She found an unlocked door that she entered. She then found a group of KKK members having a meeting...

Meanwhile,Back at Andrew's house,Andy heard a bit of distressing news...

Andrew:"Boland has to Babysit me!?"

Boland took off his sweatshirt,Their mother was getting ready to leave.

Mother:"I'm sorry sweetie,but your father lost his arm at work and he wants me to personally sew it back on."

Boland took off his tee shirt. Andrew made his puppy dog eyes.

Andrew:"But can't you at least take me with you?"

Mother:"I'm sorry honey,but they made a new rule stating that children under 12 aren't permitted at the factory since one started a fire with a welder."

Boland took off his jeans,revealing his red lined pull-ups.

Mother:"Don't worry,I'll be back before you realize it. You be a good boy,let Boland change you and don't get your tail stuck in the blender again."

Andrew:"I still have the scars..." Holding his tail up.

His Mother kissed him on the head and walked over to Boland.

Mother:"Boland,I left a bag of Pull-ups by your Bed in case you have another Accident.."

Boland:"MOM!"

Andrew laughed.

Boland:"Shut up!"

Their Mother grabbed Boland,sat down,laid him on her lap,pulled down his Pull-ups and spanked him.

Mother:"I want you to be nice to your brother for a change!"

Andrew laughed even harder,Boland wanted to tear his heart out. His Mother whipped him with her belt.

Mother:"Will you be nice to your brother?"

Boland started crying.

Boland:"Yes."

Mother:"Good."

Boland pulled up his Pull-ups as their mother left. Andrew's laughter ceased,and tears fell from his eyes. He started wailing and fell to the ground,slamming his fist on the floor.

Boland,thinking that their mother might hear him,panic'ed. He ran over to Andrew and waved a rattle in front of his face. Andrew gave him a dirty look. He took off his diaper and threw it at Boland's face. Boland pulled it off and broke an emergency glass cabinet which contained a Cookies and Cream bar. He unwrapped it and waved it in front of Andrew's face. Andrew stopped crying and grabbed it. As he let it melt in his mouth,Boland took his diaper and put it back on him. He then took him to the kitchen table and set him in his high chair.

Boland:"Thank god thats over."

He gave Andrew a Bottle of Milk that was left out by his mother. He sat down and Sprayed some healing fluid on his rear,which was scarred. Andrew Finished his bottle in 5 seconds. He felt the urge to urinate. He held his groin,trying to prevent the inevitable,but alas,he peed in his diaper. Boland noticed he was holding his groin.

Boland:"Did you wet yourself?"

Andrew:"No."

A stream of urine shot through a puncture in his diaper,which was aimed at Boland.

Boland:"Don't panic,I'll just change you and-"

Andrew jumped out of his chair and started running,which was difficult because his diaper now weighed 10 pounds.

Boland:"Fuck."

Boland tackled Andrew to the floor.

Boland:"Just calm down,I will make it quick."

Andrew:"Screw you! Your a child rapist!"

Andrew continuously elbowed Boland in the face. Boland undid both of Andrew's diaper straps and took it off. Andrew kicked Boland's un-developed Groin,which caused him to wince over in pain. Andrew took off upstairs,naked. As he rounded the corner,Boland grabbed him,somehow he got up there before him.

Boland:"You could use a bath,you actually saved me alot of time."

Andrew:"How the fuck did you get up here before me?!"

Boland:"I used the revolutionary Teleportation Plasmid! Brought to you by Ryan Industries!"

Andrew:"What!?"

Boland:"Plugging in these commercial products help pay for the production costs."

Meanwhile...

Cynthia dropped her blood covered Paper cutter. All around her lay dead bodies of KKK members. She tore a portion of one of their robes off. She wrapped the sheet around her pelvis and tied 2 knots on her hips,forming a makeshift Loin cloth (or diaper,in her case.). She left the building,entering the alley once more. Oscar,the grouch from S_esame_ _Street_,stared at her from his garbage can.

Oscar:"Who are you supposed to be? Jesus? Halloween ain't for another month kid!"

He laughed,which caused him to miss the electrical Conduit swing at his face from Cynthia. His head gave a loud crack and he fell into his garbage can,now lined with his own blood. She then entered the subway,bound for home.

Back at Andrew's place...

Boland's face was almost dripping with blood,a result of various kicks from Andrew. After giving him a very short bath,he was trying to put a new cloth diaper on him. Andrew wouldn't remain still,but Boland finally managed to pin the diaper on him. Andrew threw some baby powder in Boland's face,which almost blinded him. Andrew jumped down from the table. His diaper almost fell off,but he grabbed it and pulled it up,as he ran off.

After Boland finally regained his sight,he knew Andrew was hiding somewhere. He decided to check Andrew's closet. After he opened the door,he saw Thompson's dead Body,laying in a pool of blood,but what's worse was what he saw on the safety pin which was supposed to be on his groin! He slammed the door shut and leaned up against it. He did his best to erase the memory from his head. He felt his groin and looked down,his Pull-ups were wet.

Boland:"Shit,Mom Jinxed me."

After changing into a dry pair,Boland went down into the basement,which was flooded. Boland slipped off his pull-ups and waded into the water. A lurker from _Silent Hill:Homecoming_ broke the surface of the water behind him. Boland turned around,but instead of panicing he addressed it.

Boland:"Sorry to disturb you,Mr. Kelger,but have you seen my little brother by chance?"

The Lurker shook it's head.

Boland:"Oh,thanks anyway,say hi to Vaitel for me."

The Lurker decsended back in the water. Boland heard screaming upstairs,he quickly sprinted up the stairs and saw Andrew run towards him. Andy jumped into Boland's Arms.

Andrew:"D-D-Did you see what was in my closet?"

Boland:"Just don't think about it."

Andrew:"Good lord! Your sicker than I thought!"

Boland realized he was still naked,he left his pull-ups downstairs.

Boland:"Uhhhhhhhh,wait here for a second."

Boland dropped Andrew and quickly ran back downstairs for his Pull-ups. He returned upstairs and was surprised to see that Andrew was still there.

Boland:"Finally giving up?"

Andrew:"No,you just gave me a Concussion when you dropped me,dickweed!"

Boland picked up Andrew again. Andrew's diaper came undone,laying flat.

Andrew:"I'm telling mom what a horrible babysitter you are!"

Boland:"Whatever,Just lay down."

Andrew:"Just hurry it up! I'm tired and I think that gallon of milk I drank is kicking in."

Andrew lied down and let Boland diaper him. It was just in time,after the pin was secured,Andrew wet his diaper again.

Andrew:"Change me again,before I get a rash!"

Boland:"Look,it's hot tonight. Why don't you go to sleep without one?"

Andrew was on the verge of a tantrum,but he calmed down.

Andrew:"Fine,I'm too tired to argue. Just let me change into my pajama's myself."

Boland:"Fine by me."

They both went upstairs,Andrew locked himself in his room with Boland waiting outside.

Boland:"When your done,slide your diaper under the door. Mom likes to clean them."

Andrew:"Whatever."

Andrew took off his diaper and slid it under the door. He put on his sky blue sleeper Pajamas and got in bed.

Andrew:"Good night!"

Boland:"Don't let the Necromorphs bite!"

Andrew:"Shut up!"

Boland took Andy's diaper and threw it in the laundry hamper in the bathroom. Then,he grabbed his pull-ups and tore them off horizontally,he could just get a new pair. Then he got in the shower. Meanwhile,Andrew didn't go to sleep.

Andrew:"Hehehe,he fell for it."

He painted black stripes on his cheeks and pulled a box out from under his bed.

Meanwhile,in an Alleyway...

Cynthia looked down at her diaper,it was wet. She knew if she continued wearing it,she could get a rash. She took it off and threw it in a nearby Garbage can. She peeked around the corner. She saw Hugs and Tugs from _Care Bears_ in front of a Gamestop.

Hugs:"Tugs,won't the others get mad if they find out we're missing?"

Tugs:"We've been over this before,ever since we lifted that Xbox 360 from No heart,I've been hoping for a chance to get some games for it. Just wait here and watch for any of the others."

Tugs went inside the store. Cynthia noticed Hugs was wearing a diaper as well. She hatched a devious plot. She surveyed a selection of Melee weapons laying nearby. She chose a wooden 2x4. Carefully she sneaked behind Hugs,and beamed her on the head. When no one was looking,she untied Hugs' diaper and ran back in the Alley,where she put it on herself. Satisfied,she strolled home. Tugs came back out with a copy of _Halo:Reach_.

Tugs:"Hey,get your ass up!"

Hugs woke up.

Hugs:"What happened?"

Tugs:"It looked like you were sleeping on the job. And why are you naked?"

Hugs:"WHAT?"

Meanwhile,Cynthia finally reached home. She went into her room where she found her brother,Walter,in his white Sleeper,playing his Dsi.

Walter:"I hate this fucking game,so boring."

Cynthia:"What are you playing?"

Walter jumped in surprise,perhaps wetting himself.

Walter:"Where have you been?"

Cynthia:"Long story. What game?"

Walter:"_Myst_."

Back at Andrew's house...

Boland got out of the shower. He was wearing a green towel. Suddenly,a delicious smell filled the air. He followed it downstairs and he saw,on the table,a Chilly pepper sandwich! His favorite snack! He immediatly consumed it. Then he felt sick. So sick that he passed out on the floor. He blacked out and saw a bright light. He walked into the light and he found himself in a room filled with Chilly pepper sandwiches!

Andrew slid his box of Cyanide pills back under his bed. Then he got in his bed and fell asleep,completely satisfied with killing his brother.

The End

Andrew:"DAMN IT! I fucking pissed myself!"


	2. Alls well

Pains of Nursing

Disclaimer:"I do not own Boland,Tyrone,Terri,Stella,Stego,Portal,Halo,Resis tance,Resident Evil,Charlie and Lola,F.E.A.R,The suffering,Just cause,call of duty,EDF,Metal Arms,Legendary,saint's row,Silent hill,Dead space,Final Fantasy,Legend of Spyro. I own most of the other characters.

Episode 1:All's Well

It was a sunny day at the Sander's residence.

Andrew Sanders(Allosaursaus,age:2,red) was laying upside down on the couch. He was wearing a plastic strapped diaper and his black Companion cube shirt. His Mother was showing him these flashcards and he said what they were.

Mother:"What is this?"

Andrew:"A chair."

Mother:"Good,and how about this?"

Andrew:"A Muslim."

Mother:"Good boy,and this?"

Andrew:"Barack Obama. Mom,I really don't need this,I know what all this crap is."

Mother:"I know you know a lot honey,but the preschool I plan on sending you wants me to show you these."

She picked him up and pulled out the front of his diaper.

Mother:"One of these days I should toilet train you."

Andrew:"We can't do that,we'd lose all our ABDL fans."

Suddenly,Boland Sanders(Allosauraus,Age:5,Red) ran past them and up the stairs to his room.

Mother:"What's gotten into him now?"

Andrew:"Probably thinks he grew some balls."

Boland Slammed the door to his room. His Pull-ups were dripping wet. He was eating his Reeses puffs when he unknowingly wet himself. He threw them off and dried himself off with a towel. He got on a new pair (which were green and had pictures of Master chief on them) and grabbed his wet pair. This was actually the 5th or 6th time this happened this week. He planned on disposing his wet pair by throwing them in the garbage when his mother wasn't looking. He opened his door and walked blindly into his mother,who took the wet pair from him.

Mother:"Having trouble with your bladder?"

Boland:"I can explain that."

Mother:"You spilled milk on your groin?"

Boland:"Actually..."

2 minutes later...

Boland:"And as I escaped from the Chimera,this one I shot bled all over me and that's why they're wet."

Mother:"Where did the zombies come in again?"

Boland:"Oh,they attacked me after the Soviet soldiers were exposed to the T-virus."

Mother:"Boland,this is the 5th time you've had an accident this week,if you have one more,ONE MORE,I'll take drastic measures."

Boland:"Like what?"

His Mother whispered something in his ear. What she said made Boland tremble with massive amounts of fear that almost made him piss himself. She went back downstairs. Boland leaned against the wall,his heart was pounding after what his mother told him.

Andrew ran to his mother,clutching his diaper.

Andrew:"Mom,can you take my diaper off? I can't do it myself."

Mother:"Why do you want to take it off?"

Andrew:"Violet's mom will be here to pick me up soon,I want to get in my swim diaper so we can dive in her pool."

Mother:"But why don't you wear this one over there? You might wet yourself and Violet's family could change you into your swim diaper."

Andrew:"You know how I feel about strangers changing me."

Mother:"How about you try to go here,that way you'll have less chance of doing it over there."

Andrew closed his eyes and held his groin. Soon,a large yellow spot appeared on his diaper.

Andrew:"At least I have some control over my bladder."

His mother quickly changed him into his blue and green swim diaper. A horn honked outside.

Andrew:"That's her now,bye mom."

He kissed her goodbye and ran off to Violet's mother's car. Boland came downstairs,happier than ever.

Boland:"Thank god,a day without the pest."

Boland ran over to Andrew's Xbox 360 and started looking through the games.

Boland:"Let's see...Just Cause,Halo:Reach,Call of duty:Modern Warfare 2,Saint's row,EDF:2017. I didn't know he had that."

He played the latter and was having a blast.

Boland:"Who knew the japanese were so much fun."

HQ(on game):"Storm 1,rendezvous with Ranger 3."

The Ranger 3 soldiers were armed with Arisaka rifles with Bayonets. They charged at Vallak,a Godzilla rip-off.

Ranger 3:"BANZAI!"

Vallak shot a breath of fire at them and reduced them to ash. Boland broke out in laughter. He played the game for quite a while,then another large yellow spot appeared on his Pull-ups due to the excitement. He killed Vallak and jumped up in victory.

Boland:"YES! GODZILLA IS DEAD!"

His pull-ups fell down,due to the excess weight. He immediately pulled them back up. His mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner,so he quickly ran upstairs.

Boland:"What she doesn't know won't hurt me."

It almost worked,the flaw being that his mother already knew about his accident. As he got in his room and closed the door,he peed himself some more when he turned around and saw his mother behind him.

Mother:"You shouldn't have drunken so much ovaltine."

There was a blue mat laid out in front of her. He nearly choked when he saw it. His mother procured something from behind her back,this made Boland's heart explode (not literally) for it was...

…...A THICK PLASTIC STRAPPED DIAPER!

Mother:"Come over here,take off your Pull-ups and lay down."

Boland started crying,if he didn't do what she said,she'd whip him. But if he did,it would mean embarrassment forever scarred. He grabbed the doorknob,but before he even got to turn it,his mother grabbed him. And started dragging him towards the mat.

Boland:"PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"

He clawed the floor leaving scratches on it.

Boland:"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

His mother grabbed his pull-ups and was about to slide them off,but Boland grabbed them tightly. His mother held him upside down by them.

Boland:"You can take a year's allowance away from me,just don't do this!"

His Mother took a pair of scissors and cut the sides of his pull-ups,and he fell out of them. She threw them away,as Boland was chained to the floor,naked.

Boland:"I'll look after Andrew for a year,I promise!"

Mother:"One more word and you'll be grounded for a year."

Boland shut up as his mother poured baby powder on his rear. He coughed as he felt the diaper being pressed against him. When the powder cleared,he was wearing the diaper,which also had little pictures of characters from _F.E.A.R_ on it. His mother smiled and patted his groin,which he barely felt.

Mother:"There you go,and remember to tell me if you need changed,you don't want to get a rash."

She left the room. Boland couldn't stop staring at his diaper. He blushed so hard. He kept poking at it,listening to it crinkle. He suddenly realized he kept some spare Pull-Ups in his drawer. He got up and fell down again.

Boland:"How are you supposed to walk in these?"

He opened his drawer and saw it was empty,his mother cleaned it out. All that was left was a carved message.

Message:"Bolandz crib."

Boland:"Shit."

Boland grabbed his diaper straps and tried to rip them off,but they were too strong. He used the pair of scissors his mom used,but they wouldn't work either. Finally, he grabbed a Rocksaw from _Dead Space:Extraction_,but even it's laser edge couldn't tear his diaper.

Boland:"Are these things made of Adamant or something?"

He gave up and fell back on his rear.

Meanwhile,at Violet's house...

Andrew walked out on the patio,he saw Violet(Allosauraus,Age:2,Purple) sitting by her pool. She was wearing a blue one piece swimsuit. He shoved her in the pool. He laughed as she came up to the surface angry.

Violet:"Andy,you little ass!"

Andrew:"You look sexy when your mad."

Violet grabbed Andrew by the leg and yanked him in. Water splashed everywhere.

Andrew:"Your still pretty sexy. We should have gotten in the hot tub."

Violet:"We can't,Spyro and Cynder are using it."

Cynder:"Oh Spyro,your such a sexy dog."

Spyro:"Let me show you my Fury attack!"

Cynder:"Oh,oooohhhh,OOOOOOHHHHHH!"

Violet:"My mother will probably have to bleach it."

Andrew:"So,want to play a game?"

Violet:"Like what?"

Andrew:"Oh,we strip naked and swim around and make out."

Violet:"We couldn't do that,we wouldn't be able to publish the story due to minors having sexual encounters."

Andrew:"Oh,well thats just as well,I think I pissed myself anyway."

Violet:"I'm cold,I'm getting out."

Andrew:"I'm just going to dive one time."

Violet:"But theres only 6 feet of water."

Andrew:"I'm only 2 feet tall,I won't get hurt."

He climbed out of the pool and got on the diving board. He did a swan dive into the pool. When he got out,Violet had her hand over her eyes.

Andrew:"Whats wrong? Can't stand my biceps?"

Violet:"Look in the pool."

He looked behind him and saw his swim diaper floating in the pool,then he looked at himself. He was obviously naked(UH DUH).

Andrew:"Come on,you've seen me naked before."

Violet:"By the way,can you unzip the back of my swim suit? I can't reach it."

Andrew did so and her swimsuit fell to the ground,revealing her pink and green swim diaper.

Violet:"Damn,I should have jumped back in and grabbed yours while I was still in my suit."

Andrew:"Don't bother,I used it anyway."

Violet walked behind a plant and took off her swim diaper and wrapped herself in a red towel.

Violet:"Could you at least put on a towel?"

Andrew:"I thought you liked me better when I'm naked."

Violet threw a green towel at him.

Violet:"Drop it with the nude jokes."

Back at Andrew's home...

Boland was on his computer,still diapered. On his floor lay many tools he tried to remove it with,like a chainsaw,crowbar,fire axe,lightsaber,ceremonial dagger,and Plasma saw. He couldn't even feel his butt when he sat down. He was watching a trailer for _Call of Duty:Modern warfare 3_.

Price,Soap and some of their allied soldiers were taking cover from enemy fire behind these crates in an airport.

Price:"Soap,flank them from the right,I'll cover you."

Soap:"Why do I always have to do the running? I tired of taking orders from you."

Price:"I'm the captain,you follow my orders."

Soap:"I'M the captain,you should be following my orders."

Soap with some of his soldiers stood against Price and his soldiers as they fired upon one another. The Russian soldiers who were shooting them stood in confusion as they watched their enemies fight. One of Soap's soldiers fired an RPG at Price's group,which exploded,causing the splash damage to kill both groups.

Boland checked his email,which consisted mainly of insults from Tyrone. He felt something warm in his groin. He looked down and saw a large yellow spot on his diaper.

Boland:"This is more embarrassing then the time I encountered a Numb Body on _Silent Hill 3_."

Flashback...

Heather ran through the dark corridors of the underground passage. She stood before a Numb Body. Boland shrieked like a little girl.

Heather:"Dude,this is like,the wimpiest monster in the game."

Numb body:"Who you calling wimpy!"

Without even looking,Heather shot the Numb body in the face with her handgun.

End Flashback...

Boland:"Well,I'll have to bite the bullet sooner or later."

Boland went downstairs,hand over groin,to his mother,who was cooking dinner.

Boland:"Mom?"

Mother:"Yes honey?"

Boland:"I...kinda pissed myself."

Mother:"Say no more."

His mother lead him to a changing mat. He laid down and his mother removed his wet diaper and put a new one on in seconds.

Mother:"There you go. I told you you would need diapers."

Boland's father just pulled in the driveway. Boland went back into his room. His dad came in and his mother kissed him.

Mother:"Boland,come down and see your father!"

Boland:"I'm not coming out."

Mother:"Hes upset because I had to put him back in diapers."

Boland:"MOM!"

Father:"I remember when I had to wear diapers again. I was so miserable."

Boland:"Your not helping dad."

Father:"You better be down here for dinner or I'll burn your ass so much,you'll have to wear a diaper just to sit down!"

Boland:"Fine."

Mother:"Did anything exciting happen at work today?"

Father:"I wandered into the basement and saw this strange box. I put my hand on it and it stuck a knife through it and released hundreds of mythical creatures. I can also heal myself with their energy."

Mother:"That explains the griffin out in the yard."

Andrew came in through the door,still wearing his towel. He saw his dad and embraced him. His dad picked him up.

Andrew:"DADDY! Your home early."

Father:"Why are you just in a towel?"

Andrew:"I lost my diaper and there was no way in hell I was gonna let Violet's parents see me naked."

Father:"That's my boy."

Mother:"Honey,could you change him while I get dinner ready?"

Father:"Fine,I'm not very good at it,though."

Andrew:"He's right mom. Last time he did,he put it on backwards,so the tailhole was in the front. Then another time,he didn't strap it correctly,so it fell off. Then another time he-"

Father:"I get the idea son."

His father actually managed to get a cloth strapped diaper on him. He sat down in his high chair.

Mother:"Young Man! Dinner is ready,you better come down here."

Boland:"I'm coming! Stop breathing down my neck!"

Andrew:"Whats up his ass?"

Mother:"Hes had a rough day."

Andrew:"Ha Ha,I love to listen to him whine after he gets spanked."

Mother:"It's not that,I-"

Boland charged down the stairs,wearing a pair of gray shorts.

Boland:"If you want to know,I was ticked off by your stupid xbox 360 that I corrupted it's harddrive."

Andrew's eyes widened,he leaped out of his high chair and ran into the living room to check on his 360. Boland sat down at the table. Andrew came back.

Andrew:"My 360 wasn't corrupted."

Boland:"What a shame,I would love to see you go insane as a result."

Andrew:"Why are you wearing a pair of shorts now? Your usually in your pull-ups when indoors."

Boland:"I wanted to show off my limited edition gray shorts."

Andrew:"You've had those for 2 years."

Boland:"These look like the pair I've had for 2 years,but if you look real close,there's a special marking on the waist line."

Andrew:"I think thats a stain."

Andrew scratched the stain and,must to Boland's discomfort,a crinkle sound was heard. A large smile appeared on Andrew's face.

Andrew:"I thought pull-ups didn't make that much noise."

Boland:"It's a limited edition brand."

Andrew:"What kind of limited edition?"

Boland:"Uhhh..._Metal Arms_! It makes the same amount of noise as Glitch does."

Andrew:"Or maybe it's because it's not a pull-up,IT'S A DIAPER!"

Boland:"I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those."

Andrew:"Why don't you take off your shorts and prove it?"

Boland:"I don't have prove anything to you."

Andrew:"That proves that it is a diaper!"

Boland:"What? No'it doesn't."

Andrew:"Yes,it does."

Boland:"No,it doesn't."

Andrew:"Yes,it does."

Boland stood up.

Boland:"No,it doesn't."

Andrew:"Yes,it does."

Boland:"No,it doesn't."

Andrew:"Yes,it does."

Boland:"No,it doesn't."

Andrew:"Yes,it does."

Boland:"No,it doesn't."

Father:"If you two don't stop it,I'll put you in the simmer-down chairs like on that one episode of _Charlie and Lola_!"

The one episode of Charlie and Lola...

After several hours of squabbling,Charlie and Lola were put in the simmer-down chairs.

Lola:"This is all your fault Charlie."

Charlie:"No,it's your fault."

Lola:"It's your Fault!"

Charlie:"It's your fault!"

Lola:"It's your fault!"

Charlie:"It's your fault!"

Lola:"It's your fault!"

(BANG)

Charlie shot Lola with a Walther P38. He wore a Nazi Armband.

Charlie:"Zwig Hiel!"

Back to Andrew's house...

Boland:"I hate that show.."

Andrew:"Where are their parents? He always has to take care of her."

Boland:"They're probably too busy drinking tea to notice. The point is I'm not wearing a diaper."

Andrew:"That's why your not taking off your shorts,because your using them to hide your diaper."

Boland:"I'm not wearing a diaper!"

Andrew:"Yes you are!"

Boland:"No I'm not!"

Andrew:"Yes you are!"

Boland:"No I'm not!"

Andrew:"Yes you are!"

Their father grabbed them by their tails and dragged them to the simmer-down chairs.

Andrew:"No look what you did,we're on the simmer-down chairs!"

Boland:"At least I don't wear diapers!"

Andrew:"Do too!"

Boland:"Do not!"

Andrew:"Do too!"

Boland:"Do not!"

Andrew:"Do too!"

Boland:"Do not!"

Father:"Boland,take off your shorts!"

Boland:"Aww,dad,do I?"

Father:"Yes,I'm tired of listening to you act like 2 spoiled British kids!"

Boland:"Can't I be in charge of what clothing I choose to wear?"

Father:"Not at this moment."

His father grabbed his shorts and pulled them off,throwing Boland to the floor,revealing his thick diaper. Andrew held back his laughter for 3 seconds before releasing it. He fell out of his chair and laid on his back as he wet his diaper so much,it expanded and almost burst.

Andrew:"I knew it! I'm telling all my Friends!"

Boland blushed angerly. Andrew's father took Andy to the changing mat and took off his diaper.

Boland:"It's not a diaper,it's a fancy pull-up."

Andrew:"No,it's a diaper."

Boland:"Pull-up!"

Andrew:"Diaper!"

Boland:"Pull-up!"

Andrew:"Diaper!"

Boland:"Pull-up!"

Andrew:"Diaper!"

As they kept arguing,Their father checked Boland's diaper and saw he was wet too. Boland laid down and got changed,while still arguing with Andy.

Boland:"Why are you laughing? You wear a diaper!"

Andrew:"I'm 2,of course I wear one! But your supposed to be able to control your bladder!"

Boland:"Maybe it's because you poisoned me!"

Andrew:"Come on,it's not that bad. At least you won't have to worry about going to the bathroom during your favorite show."

Boland:"It's almost as unsanitary as Alma Wade in the last moments of _F.E.A.R_."

Last moments of F.E.A.R...

The Pointman walked into the fire-covered room,Suddenly,a naked adult Alma Wade,appeared before him.

Alma:"Give it back."

Pointman:"Oh my god,I'm on a nudists beach!" looking over her naked body.

Alma:"I'm your mother."

Pointman:"Let me get some milk from those lovely breast momma!"

Alam:"Will you grow up already?"

Pointman:"I will once I suck some milk from those bags!"

Alma:"Your 26! I don't have any baby milk!"

Pointman:"Who cares? This stuff will look great on Boobtube." pulling out a camera.

Alma:"You know what? Fuck you!"

He flashed out of the vision and found himself in an underground tunnel.

Pointman:"Awww,that was the best part of this mission!"

End flashback...

The next morning,Boland hoped that he would be dry and could go back to wearing Pull-ups in time for school. He took off his green sleeper and almost died. His diaper was soaking wet. He started crying in misery. He reached in his drawer and pulled out a Colt Python and put it under his chin. He pulled the trigger and nothing happened.

Boland:"Damn it! One of these things has to be loaded!"

He threw it away and pulled out a Colt Anaconda. Empty. Then a Desert Eagle. Empty. Then a S&W 500. Empty. His mother came in and saw his diaper.

Mother:"Looks like you'll be keeping a new secret from your classmates."

Boland got on his knees in front of his mother.

Boland:"In the name of Leon 13,please don't make me go to school!"

Mother:"I'm sorry honey,but You've asked that long before I put you back in diapers."

Boland:"Do you know what will happen to me when they find out?"

Mother:"They won't have to know. The school nurse changes diapers all the time."

Boland:"But that's for the kindergarteners!"

Mother:"So there will be 3 years age difference. "

Boland:"If Tyrone found out about this,I'd never hear the end of it."

Mother:"That bully you've been talking about? Screw him,just make smart remarks about his mother."

Boland:"Well,in that case."

Boland dressed in his usual Blue sweatshirt,blue t-shirt,and black pants(which he had difficultly getting on over his diaper). As he was getting his gear ready,his mother brought Andrew down from bed,decked in his sky blue sleeper. He sat down in his high chair and stared at Boland with a sly smile on his face.

Andrew:"Is momma's ABDL going to school?"

Boland:"You know,even I wasn't this hard on you when you were naked in public."

Flashback...

Boland (who was 3 at the time) and Andrew(who was 1) were at the park with their parents. Boland was in his green onesie and Andrew was just in his pinned diaper. Boland was playing with his _Halo:Reach_ Action figures inside of Andrew's playpen. Andrew kept trying to put them in his diaper,but Boland kept taking them away from him. Andrew was on the verge of crying,so Boland gave his the Transparent Master Chief figure to shut him up (It was his least favorite). Andrew put it in the back of his diaper. Then he saw Violet (who was also 1) with her family further away. He wanted to play with her. His parents weren't looking and Boland was too busy re-enacting Kat's death scene to notice. Andrew crawled to the edge of the pen.

Boland:"Oh no,Kat's dead! What are we going to do,Carter?"

Andrew stretched up and grabbed the edges on the pen. He slowly pulled himself up. Unknowingly,his diaper slid off due to the action figure in it. He landed on the other side with a thud. Boland was manipulating Noble 6 to make out with Emile when he saw Andrew.

Boland:"HEY EVERYONE! MY BROTHER'S NAKED!"

Various people around the park laughed at Andrew,who blushed heavily.

End Flashback.

Andrew smashed his dad's coffee mug on the table and held it to Boland's throught.

Andrew:"I learned what hate meant that day."

Their mother came back up from the basement,so Andrew sat back down in his high chair. She noticed the mug.

Mother:"What happened to your father's coffee mug?"

Andrew:"Boland broke it."

Mother:"Boland!"

Boland:"Who boy."

A long spanking later,Boland got on the bus. His mother checked Andrew's diaper.

Mother:"Wow,your dry."

Andrew:"I must have used all my urine last night after learning Boland's dirty little secret."

Mother:"You deserve a reward."

Andrew:"Really? Ice cream? Video games?"

Mother:"Even better!"

On the bus,Boland was trying not to be conspicuous.

Boland:"(Okay,stay calm. They can smell fear. Just go to your usual seat. God,they're looking at me. Are these pants too thin? Damn these thick diapers. Why did she give me thick diapers?)"

?:"Hi,Boland."

Boland jumped in terror,actually peeing himself. He turned around,and saw his friend,Stego(Stegosaurus,Age:5,light green).

Stego:"Dude,what's your problem?"

Boland:"I...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...I killed my little brother."

Stego:"YOU DID WHAT?"

Boland:"Shhh...Shhh... It's difficult to keep a secret if you yell it out."

Stego:"I can't believe you'd do something like that! I know your Physically and Mentally abused,but even you would seem incapable of killing someone from your own family!"

Boland:"Well Torque from _The Suffering_ did,and he's not physically abused!"

Flashback...

Torque was in the kitchen. His wife,Carmen came in.

Carmen:"Look at this Electric bill! If it weren't for your damn Camper in the backyard,we could afford DirectTV!"

Torque:"Well at least I don't waste all my money on $100 Victoria's secrets underwear!"

Carmen:"That does it!"

She pulled out a knife and charged at Torque,who tripped her and stabbed herself.

Torque:"I really hope my sons don't see this and drown themselves in the bathtub or jump out a window. Then I would get arrested and thrown in a prison that was an experimental facility with bizarre monsters."

Cory:"Hey dad,whats going on down there?"

Torque:"Aw shit."

end flashback...

Boland and Stego sat down together. His other friends,Terri(Triceratops,Age:5,gray) and Stella(Brontosaurus,age:5,blue) also got on. Unfortunately,his worst nemesis,Tyrone(T-Rex,Age:5,light green) also got on. Boland peed himself some more. Tyrone was the bane of his existence or some shit like that.

Later,they were at school in art class. Boland was painting a picture of him stabbing his little brother. His diaper was very soggy,it squished whenever he sat down. He asked his teacher if he could go to the bathroom. He actually went to the nurses office. He had to get in line with several diapered kindergarteners,one of them was Andrew's cousin,Kaiser(Allosaurus,Age:2,orange,glasses). Boland put his hood up so he wouldn't recognize him.

When it was Boland's turn,the nurse put him on a changing table and closed the curtains around them. She took off his pants and unstrapped his diaper. She slid it off and powdered his rear.

Nurse:"Aren't you a little old to be in Kindergarten?"

Boland:"Shut up,grandma,your lucky you have a job!"

She strapped a cloth diaper on him and he put on his pants and went back to class.

Stego:"What took you so long?"

Boland:"Uh,there was a kindergartener in the stall."

Stego:"Oh,those little bastards get urine all over the place,it's no wonder most of them wear diapers."

Later they were all changing into their gym clothes. Boland had to quickly think of a way to get in his gym clothes without anyone seeing. He decided to use his psychic powers to force everyone to dance,but it didn't work because he forgot he didn't have powers. Instead,he pulled the fire alarm and everyone except him ran outside (half of them naked). He was able to change into his gym clothes.

Then after a grueling game of dodge-ball,he thought of another idea.

Boland:"HEY,THERE'S A WALLET IN THE SHOWER ROOM!"

Everyone except him charged in the shower room to claim the wallet's contents. Stego was the first to grab it,but Tyrone punched him and took it. Then Terri kicked him in the groin and took it.

Terri:"Awww,it's empty!"

By then,Boland had changed back into his regular clothes.

The last class was Language arts. Boland was confident he would get through the class without a hitch. However,he had to sit next to Tyrone.

Tyrone:"Hey,chicken-wuss,there's a Gamestop card under your desk!"

Boland bent over to look under his desk,but the trap was sprung. Tyrone grabbed his Diaper and gave him a wedgie. He started laughing uncontrollably.

Tyrone:"Are you wearing a diaper? You really are a baby!"

Everyone in the class started laughing at him. Boland rage burst through the roof and he punched Tyrone in the groin. Not only he crumbled over,but Boland also thought his groin felt soft and...Crinkled?

He pulled Tyrone's pants off and everybody saw that he was wearing a diaper too! Then everybody started laughing at him,when Stego's jeans drooped down below his waste.

Terri:"Stegos wearing one too!"

He pulled his jeans back over his diaper. Then,Terri fell back,catching her pants on a chair,which tore them off revealing her diaper. Then Stella just took her pants off,showing her diaper.

Later,all of them were in the nurse's office,getting changed.

Boland:"So how did you guys get back in diapers?"

Stego:"I'm an ABDL."

Terri:"It's a punishment."

Stella:"My mom thinks it looks cute."

Tyrone:"It makes me look sexy."

After the day ended,everyone got back on the bus,most of them in just diapers. Boland got home and was welcomed by his mother.

Boland:"It turns out everyone in the building wore diapers."

Mother:"Well,this is a DL story."

They were ready for dinner. Boland was just in his diaper.

Mother:"Andy,dinner time!"

Andrew:"I'm not coming out!"

Boland:"What's wrong with him?"

Mother:"He's a bit upset about the reward I gave him."

Andrew came down wearing a gray onesie and sat down in his High chair.

Mother:"Honey,that onesie is dirty,could you please take it off?"

Andrew:"Do I have too?"

Mother:"If you love your Xbox."

He unsnapped the flap and took it off. Boland couldn't believe what he saw. Andrew was wearing a blue pull-up,one of his own.

Andrew:"It's a limited edition diaper."

Boland:"No,that's a pull-up!"

Andrew:"Diaper!"

Boland:"Pull-up!"

Andrew:"Diaper!"

Boland:"Pull-up!"

Andrew:"Diaper!"

Boland didn't bother arguing anymore,he fell back laughing. He laughed so much,he wet himself. Andrew blushed heavily.

Andrew:"At least we won't lose our DL fans."

The End.


	3. Worst day of Boland's life

Pains of Nursing

Episode 2:Worst day of Boland's life

Disclaimer:I don't own Boland,Stego,Timesplitters,Gun,Hidden Invasion,Silent Hill,Fear,Grand theft auto,Haunting Ground,Dead space,Pingu,Donkey Ollie,Dora the explorer,Duke Nukem,Care bears,Red Faction,Alone in the Dark,Legend of Spyro,Alan Wake,Metro 2033,Resident Evil. I own many other characters.

A few years before the other Pains of nursing stories,Boland was over at Stego's house. They were playing _Timesplitters_. Boland was playing as Captain Ash while Stego played as the Harry Tipper. They were playing deathmatch in the Chinese restaurant. In case your wondering (fat chance),Boland is 2 and Stego is 3. They were both wearing strapped plastic diapers because,they're toddlers (UH-DUH).

Boland blew up a bot with a rocket launcher,but was shot in the back by Stego's Double barreled shotgun. Boland respawned with just a lousy Blunderbuss. He was killed again,this time,by Stego's Scifi Autorifle's grenade launcher. Stego started killing bots with his dual Miniguns,but was attacked from behind by Boland's Raygun. In the end,Stego won,but suffered some embarrassing deaths from Boland.

"I wish they would make some kind of device where you could get cheat codes,like infinite ammo for the PS2." Boland said,drinking from his bottle.

"There's about as much chance of that as there is a _Timesplitters 3_." Stego said.

Boland threw his bottle away.

"Warm milk reminds me of wet diapers." he said.

"Funny you say that."Stego said,pointing at Boland's diaper.

Boland looked down and saw a wet spot on his diaper.

"I haven't made a prediction like that since I played _hidden Invasion_."he said.

Flashback...

Boland was at home,playing his PS2 and the said game. He was in this basement and these goons were shooting at him through doors.

"This is gonna be the worst game ever."

A few days later,when he got his gameinformer,he was right. It got a 1 out of 10.

Present...

Stego's mom answered the phone.

"I hope it's not Walter guy again,he's been calling me ever since I found those red pages." Stego whispered to Boland.

Stego's mom ran out from the kitchen.

"Boland,your mom's having the baby!" She said. Boland frowned.

"Oh,that." he said.

"Wait,don't dinosaurs hatch from eggs?" Stego asked.

"Yes,but Leon changed things around so it isn't." Boland answered.

"She wants you there!" Stego's mom said.

"Can you change my diaper first?" Boland asked,but she grabbed them both and threw them in the car.

They sped towards the hospital. She almost ran over Niko Bellic from _Grand theft Auto 4_,who was murdering an old woman.

"You don't seem very psyched about this." Stego said.

"My parents are already negligent enough without the baby,it's gonna be hell with it." Boland said,scratching his crotch.

Later,they got to the hospital. Stego's mom dragged them inside and on the elevator. It stopped at the 3rd floor and Beckett from _F.E.A.R 2:Project origin_ got on.

"Oh my god,do you see her? She won't leave me alone!" Beckett said in a crazy manner. They reached the 90th floor and Stego's mom dragged them off.

"THERE SHE IS AGAIN!" Beckett yelled as the doors closed. While dragging Boland and Stego through the Hallway,they passed several other rooms.

"Take 5 of these every day and your images of your dead girlfriend will be gone in a month." A doctor said to Isaac Clarke from _Dead Space_.

"Have you seen Beckett? He got loose again." One doctor said to another.

"Kaufman,where is that damn hidden room again?" Dahlia Gillespie asked Dr. Kaufman.

"Go to the basement,in the storage room and theres cabinet that's hiding a door,the entrance is in there." he replied.

"Good,now if only I had a way to keep the demon nurses away. AAAAHHHHH!" She said as she and Kaufman ran away from a possessed nurse. Finally,they arrived at Boland's mothers room. His dad,uncle and pregnant aunt were all there.

"Hi mom." Boland said,unenthusiastically.

"Can we see the little angel?" Stego's mom said.

"Yes,he's right here." she said,unfolding the blanket around her baby. It was the same color as Boland.

"Oh she's so cute!" Stego's mom said. Her baby got angry all of the sudden and pulled down the front of his diaper.

"Oh,he's a boy." Stego's mom said as the baby pulled his diaper back on.

"I did that same thing when I was his age." Boland's dad said.

"Is there a nurse around here that can change me?" Boland asked,starting to get a rash.

"He's like your evil twin Boland." Stego said.

"What did you name him?" Stego's mother asked.

"I called him Andrew." Boland's mom said.

"Why?" Stego asked.

"Because thats what the author named him." She said.

"Alright seriously,I need a new diaper. I feel like my butts on fire." Boland said. Andrew threw his diaper at him. Everyone laughed.

"You know what,screw you. I'm gonna find a nurse." Boland said as he walked down the hall and found a nurse standing there.

"Excuse me miss? Can you change me if your not occupied?" he asked. The Nurse turned around,revealing her to be a faceless demon nurse from _Silent Hill_.

"You know what,I'm alright,thanks anyway." Boland said as he tried walking away. The nurse grabbed and picked him up by his diaper and carried him into a rusty restroom.

"It still looks better than an average High school bathroom." he said as the nurse dropped him on a diaper changing station. She pulled out a drill and turned it on. Boland peed himself some more as she moved it towards him. Closer and closer,right into...

…...a loose screw that was holding the station up. But Boland didn't know it,he passed out from terror.

Later...

Boland jolted awake in his bedroom. He was in a fresh pinned diaper and his green sleeper.

"Thank god,it was just a dream." He said as he tried going back to sleep. Then he heard the most terrifying noise ever,an Infant crying. It was his little brother,Andrew. He covered his ears with a pillow but he could still hear it. He put in ear plugs and he could still hear it. He slammed his head on the frame of his bed in frustration. Unaware that the crying was in his head,his Little brother was actually asleep.

The next morning,Boland was on his preschool bus. He was wearing his black t shirt with a blue diaper cover. Stego sat down next to him,decked in a blue sweatshirt and black pants.

"I love that sweatshirt." Boland said to Stego.

"So,how's your brother doing?" Stego asked,drinking on the bus.

"Ugh,he's like that big dumb guy from _haunting ground_,annoying." Boland said.

"Uggghhhh." Said Debilitas,whose was sitting in the seat behind theirs.

"No offense." Boland said as he sat back down.

"My little bro's a fag." Stego said.

"Aren't all ours?" Boland said.

"No,I mean he's really gay. I've seen him watch the Logo channel and hangs pictures of Big strong guys in his room." Stego said.

"Well guess what,my little brother is an attention hog. When I woke up,I fell down the stairs and broke my arm. The bone stuck out and everything. I went to show my parents but,they were to busy watching Andrew as he smashed my limited edition Master chief's helmet with a chair leg." Boland said.

"But your arm looks fine now." Stego said. Boland bent it the other way.

"Ohhh." Stego said again. Anyway,Boland went through an average day of school which I'm not gonna write about because I'm very busy. When Boland got home and came through the door,his parents were trying to feed Andrew.

"Great,this reminds me of the time when Eleanor abandons you on _Bioshock 2_." He said.

Flashback.

Delta and Eleanor walked up to the glass window of the life boat.

"Father,I'll heat the engine up,you hold off the Splicers." She said before teleporting in the water chamber.

"Wait,I forgot to prepare my traps!" Delta cried. A swarm of Splicers entered the room and Delta forgot to upgrade his weapons and plasmids,so he died quickly.

End Flashback.

Boland sat down in the living room. His mother came in with Andrew.

"Honey,can you watch Andy while we get some more baby suppiles?" She asked.

"No." Boland said.

"Good,change him if he's wet." She said as she set Andrew down right next to Boland,before leaving.

"I said no,are you fucking deaf?" He yelled. Andrew started crying.

"Oh will you shut up?" Boland asked Andy. He stopped for a brief second before resuming. He grabbed Boland by the waist.

"Get off,your getting your disease ridden tears all over me." He yelled. He tried pushing Andrew off,but they both fell off the couch. Boland drug himself over to the tv and turned it on. _Pingu _was on. Andrew stopped crying when he saw it.

"Thank god for these children shows." Boland whispered to himself. Then a giant Walrus ate Pingu with blood flying everywhere. Andrew got scared and started crying again. Boland changed the channel to _Adventures of Donkey Ollie_. Andrew stopped crying again until Ollie was brutally killed by lions and started crying again. Boland changed it to _Dora the explorer_. He stopped crying again.

"At least this show doesn't have anything scary in it." Boland whispered to himself. Then a Zombie attacked Dora and splattered blood all over the screen. Andrew cried again.

"Oh for Fucks sake." He said. Andrew pulled the strap of Boland's diaper cover,which made it fall off.

"Hey,get off!" Boland yelled. Then Andrew grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him on the floor. He stopped crying and laughed. He fell on his back and laughed so hard,it made him wet himself. Boland looked over to him,and saw the wet spot on his diaper.

"Oh man,at least he isn't crying." He thought to himself. Then Andrew started crying because of his wet diaper. Andy started to crawl away but Boland grabbed him by the edge of his diaper. He tried to pulled him,but he actually pulled off Andrew's diaper,falling back while doing it. Andrew sat down and Laughed,naked. Boland took off his shirt and wrapped it around Andy,so he wouldn't piss on the floor.

"It's a good thing this isn't my limited edition _Portal_ shirt." He said. Then his dad came by.

"Oh,Boland,Andrew drooled all over that special shirt of yours." He said before walking away. Boland,angry as hell,dragged Andrew over to a Changing pad and took off the shirt. He reached for the powder,but Andrew tried crawling away again,so he grabbed him by his leg. Andrew kicked Boland with his other leg. Boland fell back on his diapered rear.

"You little Bastard!" Boland screeched. He grabbed Andrew by his arms and tried to hold him down,while Andy struggled. Boland barely applied the powder before Andrew kicked him in his groin. Even though his junk wasn't fully developed,it still hurt like crap. Boland recoiled in pain,clutching his groin. Andrew laughed as Boland slid the new diaper under him. Boland folded the diaper around Andrew and inserted the safety pin. Andrew kicked Boland in the chest,knocking his wind out,before crawling off. Boland felt his diaper,it was wet.

"Kicked my piss out." He said to himself. He got up and went looking for his dad. As he went upstairs,he wet his diaper more. It started to become heavy.

"Screw dad,I can change myself." He said to himself. He entered his room and locked the door. He unstrapped his diaper,letting it fall on the floor. He walked in front of the mirror and looked at himself.

"Eat your heart out,Duke Nukem." He said. He reached into his drawers,which had a massive collection of diapers. He grabbed a cloth one and laid it on the floor. He sat on it and tried to fold it on himself,but he pulled it out from under him. He tried again,but jabbed himself with the safety pin this time. He wrapped it around his legs,had the tail hole in front and even wrapped it around his torso,taking a scene out of that one episode of _the Care Bears_. As he fell down,he saw that Andrew was sitting in the corner of the room,watching him while sucking his thumb.

"What the-" Boland said,while trying to cover himself. He stood up,holding the diaper in front of him.

"Get the hell out of my room!" He yelled. Andrew didn't budge. Boland's rage was similar to that of Kratos' from _God of war 3_. He pulled out the blade of Olympus and cut Andrew vertically in half. Unfortunately,this was just in his mind. Boland wrapped a towel around himself and opened his door.

"You better be gone by the time I get back!" He screeched at Andy. He went into the bathroom and got in the shower. He closed the curtain,not wanting to be seen naked,like that retarded guy in _Heavy Rain_,which still gave Boland nightmares. As the painfully hot water hit him,his rage seemed to melt away. He got out of the shower and dried himself off. As he looked in the mirror,he saw Alyessa from _Silent Hill origins_.

"How the hell did you get in my mirror?" He asked. She touched it,leaving a bloody handprint. He touched it and entered a twisted version of his world. A Reptilian creature stormed the room.

"Andy?" He griped. The beast roared.

"Sorry I've been mean to you." He said before he quickly touched the glass again and reentered his world. He smashed the mirror. Then he went back into his room,Andrew was gone. Calmed down,he threw off his towel and opened his drawer,which was fucking empty.

"Where did all my nappies go?" He said,trying to amuse the reader. He ran into the hallway and heard movement in his brother's room. He stormed in and saw that his dad was putting all his diapers in Andrew's drawer. Andrew was sitting in his crib.

"Dad! Those are mine." Boland yelled.

"Your brother needs some too,your mother will get you-" His dad said before looking over at Boland.

"I thought I told you never to run around naked." His dad said. Boland realized he was still naked and pulled his tail between his legs in front of his groin.

"Can you please change me?" Boland asked.

"Alright,you've been kind of left out today,haven't you?" His dad said. But Boland thought he said:

"Alright,you brother doesn't need anything so I have a few seconds to pay attention to you."

Boland's dad powdered and diapered him. When he got up,Andrew was missing from his crib.

"The demon escaped!" Boland yelled,pointing at the crib.

"Ha,I used to do that all the time when I was his age." Dad said.

"Did you do everything he does?" Boland asked,un-bunching his diaper.

"Most likely." His dad said.

"Whatever,I'm playing _Red Faction_,I doubt they'll make a third game for that,let alone a fourth,plus comic series." Boland said as he went downstairs. Then,when he reached the living room,he saw something that almost brought out the urge to kill. He saw Andrew,playing HIS PS2! He was playing _Timesplitters_,in the Spaceship arcade level as Gretel.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! GET THE FUCK OFF MY PS2!" Boland growled. Andrew sat upside down on the couch. His dad came down.

"Dad,he's playing my game!" Boland tattled.

"Well,isn't that cute. I did-" His dad started.

"I know,you did the same thing when you were his age. He's playing on my Profile,I'll prove it." Boland said,as he swiped the controller from Andrew and went to the main menu and found that Andrew made his own profile named "tjdindgffn".

"That can't be,Gretel isn't available by default." Boland said. Andrew took the controller back and went to the story mode menu,showing all the levels he unlocked.

"You even beat it on hard!?" Boland said,jaw dropped and almost wetting himself. Andrew stuck his tongue out again. Their mom came home,carrying six bags of diapers.

"Is that my baby playing a game!?" She said. Boland hoped he wouldn't be allowed to play it.

"I can't believe it! He can play games,not even 1 yet!" She said as she hugged Andrew,who was trying to play the game.

"This kid has got to go." Boland said to himself. Later that evening,Boland got on his computer and typed in "how to kill your infant brother and make it look like an accident" on Bing. Surprisingly,there were 10,000 results. Before he could click on anything,he heard the sound of his door's hinges. He quickly turned around and saw nothing except an open door. He turned back towards his computer screen and came face to face with Andrew's diapered rear,who was looking at his computer screen. Boland fell back in terror and wet himself,again. Andrew turned around and sat down at the edge of Boland's desk.

"You fucking infant!" Boland screeched. He looked at Andrew's eyes and saw they were taunting him. Boland grabbed Andrew by the back of his diaper.

"You are a menace to society!" He said as he set Andrew down. Then he kicked him as hard as he could on the head. Andrew fell back and was on the verge of tears. Boland realized that was a mistake. He ran over to Andrew and tried comforting him.

"Thats just a new way to say "I love you",please don't cry,I'll give you my PS2,please don't cry,You can have all my diapers,just please,don't cry,I'm begging you!" Boland said. Unfortunately,Boland's fate was sealed,Andrew let out the loudest cry he had ever made since his last 36 hour life. Their mother came tearing up the stairs and smashed through Boland's door. She saw the bruise on Andrew's head and Boland kneeling next to him.

"What did you do to him!?" His mother screeched. Boland put on the sweetest face he could make (which still isn't much) and faced his mother.

"Little Andrew sneaked into my Room. I set him on my desk to show him my computer,but he fell off and hurt his head." Boland said in his sweetest voice (which also isn't much). Andrew almost threw up after the sickening display of acting. Boland's mother grabbed Boland,sat down on his his bed,pulled off his diaper and spanked him with her iron like hands. Andrew laughed at him so much that he wet his diaper. Boland's mother spanked him over 100 times,before putting his diaper back on.

"And let that be a lesson to you about hurting your brother. Come on honey,lets get you in a dry diaper." His mother said to him and to his brother as she carried him out. Boland tried to sit down at his computer,but his butt hurt so much,he couldn't bare it. He reached in his drawer and grabbed another diaper,which he put over his own,so he could sit down.

The next morning,Boland's mom and dad took Andrew to the park,while he had to be baby sit by This teenager because he was bad. Her name was Rena (16 purple female allosauraus). Boland still had to wear 2 very thick diapers to sit down. He was hungry for revenge,he would stop at nothing to get to the park to kill Andrew. Rena was on the phone,chatting away like any other teenage babysitter. Boland could easily slip out of the house without her knowing,but he wanted to be safe. He shot her in the neck with a modified M9 tranquilizer dart,knocking her out. He threw a bunch of empty beer cans on the floor to cover his tracks.

Once outside,he got his tricycle out,which had bottle rockets attached to it. He lit them and sped down the sidewalk,knocking down several bystanders. He narrowly avoided a manhole. Soon,he saw the gate to the park,unfortunately,he crashed into the wall. He ditched his bike and slipped into the bushes. He peered through them,with an evil look on his face. He saw his family,sitting under a tree. Andrew was in his playpen. Boland moved closer. Edward Carnby from _Alone in the dark_ ran away from a Humanz down the sidewalk in front of Boland's bush.

"I hate it when I have to open my jacket to equip my weapons,why couldn't they give me a normal inventory system?" He cried as they ran off. Boland set up his first trap,a pungi trap,covered by leaves with a lollipop on it. He retreated in the bushes and waited. Andrew,who was sucking on his pacifier,saw the lollipop. Thinking it was pretty,he climbed over the fence of his playpen and started crawling towards it. Boland's excitement grew rapidly.

"Yes,yes,yes." He said to himself. Andrew simply took the lollipop and crawled back to his playpen.

"What!?" Boland yelled to himself. He got over to the pungi trap and pressed on it. It didn't collapse.

"Oh well." Boland said as he moved to his next plan. Meanwhile,Edward ran over it and fell in,impaled on the pungi sticks. Boland's next trap a series of bouncing betty landmines. He placed a caramel cream in the middle of them and in a nearby tree.

"Just a little off the top." Boland joked to himself. Andrew saw the caramel and crawled towards it. He triggered the bouncing bettys and the exploded,harmlessly above him.

"Mother fucker!" Boland yelled as he fell out of the tree and onto someone,he looked at who it was.

"Hey,your Spyro from the original Spyro games." Boland said,unfortunately,The fall must have killed Spyro. Boland got up and shoved the corpse in the bushes. Boland laid his next trap,a spiked log held up by a string tripwire. Boland hid in the bushes again.

"Theres no way he can avoid that." Boland said. He heard the trap spring. Excited,he ran out to see. It wasn't Andrew unfortunately,It was Artyom from _Metro 2033_.

"What are you doing in a park?" Boland asked.

"I was looking for that playground where I see the hallucination of-" Artyom started.

"I get it! I get it!" Boland yelled angerly as he pushed Artyom deeper in the spikes,killing him,then leaving. His next trap was his last,a catapult buried in the sand box,that would hurl Andrew into the nearby lake,where he would attach weights to him so he would drown. Boland slipped into his swim diapers (which he also had to wear 2 of) and slipped into the water,watching Andrew through a telescope.

Andrew crawled into the sandbox and started building sand castles. Boland prayed it would work. The catapult flung Andrew into the lake and drifted in front of Boland. Boland moved to tie the weight around Andrew,but Andrew kicked him in the face. Boland got angry and tried again,but Andrew pulled the tube out of Boland's Scuba tank. Boland started choking and swam for the surface behind these weeds,while Andrew held on to his tail. Boland broke through the water and took a big breath. He watched Andrew crawl away with his soaked diaper. His mother picked him up.

"Goodness,you really had to go." She said as she changed him. "It's about time to go."

Boland realized that he had to get home before them. But how? Boland remembered that he killed Spyro. He ran back to his corpse and tore off his wings. He climbed up a tree and jumped off,flapping them. He fell on the back of his family's car and rode it home. When it stopped,Boland climbed into his bedroom window. He quickly threw off his wet diapers and slipped into his green sleeper. He painfully lied down on his bed,pretending to be asleep.

"Rena! What is the meaning of this!?" He heard his mom yell downstairs. He chuckled a bit.

"Mrs Sanders,I don't know what-" Rena said.

"Get out! I'm never hiring you again." His mom yelled.

"All you teenagers are the same,partying everywhere." His dad said. The door slammed with a thud. He heard someone coming upstairs he tried to look as cute as possible. His mother came in.

"He looks so cute when he wets himself." His mother said. She closed the door.

"Wet myself?" Boland thought. He opened his eyes and looked at his crotch,it was soaking wet.

"Damn it! I should have thrown a diaper on first." He said as he threw off his sleeper and tried to get another diaper on,but he still couldn't. He threw it on the floor and grabbed a backpack from his closet. He threw his clothes,his books and any other diapers in it. He picked up his first diaper and taped it to his waist. He put on a pair of blue shorts and a gray t-shirt.

"I'm outta here. I'm gonna live in the wilderness like the dudes from _Final Fantasy 4_." He said to himself.

Flashback...

Cecil,Rosa,Kain,Rydia,and Yang were all gathered around a camp fire in front of a tent.

"Cecil,why couldn't we just stay at the inn?" Rydia said,swatting away bugs.

"Are you kidding? They charge 500 gil per person. I have better things to do with my money." Cecil said,holding a marshmallow on a stick over the fire.

"Like that show girl thing at the pub?"Rosa asked suspiciously.

"That was just one time,I reloaded the last save game." Cecil said as he took a bite out of his marshmallow.

"I agree with Cecil." Yang said.

"Finally." Cecil said.

"How else is he gonna bribe Rosa to do him?" Yang said. Cecil spit out his marshmallow.

"What? Shes my girlfriend! I'm her only love!" Cecil said.

"Tell that to Kain!" Rydia said,pointing to Kain.

"Kain!?" Cecil barked.

"Uhhhhh,well,you see..."Kain said.

"Kain and I got really drunk with Baccus cider while he was working for Golbez and when he wasn't looking,we made out." Rosa said. Cecil was speechless for several moments. He whipped out his Sword of Legend and tackled Kain.

"I'm actually glad we stayed out tonight,You can't see this stuff at the inn." Yang said.

End Flashback..

Boland climbed out of his window and jumped on his parents car. The alarm went off so he quickly jumped off and hid in the garbage pail. His dad came out to investigate.

"Damn cats,leaving claw marks on my Honda Element." He said as he went back inside. Boland got out of the garbage and walked to his destination,the forest. He sucked in his chest and walked in. After a few seconds,he stepped on a bear trap.

"COCK SUCKING MOTHER FUCKING HUNTERS!" He screamed in pain. He pried the trap apart and pulled his leg out. It bled profusely. He tied a string around his leg and twisted it with a stick. The bleeding stopped,but his leg also fell off. He put it in his back pack and limped further in the forest. After about 5 minutes,he tried to make a fire by rubbing 2 sticks together.

"How the hell is anyone supposed to do this?" He asked himself. Then,it started to rain.

"Oh come on!" He yelled at the sky. He wandered further in the forest,his clothes soaking wet.

"That little fucker,I can't believe it's come to this. Why the hell did my parents have another child? All those children's shows try to comfort older siblings into being good older brothers and hide the fact that it never works that way. I should have just choked Andrew in his-WHOA!" Boland muttered as he tripped over a plastic chair that stood by 2 tents.

"Oh my god,It's a miracle! Thank you GOD! Thank you!" He said as he unzipped one of the tents and narrowly avoided an axe to the face. He fell back as a bunch of guys bathed in darkness came out from the tents.

"I'm Carl Stucky,nice to meet you." One of the said as he threw a knife into Boland's shoulder. Boland turned and ran but bumped right into a huge guy.

"Remember to extinguish all smoking material." He said as he revved his chainsaw. Boland backed against a tree,peeing himself.

"Veterans drink free!" Another said as he threw several knives at Boland and narrowly pinned his clothes to the tree.

"Please do not feed the wildlife." The one with the chainsaw said as he lifted it in the air. Boland had never been this terrified in his life. He quickly tore off his clothes and ran away,in just his diaper. The tape holding it up got wet and came off,causing it to slip if Boland had not grabbed it. It also got wet from the rain,becoming heavy. He soon emerged from the forest and saw that the rain was coming from The sprinklers of Leon XIII's mansion.

"Rich assholes." Boland said to himself as a knife caught his diaper and yanked it away. He ran past the guy from _Saints Row_.

"Your the man brother!" He yelled. Boland kept running until he got back to his house and climbed back into his window. He closed and locked it and sat down,dripping wet and naked.

"I am never subjecting myself to nature again." He said. He saw movement in the corner of his room. It turned out to be Andrew,in his light blue sleeper,crawling towards him.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Boland asked angerly. Andrew sat down,making a crinkle noise. He was sucking on his pacifier as he held out a fresh diaper to Boland.

"I don't need your diapers,you spoiled little bitch." Boland said as he got up and went over to his cabinet and pulled out a drawer. It was empty,he put the last of his diapers and most of his clothes in the backpack which he left behind in the forest. He had nothing else to wear so he turned to Andrew,who crawled back to his own room.

"Wait,I reconsidered!" Boland said as he quietly followed Andrew back. Andrew reached into the bottom drawer of his cabinet and pulled out a different diaper. It had pink straps and flowers on it. It was a girls diaper.

"You want me to wear that?" Boland asked,embarassed. Andrew nodded.

"Screw you,I can just take your diapers!" Boland said. Andrew got a brief look of anger on his face before he shifted to sadness. He took the pacifier out of his mouth and tears grew in his eyes. Boland knew he was going to let out one of his massive cries and alert his parents. Boland couldn't believe it,his brother held the ace.

"NO,please don't,I'll wear it." Boland said,taking the diaper from Andrew who put the pacifier back in his mouth. Boland swore he saw Andrew smile beneath his pacifier. Boland tried putting the diaper on himself,jumping on one leg. He fell over,Andrew giggled quietly before crawling over to Boland with baby powder. Boland laid still while Andrew diapered him,surprised that he did this better than himself. When the powder settled,Boland was wearing a girl diaper. He got up and tried to leave,but Andrew grabbed his tail.

"Hey,I'm wearing the the diaper,let me go." Boland said,fed up with Andrew's games. Andrew shook his head. Boland sat down as Andrew reached in his drawer again. This time he pulled out a pink sleeper,a pink skirt,pink dress,pink tank top,red bow,and pink overalls with white shirt. He laid them out in front of Boland.

"You can not be serious." Boland said,eying the clothes. Andrew nodded.

"Come on,I've suffered enough already." Boland argued. Andrew took the pacifier out of his mouth again.

"No,I'll wear them. Your a little prick,you know that?" Boland asked. Andrew put the pacifier back in his mouth as he nodded,while smiling heavily. Boland put on the girly sleeper,while Andrew watched with delight. Boland took the rest of his clothes back to his room,knowing he'd half to wear them until he had some new clothes. Andrew followed him.

"How long do I have to dress like this?" Boland asked,more embarrassed than Barack Obama when he almost cursed. Andrew crawled over to Boland's calender and drew a circle around October 31st.

"But...It's August 21st." Boland said,peeing his girl diaper. Andrew nodded.

"How are you gonna make me stay like this until then?" Boland asked. Andrew gave Boland a disk,a DVD. Boland put it in His computer's disk drive. It showed him wearing a pull up,looking at himself in the mirror.

"Some day,I'm gonna be able to wear these and control when I have to pee. I can't wait until then!" He said in the video. He jumped around in happiness. He started peeing in the pull up and,as he jumped around,it fell off and he was unaware of it. He stopped to look at himself in the mirror again. He saw his naked form and looked down.

"Oh well,theres always next year." He said,as he jumped around more. This was taken when he was like,one and a half. Boland knew that Andrew must have a copy of it and can post it on the internet whenever he wants.

"Fine,you win." Boland said miserably. Andrew,yawned and crawled back to his own room. Boland got into bed and was about to go to sleep when he saw CJ from _grand theft auto:san andreas_ stealing his computer.

"Oh,sorry. I thought you was asleep." He said as he quickly ran outside. Boland looked out the window and saw CJ load it into a black boxville and drove off quickly. He sighed and went to sleep.

Boland awoke next morning and miserably got out of bed. When he looked at his feet,he noticed his sleeper was Green. Confused,he threw it off and saw he was wearing a boy diaper as well. His mother came into his room.

"Good Morning sweetie! I hope you slept well." She said as she hugged him.

"Mom? Are you feeling alright?" He asked. He was shocked to see Andrew WALK into his room,carrying a tray of expensive food.

"I thought my big bro might like a breakfast in bed." He said.

"I don't believe this." Boland said to himself. His dad came in.

"Hi son,I just bought you an Xbox!" His dad said. Boland was dumbfounded as he mother pulled out the back of his diaper.

"Your dry this morning. You know what that means?" She said.

"What?" Boland asked. Boland felt his diaper come off and something else put on him. He looked down and saw Andrew holding his diaper and saw a pull up on himself.

"Only the best for my big brother." Andrew said as he hugged Boland. Boland felt the waist of his pull up,it was the thing he wanted more than anything else.

"This...This...can't be happening." He thought. His mother and Father hugged him as well.

"This is the greatest day of-" Boland started before a loud cry shattered his dream. He found himself still in bed and dressed like a girl. His brother was crying.

"Am I just a toy for a being of superior power?" Boland asked himself.

Meanwhile...

I was writing this story at my desk,wearing just a diaper (and in my dino form if your not familiar with me) and chuckled when I wrote the last line.

Back to the story...

Boland miserably got out of bed and took off his girly pajamas. He put on the pink skirt/pink tank top combo. Then,after gathering his guts,he went downstairs. He took his seat at the table. Andrew wasn't there yet. His dad walked by and noticed how he was dressed.

"Son,you are aware that your wearing female clothes." His dad asked.

"Yes." Boland said,pissed off.

"Why?" His dad asked.

"Blackmail. I know what your going to say,the same thing happened to you." Boland said.

"Not exactly,I was forced to dress like a girl because my mother punished me for painting her cat pink." His dad said. His mother came down,carrying Andrew,who was still in his sleeper. She noticed Boland and was about to say something.

"Don't even ask." Boland said still pissed off. His mother set Andrew in his High chair. Andrew was trying very hard not to look directly at Boland,while trying to hold back lots of laughter. After a very humiliating day at school which was not included in the outline for this story,Boland miserably came home. As he walked in the living room,he saw Andrew playing his PS2 again. His father quickly ran by him and put on his trench coat.

"Dad,where are you going?" Boland asked,pulling his skirt down over his diaper.

"To the store,diaper shortage." His dad said.

"But,you stockpiled like 100 diapers." Boland pointed out as he took off his girl clothes.

"It's like ammo on _Resident Evil 5_,it looks like a lot,but you burn through it fast." His dad said as he left.

"Honey,could you keep an eye on your brother while I make dinner?" His mother shouted from the kitchen.

"No." Boland said,looking at the roses on his diaper.

"Good,your such a good brother." She said.

"Whoop de do." Boland muttered as he sat down on the couch and watched his brother plow through _Half Life_. Gordon Freeman encountered a Maw Man.

"Wait,don't shoot! This headcrab on my head is dead!" It cried before Gordon emptied 20 pistol rounds in it.

"Hey,are you gonna be finished soon? I wanna play _Gun_." Boland asked. Andrew turned around and shook his head.

"Come on,I just went through a fucking hailstorm of insults and need something to sooth my injuries." Boland said again. Andrew threw him a bottle of Asprins. Boland was furious,but he soon got an idea.

"Do you want your bottle?" He asked. Andrew looked at him confused,nodding. Boland ran into the kitchen and grabbed it. But before going back,he put a Laxative pill in it. He gave it to Andrew,who drank it very quickly. Boland waited patiently on the couch. Soon Andrew sat up and felt his stomach. He heavily defecated his diaper.

"Need changed?" Boland asked. Andrew nodded. Boland grabbed him and carried him upstairs and took him to his room. He laid Andrew on his changing table and took off his sleeper. Boland than removed his diaper and went over to the dresser.

"Damn,your out of diapers." Boland said. Andrew was somewhat distressed.

"Wait,you can use one of mine." He said again as he went in his room and grabbed a girl diaper. He diapered Andrew with it. Andrew was embarrassed.

"Damn it,I'm wet. Your good at changing,can you change me?" Boland said after looking in his diaper. Andrew Got down from the table as Boland laid down on the floor. Andrew took off his diaper and was about to powder him,but Boland kept moving around.

"Stop,that tickles." He said. Andrew grabbed one of his legs,but Boland kicked him in the face with the other. Andrew fell back and tried to crawl back over to Boland,but his diaper was stuck on something.

"You know that you just sat on a glue blot?" Boland said as he fell back laughing. Andrew boiled with rage. A karma meter from _Infamous _appeared on screen and filled to max. For a brief minute,Andrew gained the strength to stand up. He tore off the straps on his diaper and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a laptop form behind it. Boland noticed it and saw what was on it's screen. It was Youtube's uploader. All the sudden he scrambled to his feet and got on his knees in front of Andrew.

"Please,I'm sorry,I won't do it again." He begged. Andrew moved his cursor to the upload button.

"I'll dress like a girl for all of November and December too!" He offered. Andrew moved his finger closer to the left click button.

"You can use my computer's data limit!" Boland offered again. Andrew barely touched the button.

"Fine,you...can...have...my...ps2." Boland said,crying. Andrew moved his finger away from the button and smiled. He made Boland lay on his back and changed him. Boland also changed him as well.

3 years later...

Boland closed his detested family album. He was in his blue pull up,which he finally earned for being able to control his bowels and bladder.

"That truly was the worst day of my life. At least things are different now." He said. He threw the album in his trash bin and walked out of his room.

"Now I'm in charge. That snot nosed little brother of mine will never pull something like that on me ag-AaAAAhHHHh!" He screamed as he tripped on a string that was stretched out in front of the stairs. He fell down them very painfully. Andrew,the one who stretched the string,walked over to the top of the steps.

"Things have changed,your even more oblivious to my wraith than you were 3 years ago!" He said to Boland,who broke his leg.

The end,at least until the next episode.

**I tried to make this part DL and part family guy. Please comment and tell me what you think.**


	4. Beach Blanket bastards

Pains of Nursing

Episode 3: Beach Blanket Bastards

Any copyrighted material is used in a fictitious parodied manner.

One day at the Sanders home. I know this is the 3rd time (4th if you've read the lost episode) but get the fuck off my back about it. I'm not the first to stage a scenario that takes place at the same location every time. The weather was hot and sunny, a perfect day to go to the beach. Unless your like me and have your own pool. In fact, that's what this episode is about, dumb ass.

Andrew (red 2-year old male dinosaur, species unknown) ran down the second floor hallway. His diaper was unstrapped and he was holding it up with his hands. His older brother Boland (red 5-year old dinosaur) was trying to catch him. If you've read episode 1, you'll be delighted to know that Boland finally got his Pull-ups back. He was wearing a pair with green lines around the legs and waist. In his hand was a green and blue swim diaper.

Andrew ran into the upstairs bathroom and slammed the door on Boland's face, throwing him to the floor. Andrew pulled his diaper back up. Boland got up and banged on the door.

"I just want to put this on you!" He said.

"Why are you the one who always has to diaper me? Is it because you like seeing little boys naked?" Andrew taunted from inside the bathroom.

"Moms busy with something. She asked me to diaper you." Boland said.

"To be honest, she almost always asks you to diaper me. So far, dad was the only other one who did." Andrew pointed out.

"Look, will you please come out?" Boland asked.

"No! Nothing you do will make me come out!" Andrew yelled, crossing his arms.

"Fine, then I'll go delete your Xbox 360 profile." Boland said.

"You touch that console and I will kill you!" Andrew yelled.

"Come out or I will." Boland threatened.

"So you can rape me? Hell no!" Andrew yelled.

"Alright, but it's going to be a shame to lose all those achievements on _Portal 2_." Boland said, walking towards the staircase.

Without even bothering to hold his diaper up, Andrew threw open the door and leaped at Boland. He tackled him by the neck and knocked him down the stairs. This is a very common sight actually;

One morning, Boland got up at around 7:00, his blue lined pull-up sagged.. He was still half asleep when he came near the stairs. Andrew, who was in his white sleeper jumped out from around the corner and screamed. Boland was terrified by this and he fell back, down the stairs. Then another time, Andrew ran out of the bathroom, dripping wet and naked. He got water all over the floor in front of the stairs. Boland came out after him, but he slipped on the water and fell down again. Then another night, Boland came out of the shower, wearing a pink towel. As he walked by the steps, Andrew stuck out his leg from behind a corner. Boland tripped on it and fell down the stairs again.

Anyway, back to the present time. Andrew sat on Boland's back, grabbed his head and slammed it continuously on the floor. Boland somehow managed to slip the swim diaper on Andrew while he was doing this, even though he was on his stomach. Andrew stopped when he saw the swim diaper. He slammed Boland's head one last time and went into the living room. He slunked on the couch and turned on the Tv. _Baby Felix and Friends_ was on.

Baby Felix was standing in front of Baby Kitty. He was wearing his sky blue sleeper while Kitty wore her pink one.

"So Kitty, do you want to go out?" Baby Felix asked.

"Not tonight, I have a head ache." Baby Kitty said.

"You said that same thing yesterday." Baby Felix said.

"Look, I like you. It's just I need some private time." Baby kitty said.

"For 25 days?" Baby Felix asked.

"I've been having some emotional trauma." Baby Kitty said.

"From what?" He asked.

"FROM YOU! You are a retarded, chocolate addicted, toddler! Half of the time we go out, you strip off your sleeper and walk around naked!" Kitty hissed.

"Hey, that was the mirror's fault." Baby Felix said.

"Then how come I still had clothes?" Kitty asked.

"Naked female characters cause controversy." Baby Felix answered.

"We'll see how much controversy this episode causes, because we're through." Baby Kitty said, walking away.

Baby Felix picked up his yellow bag with black x's.

"Magic bag! Do your stuff!" he said.

The Bag transformed into a Barrett .50 caliber Sniper rifle. He blew Kitty's head off with it and laughed manically. Adult Felix from the Future poked his head through the bag.

"I thought I told you not to use the bag for evil!" He said.

"Oh come on, you would have done the same thing." Baby Felix said.

"You broke your promise, now the bag is gone!" Future Felix said.

He pulled his head back inside and the bag vanished.

"We'll see who's laughing when I use my magic mirror to steal his bag." Baby Felix snickered.

Andrew switched off the Tv. Boland came out of the downstairs bathroom, with several waterproof bandages on his face. Their mother came in from outside.

"Boland, do you want a Swim diaper too?" She asked him.

"No, I'm way to old for those. I want to wear my new limited edition Limited edition _Duke Nukem_ speedo." Boland said, holding up a black speedo with the nuclear symbol on the front.

"I was just worried that you might have another accident." His mother said.

"No way. I've got bladder of steel." Boland said.

"Thats not what your bladder said in episode 1." Andrew said from in the living room.

Boland growled at Andrew. He didn't say anything, otherwise his mom would spank him. She went into the living room and picked up Andrew.

"Is my baby ready for the beach?" She asked him.

"Yeah! Maybe there'll be some naked chicks! Or maybe Carl Johnson will go insane and run over everyone in his sports car!" Andrew said, happily.

They both went outside, to their green SUV. Their Father was already in the driver's seat.

"Do I have to sit next to Andrew? He's so annoying." Boland said.

"You'll have to do more than that actually. His booster seat model had a massive recall and I didn't get a chance to buy him a new one. So I need you to hold him." His mother said.

Boland's pupils shrank in fear. In case you don't already know, he and his brother don't have the best relationship.

"But...But why can't you hold him?" Boland asked.

"Because small children are safer in the backseat." His mother asked.

"Can't you sit in the back?" Boland asked.

"No, theres not enough space back there." She answered.

She gave Andrew to him.

"But why did his booster seat get recalled anyway?" Boland asked.

Flashback..

A young purple dinosaur sat in his now-recalled booster seat. It had a belt that goes around his neck. When the car he was in stopped, his head fell off, decapitated by the neck belt.

Present...

Boland got in his backseat, Andrew sat on his lap.

"Why aren't you in your suit? Afraid you'll wet yourself?" Andrew taunted.

"I'm going to change into it at the beach." Boland said, trying to keep his calm.

"Why? In case you wet yourself on the way there?" Andrew taunted again.

"You know, if mom wasn't here, I would kick your ass." Boland whispered.

"Be careful what you say brother. My tear ducts can be triggered at anytime." Andrew said.

"Why are you so abusive towards me?" Boland asked.

"Mainly that time you kicked me when I wandered into your room." Andrew said.

"You were in my fucking room. What did you expect? Change you?" Boland argued.

"There was also the fact that I could feel your hatred towards me." Andrew added.

"How the hell did you do that?" Boland asked.

"I could hear you talking about from inside mom." Andrew said.

Flashback..

Before you see this, it's important that you know that the characters in this series were born like humans, not from eggs. Another deviation is that they didn't urinate either, so suck it up like a man and just read.

Andrew was still inside his mother's stomach when she, his dad, and Boland sat down for dinner. Boland was 2 at the time and still wore diapers and sat in a high chair. His dad was spoon feeding him this green baby food that tasted horrible.

"Are you excited that your going to have a new baby brother?" His mom asked him.

"No." Boland said before his dad pushed another spoonful into his mouth.

"Oh come on, you'll love to have a little brother." His dad said.

"No, I'll hate his guts and reject him, like that Gustave guy from _Saga Frontier 2_." Boland said.

The time of the Firebrand ceremony from _SaGa Frontier 2_.

Gustave 12, clad in white and red robes, lead his son, Gustave 13, who was in a red shirt, down the velvet carpet to the Firebrand, a magic sword which deems if the wielder can become king. Gustave 12 picked it up and held it into the air. It's blade shone red with Anima. He set it back down.

"Now my son, show your Anima." Gustave 12 said.

Gustave 13 didn't hear him, he was listening to his iPod. Gustave 12 kicked him in the shin.

"Oww, what the hell?" Gustave 13 asked before he saw the Firebrand. "Oh, that."

He picked the Firebrand and held it into the air. The windows behind them suddenly turned into stone walls.

"My God! He not only doesn't have any Anima, he also turns windows into stone! He must be exiled!" Gustave 12 said.

"So did I make it?" Gustave 13 asked, oblivious.

Back to Andrew's flashback..

Andrew heard Boland from inside his mother's stomach.

"I guess I'll have to strike first." Andrew thought to himself.

End flashback...

Meanwhile, in a nearby apartment was 2 of Andrew's friends, Walter, 2 year old light green male, and his twin sister Cynthia, 2 year old yellow female. Walter was throwing diapers out of his dresser. He was actually naked. Cynthia was in bed, clad in her white nightshirt and pinned diaper. She caught a cold and was unable to go anywhere for a while.

"Damn it! Where are they!?" Walter asked himself.

"Where are what?" Cynthia asked, putting down the Mad magazine she was reading.

"The swim diapers! Andrew's mom is gonna take me to the beach and I can't find them!" Walter panicked.

He dug into another drawer and pulled out a PS2 game.

"_Hidden Invasion_? Pfffft." He said as he threw it in the garbage bin.

"Then why are you naked?" Cynthia asked before sneezing hard into her tissue.

"So I can just slip into it without wasting time taking off my old diaper." Walter said

Walter crawled underneath his bed. He found a teenage blonde girl in a white shirt and black skirt hiding there. Walter thought she looked hot. It was Fiona from _Haunting Ground_ if your curious. She was reading an old book Walter discarded under his bed.

"Uhhh, hello?" Walter said.

The girl looked at him and Screamed. She stormed out from under the bed and her Vision turned black and white. Terrified for no reason, she jumped out the window and fell to her death.

"Who the hell was that?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know, but she must be on the production team." Walter said, noting that the screen was still black and white.

Walter's mother came into their room.

"My goodness, why are you naked?" She asked Walter.

"I can't find my swim diapers!" Walter said, pulling his tail between his legs.

"They're in the living room, I was waiting for you to come out so I could put one on you." His mother said.

"Oh. Bye sis!" Walter said as he rushed out of the room.

"Are you still feeling sick?" His mother asked Cynthia.

"Yeah, feel like that thing from _Resident Evil 4_ is in me." Cynthia said before sneezing into her tissue.

"Don't worry, dad will take care of you. Sorry you won't be able to come with us." The Mother said.

"Oh it's fine, I don't want to get my snot in the lake." Cynthia said, stretching her back.

Her nightgown slipped down her back, revealing her diaper.

"Bye sweetie. You can take off your nightgown if you want, but keep your diaper on. Don't want to see urine stains on your bed again." Her mother said.

Her mother kissed her and left.

"Walter's a dick." She muttered.

In the living room, Walter's mother tied the string on his blue and red swim diaper. Walter was surprisingly excited for something that seems dull to most computer nerds like me. His tail was actually wagging like that of a dog.

"I've never seen you this excited before." His mom said.

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting for winter to end for this day!" Walter said.

A horn honked from outside. Walter almost pissed himself in excitement.

"They're here!" He squealed.

He got up and tried running for the door, but his mom grabbed him by his swim diaper.

"Ahhh mom, whats the problem?" Walter whined.

"Don't forget to ask Mr. Sanders to lend me his shotgun. The tenant next door keeps peaking through that hole in the wall." His mom said.

The man looking through the hole in the wall (brown hair, white shirt, jeans. Henry Townshend from _Silent Hill 4_.) ducked down from the hole, but peeked back through for a second.

"Yeah, yeah. Can I please go now?" he asked.

"Alright." She said.

The second she let go of his diaper, he ran out the door and down the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the Sanders car...

"Come on! Challenge me!" Andrew asked Boland.

"What's the French Tank?" Boland asked, unenthusiastically.

"Hotchkiss H-39! See? WW2 games can teach you about military hardware!" Andrew said.

"Yeah? Then what is the Flying Pancake?" Boland asked.

"An experimental Airplane." Andrew answered.

"That didn't even fly during the war." Boland said.

"_Secret Weapons over Normandy_." Andrew said.

"Games like those shouldn't misguide us about WW2, they are fic-" Boland started.

Before he could finish, Walter threw open his door and leaped tackled Boland. Walter and Andrew sat on top of Boland.

"Beach! Beach! Beach!" Walter said.

"Dude calm down. I think your sitting on my brother's windpipe." Andrew said.

Walter moved to the side a bit so Boland could breath again.

"I can't wait until we get to the beach!" Walter said.

He started bouncing up and down on Boland's chest, knocking the air out of him. Boland grabbed him and his brother and sat upright.

"You boys buckled in?" his dad asked.

"We would if they had booster seats." Boland muttered.

"Why are you so excited? It's just a beach." Andrew asked Walter.

"You really want to know?" Walter asked.

"Just freaking tell the reader already." Boland said.

"Alright. It's because...I like to put sand in my diaper!" Walter exclaimed.

Boland and Andrew were somewhat disturbed by this.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"It just feels really warm and tickles." Walter said.

"That is like some new kind of fetish." Boland said.

"That should end up on that Taboo show." Andrew said.

"I'm so excited. I think I already wet myself!" Walter said.

"Ewww. Thank god we don't have any extra swim diapers." Boland stated.

"Actually, we do sweetie. They're in the back. Could you change Walter?" Boland's mom asked.

Andrew grabbed the water bottle that was sitting in the cup holder and poured it down his swim diaper.

"I'm wet too." Andrew said.

"Oh come on! We're in a moving vehicle!" Boland complained.

"If either of them get a rash, you'll be spending the rest of summer without your MP3." His mom threatened.

Boland immediately put both of them down and tore their swim diapers off. He put some baby powder on their rears and quickly reached into the back. Andrew reached under the car seat and grabbed a fish hook with some string. He poked the hook through the back of Boland's pull-up. Then he tied the other end of the string to dad's car seat. Boland retrieved the extra swim diapers and tied them on the toddlers. Then he picked them back up and sat them on his lap.

"Are we almost there?" He asked.

"Not yet, theres a car wreck up here." His dad said.

On the road ahead were 2 convertibles. One was light blue and the other was purple. The owner of the blue car had black hair, jeans and a blue tropical shirt (Tommy Vercetti from _Grand Theft Auto: Vice city_). The owner of the purple car had gray hair, sunglasses, black pants, and purple jacket (Johnny Gat from _Saints Row_). They stood facing each other out on the road.

"I had the right of way! This is your fault!" Gat yelled in Tommy's face.

"At least I didn't rip off someone else's game!" Tommy back sassed.

"OOOHHHH! Johnny, you got Jacked!" Said a purple dinosaur in a car behind them.

Johnny and Tommy pulled out Beretta 92Fs and blasted the dinosaur with bullets.

"Lets sing a song while we wait!" Walter suggested.

"Oh please don't." Boland said.

"_Go make some new disaster!_" Andrew sang, which was "now I just want you gone" from _Portal 2_.

"_And thats what I'm counting on!_" Andrew and Walter sang together.

Boland covered his reptilian ears. Several hours later, they finally arrived at the beach.

"_Now I just want you gone_!" Walter and Andrew finished.

"We're here." Their mom said.

"Thank god." Boland muttered.

Boland's mom came over to his door and took Andrew and Walter. As he got out of the car, the fish hook Andrew put on his Pull-up ripped it off. He looked behind him and saw it hanging out of the door. He blushed and pulled his tail between his legs. Andrew and Walter snickered from his mother's arms. Boland quickly reached in the back of the car and grabbed his Spedo. He quickly slipped it on. It felt really tight, but he put on a brave face and followed his family on the beach.

Andrew's Mother set him and Walter down on the sand. Walter immediately grabbed a handful of it and forced it down his Swim diaper.

"God, it feels even better than I remember!" He said.

"Won't that stuff irritate your scales?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, caused severe chaffing, but I don't care. It feels so good." Walter said.

"Ehh, what the hell." Andrew said.

Andrew grabbed a handful of it and forced it down his diaper.

"OOOWWW! This stuff is frigging hot!" He yelled.

Andrew reached down his diaper and pulled a small amount of the sand out. He scratched at it due to itching caused by the sand.

"How the hell do you put up with this?" He asked Walter.

"I just focus on how warm it feels." Walter said.

Walter laid down on the sand feeling how warm it was. Andrew was trying to get his swim diaper off, but he couldn't undo the string that held it up. Andrew's mother saw him struggling with his diaper.

"Boland, I think your brother needs changed again." His mother said.

"I changed him already!" Boland whined.

"I hope you'll get along fine without your MP3 then." She said.

Boland growled in anger as he grabbed another swim diaper from the car. He easily undid the string around Andrew's diaper. He strung the new one on.

"For once, I'm actually thanking you." Andrew said.

"Yeah right." Boland said before leaving.

"Hey! Andrew!" A voice yelled.

Andrew looked the other way and saw a sky blue dinosaur in the distance wearing a pair of green trunks. It was another one of his friends, Thompson.

"Tom!" Andrew yelled back.

Andrew got off the sand, and ran towards Tom. He ran past a man in a blue uniform (a citizen from _Half Life 2_).

"Stay off the sand!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a large pale green bug (Antlion from _Half Life 2_) emerged from the sand and stabbed the citizen with it's sharp mandibles. It then pulled his corpse back under the sand. Andrew finally caught up to Thompson.

"Tom, it's good to see you man. Walters been acting like a schizophrenic." Andrew said.

Walter poured more sand down his diaper.

"Check me out, wearing real swim trunks." Thompson said, pointing at his trunks.

"But your not even potty trained." Andrew pointed out.

"Don't tell anyone, but I'm actually wearing a regular diaper underneath them." Thompson whispered, pulling his trunks down a bit to show his plastic diaper.

"What if you go swimming?" Andrew asked.

"It'll just look like big balls." Thompson said.

"I doubt anyone will buy that." Andrew said.

"Ahh who cares? Everyone knows we need diapers anyway." Thompson said.

Thompson led Andrew over to his mother and his little sister Tavi. She was sky blue just like him and also wore a plastic diaper. There was a deep hole next to them.

"I've been trying to dig my way to hell." Thompson said.

"You can't dig your way to hell!" Andrew said.

"Don't push your atheism on me." Thompson said.

"No, I mean there is a hell, but it doesn't lay in the earth's crust. It's an alternate dimension, like heaven." Andrew said.

"Then why did all those cartoon characters end up there when they go deep underground?" Thompson asked.

"The looney tunes are retards." Andrew pointed out.

"Still, I think something awesome is down there. No one else has tried to before." Thompson said.

Thompson grabbed his adult sized shovel and climbed down into the hole.

"Pray that a wave doesn't drown you down there." Andrew yelled down.

"HOLY SHIT!" Thompson yelled.

Thompson clawed his way out of the hole. A look of terror was on his face.

"What happened?" Andrew asked.

Suddenly a pale green humanoid creature with 6 eyes (an Imp from _Doom 3_) climbed on the ledges of the hole.

"What the fuck!?" Andrew yelled.

Thompson grabbed the shovel and bashed the Imp in the head with it multiple times, forcing it back underground. Then he started shoveling sand back in the hole, sealing it.

"I guess thats why no one has done that before." Thompson said.

Walter came over to where they were. The front of his swim diaper had a massive lump in it that caused it to sag.

"Whoa, I didn't know your mom let you take Viagra." Thompson said.

"It's sand." Andrew said.

"Why the hell is there sand in your diaper?" Thompson asked.

"It feels good." Walter said.

His diaper slipped and would have fallen down if he didn't grab it. Andrew and Thompson needed their diapers changed due to the demon attack. Tom had his changed in a changing booth to avoid being seen in his diaper. While Andrew was laying on his mom's beach towel as she tied his swim diaper, he saw a familiar face. It was a purple Female in a blue one piece swimsuit. Their was a bulge in her pelvis which was most likely a swim diaper. Andrew leaped to his feet before his mom could even finish tying his diaper. He ran towards the female, his diaper fell off along the way. He came up behind her.

"Hi Violet." he said.

Violet turned around and was surprised him in more than one way.

"You know this isn't a nudist beach right?" She asked.

Andrew looked at himself and covered his rear and pulled his tail between his legs. He ran back to where his diaper fell off and grabbed it. He slipped it on, holding it up. He laid down on the sand and let Violet tie it on him. He squeezed her buttocks while she did, it crinkled. Then he pulled her in closer and kissed her.

"I can't believe we all came to the same beach on the same day." He said.

"Thats what fiction does." She said.

Meanwhile, Boland was about to enter his standard affairs. He was standing on the beach, flexing his weak muscles to look cool for the ladies. Then a large green T-rex wearing the same kind of speedo he wore came up behind him. This was his greatest enemy. Actually, it's more like the relation between the Grasshopper and Praying Mantis, Predator and prey. He grabbed Boland by his spedo and picked him up by it.

"I didn't know you were coming here today!" Boland said.

"The waves called to me. Your wearing the same suit as me." The T-rex said.

"Yeah...I see you like Duke Nukem too." Boland said sheepishly.

"Theres only enough room for one here." Tyrone said.

"Then what the hell am I supposed to wear!?" Boland asked.

Tyrone thought for a second. Then he dragged Boland into one of the striped Changing booths.

"Oh come on!" Boland yelled.

The door opened and Boland was thrown out onto the sand, in a plastic diaper. Tyrone laughed at him before grabbing a surfboard and catching a wave. Boland gave him dirty looks. Tyrone fell off his board almost instantly. While he was underwater, small white worms surrounded him. One of them bit his finger, another bit his tail. Soon they all started taking bites out of him until there were so many that you couldn't even see him. We the worms dissipated, all that was left of Tyrone was his skeleton and suit. That's what you get when you swim in waters with Carnivorous Leeches from the _Half Life_ series.

Andrew and Violet went back to where Thompson and Walter were. There was so much sand in Walter's diaper that it bulged out the size of a bathtub and Thompson was building a sand castle in it.

"Hey Tom, let me and Violet bury you in sand." Andrew said.

"No way, I don't want sand in my diaper." Thompson said.

"Why don't you take off your diaper?" Andrew asked.

"...I could just wear my trunks afterwards." Thompson said.

Thompson reached in his trunks and unstrapped his diaper. He pulled it out and threw it away. Violet and Andrew then buried him in sand, except for his head.

"Damn, I shouldn't have drunken all that juice." He said.

"Uhhhh, Violet, want to play some Volleyball?" Andrew asked.

"Sure, lets go." She said.

"Wait! Dig me out of here!" Thompson yelled after them.

Walter added more sand to his diaper, which expanded in all directions.

"Who needs baby powder when you have sand?" He said.

The string holding his diaper on couldn't take the stress anymore. It snapped, flinging his diaper into the mouth of Thompson, still yelling for help. Walter sat naked in the pile of sand. Boland returned to the towel where his parents were at because he didn't want to get any sand or water in his diaper. He sat there, grumpy. Andrew and Violet were playing Volleyball, like they said. Andrew kicked it in the air and it landed on Violet's head. For some reason, her swimsuit fell down, revealing her pink swim diaper. She pulled it back on and punched the ball in the air, and it knocked Andrew cold.

Later, he and Violet went out into the water. They splashed each other. Walter came out too, Naked of course. He dove underwater, looking at various items. A shoe, a lighter, a gun, and the Eagle sword from _Prince of Persia: Warrior within_. Then he found a bottle with a piece of paper in it. He grabbed it and took it to the surface where he looked at it. It was a treasure map (uh duh).

"Holy shit! Guys! I think this is a freaking treasure map!" Walter yelled.

"What are you? 3?" Andrew taunted.

"No, 2 actually." Walter answered.

"Oh, right." Andrew said.

"Honey! It's time to go!" Andrew's mom said.

"Coming mom!" Andrew said.

Andrew and Violet came out of the water. Walter came out last, and shocked many people on the beach with his nudity. Soon, Andrew, Walter and Boland were all back in the car.

"What happened to you spedo? Couldn't live without padding?" Andrew taunted.

"Yeah, I couldn't live without padding." Boland said sarcastically.

"Seriously dude, I think this is a real treasure map." Walter said.

"You think every piece of Paper is a treasure map." Andrew said.

"Since when?" Walter asked.

"Remember that time we were at the mall and we sneaked away from our parents to steal stuff from gamestop?" Andrew asked.

"Oh yeah, you had like 20 games hidden in your diaper." Walter recalled.

"I recall you picking up a short power up brochure and said it was a map to the mall's hidden safe." Andrew said.

"That was like, 2 months ago." Walter said.

"Six flags, last summer. At the daycare center, you thought a scribbled piece of paper was the map to Six Flags' vault." Andrew said.

"Well, maybe that was a little stupid." Walter admitted.

"Hospital, when you had the flu. You thought a nurse's schedule was a tactical map to the private torture room of Barack Obama." Andrew said.

"I don't even remember that one." Walter said.

"My point is, you are insane." Andrew said.

"Am not!" Walter said.

"Then why aren't you wearing anything?" Andrew asked.

Walter looked at himself and saw that he was naked. He thought for several seconds.

"Because...I was working on my tan." He said.

"Dinosaurs don't get tans." Andrew said.

"I am still not insane!" Walter said, throwing a tantrum.

"You are." Andrew said calmly.

Walter slapped Andrew in the face with his left hand. A small slap fight began. Boland didn't bother to stop it, he was actually entertained by it. Eventually, the car stopped at Walter's apartment building. He got out of the car and stuck his tongue out at Andrew. Andrew flipped him the bird. Walter angerly stomped up back to his apartment, where he was put into a new diaper. He stomped into his and Cynthia's room, where he saw her passed out, laying halfway off her bed, and just in her diaper, which was dull gray. Walter slammed the door, which caused her to jolt awake and fell headfirst on the floor.

"Andrew is a complete ass." Walter exclaimed.

"Really? I thought you were!" Cynthia said, grumpy.

"I found a real treasure map and he called me insane!" Walter yelled.

"Could you stop whining for 3 minutes and change me?" Cynthia asked before sneezing into her diaper.

"Change yourself you stupid bitch! I'm tired of being told what's real and what isn't!" Walter screamed.

Cynthia left the room and kindly asked her mother to change her. Walter sat on his bed, where he pulled the map out of his diaper and looked at it. He gently set it on his side table and grabbed the lamp that was next to it. He smashed it on the floor and then smashed Cynthia's lamp. He went on a tantrum rage, pulling the drawer's out of his dresser and throwing diapers around. After his mother finished changing Cynthia, she opened the door, revealing him, with an ax, about to chop off their cat's head. He saw her and gently lowered the ax, smiling in vain.

Meanwhile, it grew quite late at Andrew's house. Boland, who had donned a blue pull-up, was trying to get his brother to sleep. Andrew was laying in his crib, which he felt like sleeping in because he fell off his other bed several times. He was in a sky blue sleeper with a flap on the rear. Boland was sitting on a nearby stool, reading him a printed out copy of Leon 13's _Echo Fright_.

"What the hell does that mean? Said Richard." Boland read.

"It's not funny when you read it." Andrew said, bored.

"It's not funny in the first place. What do you expect from Leon 13's first complete story?" Boland said.

"You'd make me fall asleep from your boredom." Andrew said.

"Good, Then I'd do my job." Boland said.

"I'm not that tired. I could stay up all night if I wanted to." Andrew said.

"Oh please, you couldn't stay up one nanosecond past 10." Boland taunted.

"Is that a bet?" Andrew asked.

"No." Boland said.

"Because I'd be willing to bet my Xbox against your MP3." Andrew taunted.

"No." Boland said.

"Your just scared your gonna lose." Andrew said.

"What will it take for you to go to sleep?" Boland asked.

Andrew thought for a second.

"Some warm milk might help." Andrew said.

Boland rushed downstairs to get the drink.

"Little does he know that he'll have to get up in the middle of the night to change me from it." Andrew giggled.

Andrew heard a beep from his laptop. He climbed out of the crib and opened it, he had a program that allowed it to act like a cell phone.

"Andrew!" A voice said.

"Walter, will you just drop it!?" Andrew said.

"No No No! Just listen to me! I looked on the internet and found out that there was a treasure here left behind by the British after the American Revolution." Walter said.

"So?" Andrew asked.

"So that's what this map leads to!" Walter said.

"Walter I'd rather play _Hidden Invasion_ the rest of my life than believe you about that fucking map." Andrew said.

"But I can't go out alone in the dark!" Walter said.

"Why don't you just wait till day?" Andrew asked.

"My mom gave me a huge spanking and grounded me for a year." Walter said.

"He He He. Why?" Andrew asked.

"Because I destroyed my room." Walter said.

"You know what? I bored of this, good night." Andrew said.

"Wait! I'll make it worth your while!" Walter said.

"How?" Andrew asked.

Walter took a deep breath.

"If we don't find it, you can have...Access to my Xbox live account" Walter said sadly.

"...How many points left?" Andrew asked.

"5000." Walter said.

"You got yourself a deal!" Andrew said.

Andrew closed his laptop and grabbed a rope from his toy chest. He threw outside the window and tied the other end to his closet door knob. He rappelled down to the street to meet up with Walter.

Unknowingly to him, Boland was watching from his doorway. A look of mischief filled his face.

"If mom finds out he ran off during the night, she'll kill him! I've got to catch him!" He said to himself.

Boland threw on a black T-shirt and blue shorts and took off after Andy.

Meanwhile, At Walter's house, Walter threw on a blue and red striped sweater. His sister, who was asleep, awoke when he got near the window.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked.

"Since when do you care?" Walter asked.

"Since mom paid me 25 bucks to make sure you don't leave while your grounded." Cynthia said.

"Cyn, please, this is something big." Walter said.

Before Cynthia could say anything else, Walter Jumped at her and muffled her mouth.

"This is a vial of Nitroglycerine. If you try to move, it will explode." Walter said, holding up a red vial.

"What if I just called for mom?" Cynthia asked.

Walter stuffed a rolled up sock as far in Cynthia's mouth as he could.

"Don't worry, I'll let you go when I get back." Walter said.

Walter kissed Cynthia on her snout before placing the vial on her stomach. He opened the window, waved goodbye, and fell down out of the 3rd floor. Apparently, he forgot about that. Fortunately, Walter landed on his right arm, which was good because he was left handed. Walter managed to reach the beach without passing out in terror from the dark. He felt something tap his shoulder and screamed while entering a fetal position. It was Andrew.

"Jesus, don't do that! I think I wet myself." Walter said.

"Your a complete puss." Andrew said.

"I don't suppose you have any spare diapers, do you?" Walter asked.

"Nope." Andrew said.

"Damn." Walter said.

Walter got up and dusted himself off. The temperature dropped and the front of Walter's diaper felt like a block of ice. He and Andrew walked into a forest along the beach. Boland peeked out from behind a lamp post.

"Once I show mom that your out during curfew, I am going to tape the video of her spanking you and watch it over and over again. Haahaahah Hahahahaah!" He laughed.

Andrew and Walter wandered aimlessly through the woods. They could barely see a thing.

"Please tell me you brought a flashlight." Andrew asked.

"I thought you had one." Walter said.

"Where am I supposed to keep a flashlight? In my flap?" Andrew asked.

"Yes." Walter said.

"Well I-" Andrew started before he walked straight into a tree.

"Hang on, let me look at the map." Walter said.

"Look at the map? It's pitch fucking black! How the hell are you going to look at the map?" Andrew demanded.

"_Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies._" Sang several voices.

"Who the hell was that?" Walter asked.

"I don't know, but maybe they have flashlights. Follow their voices." Andrew said.

The boys felt their way around the trees until they came to a clearing where the moon was shining. There were 4 little human girls, all had black hair and white nightgowns. They danced around a stake on top of a woodpile.

"Excuse me! Do any of you..creepy little girls have a flashlight or something?" Walter asked.

The girls all turned and looked at the duo. Suddenly, their skin and dresses turned black and they all burst into flames! In case you don't know, these are Infernas from _The Suffering_. The all moved superfast, leaving trails of fire behind them. They encircled the boys with these trails.

"Damn it, we must have walked into the Klan's territory." Andrew said.

"Who cares? This fire's just the light we need." Walter said, looking at the map.

"Your still obsessed with that fucking map?" Andrew asked.

"Sweet! We just have to take 12 paces east." Walter said.

"How the hell are we gonna get out of this fire?" Andrew asked.

"I got an idea. Hey girls! It's Justin Bieber!" Walter yelled, pointing into the woods.

"Where!?" The girls shouted as they rushed into the woods.

Rubbing sweat off his forehead, Walter lead Andrew 12 paces east.

"Did you bring a shovel?" Andrew asked.

"I thought you would bring one." Walter said.

Andrew groaned angrily. Fortunately, Walter backtracked to that wooden stake and grabbed a shovel that was stuck in the ground. He returned with it and started digging.

"I hope it's worth something to the museums." Walter said.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"The brit's money. Thats what the treasure is." Walter said.

"And if it isn't, that account is mAAAAAAHHHH!" Andrew started.

A large green hand reached out from under the dirt and grabbed Andrew's leg. It was another imp, like the one earlier in the story. Walter press the shovel's spade against the imp's arm and stepped on it. The force severed the arm from the elbow. The rest of the arm retreated into the earth.

"Some fucking treasure!" Andrew said.

"I don't think this is the treasure." Walter said, looking at the map.

"You don't think? This is where the fucking map told us to go!" Andrew yelled.

"Actually, it isn't. It turns out, I got east and west mixed up." Walter said, blushing.

Andrew desperately wanted to strangle Walter. But his small belief in the treasure stopped him. The guys backtracked to where the crazy girls were. Boland hid behind the stake.

"You hear something?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, you talking." Andrew said.

"No, I hear something else, like a crackle." Walter said.

"You mean crinkle. It's probably one of our diapers." Andrew said.

"No, I said crackle." Walter said.

"Will you just get moving!" Andrew said impatiently.

Andrew grabbed Walter by the arm of his sweater and pulled him along the path. Boland peeked out from behind the stake.

"What are those Rugrats rip-offs up to?" Boland asked himself.

The duo walked through the pitch black area of the forest again. Walter suddenly began to see in the dark in a blue vision. His Heart rate picked up and started hearing voices in his head. All of these are references to _Amnesia: The dark Descent_'s Psychological system.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Carpenter, get your rear in gear." (_Haze_ reference)

"Six flags, last summer."

"I fear the pictures of Bin Laden may offend some of our citizens."

"Start reviewing slackers!"

"You and I are of the same mother." _(F.E.A.R_ reference)

"What are ya buying?" (_Resident Evil 4_ reference)

"I can't find my swim diapers!"

"GOD MAKE THEM STOP!" Walter screamed.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" Andrew asked.

"The voices! The voices in my head!" He screamed.

"Those aren't in your head, your MP3 is on." Andrew pointed out.

"Oh that." Walter said.

Walter pulled his MP3 out of his sweater pocket. It's track was "weird voices that sound like they're in your head". He turned it off and they continued moving through the dark. Soon, they came to a small opening in the forest and it lead to a small patch of sand. The area was bathed in moonlight.

"See? This looks like an ideal treasure spot!" Walter said.

"Whatever." Andrew said.

Andrew sat down near the forest exit and watched Walter dig in the sand. He wet his diaper out of sheer boredom. It was nearly an hour when Walter was several feet under the ground. Andrew almost fell asleep before he heard a loud clunk.

"I hit something! I hit something!" Walter yelled.

Andrew thought it was merely an underground cable or something else metallic. Suddenly, a huge steel box flew out of the hole and barely missed landing on Andrew's tail. Walter climbed out of the hole, covered in dirt, excited as hell. Andrew couldn't believe it.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Walter said.

"Holy shit, whats inside it?" Andrew asked.

"We'll soon know." Walter said.

Walter stabbed the massive lock repeatedly with the shovel. Boland watched them from inside the forest. Walter, unable to smash the lock, shoved the shovel's spade in the crack on the chest's lid and pulled down on it. Andrew assisted him by sitting on the shovel itself and eventually, the lid popped open free of the lock. What Andrew saw made him soil his diaper. There were over 1000 gold coins in the box.

"We're rich! We're fucking rich!" Walter cried.

"It's true! It's true!" Andrew said.

The two joined hands and danced around happily. Boland couldn't believe what he saw. Real fucking gold.

"I haven't been this excited since the day I got my Xbox!" Andrew said.

_Flashback_...

It was Christmas Morning at Andrew's house. Andrew was in his white sleeper while Boland was still in a diaper. Boland had already opened most of his presents. Most of them were just cheap games for his already obsolete PS2. Games like Hidden Invasion, Overblood 2, Superman, and Echo Night Beyond. Andrew was about to open his first present which was large.

"Go ahead son, I think you'll like it." His dad said.

Andrew tore the green and red paper off and couldn't believe his eyes. It was a Xbox 360 Elite. Boland soiled his diaper when he saw it. His parents never got him anything like that for Christmas before. Andrew was so happy, he stood up on both legs and ran over to his dad and hugged him.

"Oh my god! He walked!" His mom said.

"So? I walk all the time." Boland said, jealous of all the attention he was getting.

"I know, but this is the first time your brother walked!" His mom said happily.

"I got you lots of games for it too, son." His dad said.

Andrew wet his diaper in excitement. Boland's mother picked him up and carried him off to change him. As she did, he saw Andy open some of his other presents. He sighed, knowing that this is what his life would be like.

Present day...

"God, that really was the best day of my life." Andrew said.

"I can't even think of what to buy with all this shit." Walter said.

Suddenly, someone slammed the trunk shut. The boys looked behind it and saw a man in a tan shirt with a brown pistol holster. He had blue jeans and black hair. In case you don't know, It's Nathan Drake from _Uncharted_.

"Who the fuck are you?" Walter asked.

"I'm Nathan Drake! And I've been searching for this treasure for years!" He hissed.

"How many?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know, maybe like a week or so. But this treasure is Mine! And you boys ain't taking it nowhere!" Drake said.

"Oh yeah? Just wait until we file a fake police report about how you stole this money from the National museum." Walter said.

2 minutes later.

Both Andrew and Walter were tied to wooden stakes on a small fishing boat out on the lake.

"You had to open your mouth." Andrew said.

"Shut up!" Walter hissed.

Drake was polishing his huge bowie knife by the chest of gold. He turned to the 2 captives and pressed it against Walter's throat.

"How would you like to die? Drown? Slit throat? Over eating?" He asked.

"I would actually prefer Lethal Injection." Walter said.

"By the way, do you happen to have any diapers on board? Mine feels like it weighs a ton." Andrew asked sheepishly.

Drake pressed the knife against Andrew's throat.

"Aren't you brats a little young to be out wandering around unsupervised?" Drake asked.

"No, have you ever seen any other shows featuring toddler characters? You know, like _Fantastic Max, Rugrats, Baby Looney tunes_." Andrew asked.

"I don't think that last one would count." Walter said.

"There was that one episode where Bugs went out into the dark alone." Andrew said.

"I still don't think that would count. _Baby Felix_ would be a better example." Walter said.

"He doesn't even wear a diaper, he can't be a baby if he doesn't wear diapers." Andrew said.

"Theres always the possibility of someone rebooting it to make him wear diapers." Walter said.

"Fine, Leon 13 would love that. _Pound puppies_ might apply to that situation as well." Andrew said.

"But he isn't even a baby." Walter said.

"Then why in god's name does he wear a diaper?" Andrew demanded.

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT!" Drake yelled.

Unknowingly to Drake, Boland sneaked aboard the boat before it departed. He was hiding in a box of wet towels and peeked through the crack of the chest. He glanced to the right and saw a harpoon laying on the deck. Drake pressed the knife against Walter's throat next.

"Ohh I've got the perfect place to dump your bodies." Drake said.

Boland slowly got out of the chest. Andrew saw him, but Boland gestured him to be silent. Quietly, he picked up the harpoon.

"Once I get this here treasure back to the people of Britain, they're gonna make me-" Drake started.

Then Boland plunged the harpoon into his back. Then he pressed on it and broke Drake's spine. He fell to the floor dead.

"That was the first non-bitchy thing I've ever seen you do. Now cut us down from here." Andrew said.

"Cut you down? You really think I'd do something like that?" Boland asked.

"Come on man. We'll let you have some of the dough." Walter said.

"Or.. I could just take it all myself." Boland said.

"I am gonna kill you for this!" Andrew hissed.

"How? Your tied to a pole." Boland pointed out.

"I'm swear, I will tear off your damn balls!" Andrew yelled.

"Maybe I should just throw you 2 overboard and be the only child again." Boland said.

"Kill us? We're only babies man." Walter said.

Andrew started chewing on the rope that held him to the post.

"Good luck cutting through the rope like that. You'll probably be free in several hours." Boland said sarcastically.

Boland greatly underestimated his kid brother's wrath. He chewed through the rope and landed on the deck. Boland, shocked to disbelief, pulled the harpoon out of Drake's back. Drake gave one last painful moan.

Boland thrust the harpoon towards Andrew. Before it hit, time froze and a large x button appeared on screen. It blinked and Andrew rolled out of the way. He jumped to his feet and punched Boland right in his groin. Boland dropped the harpoon and clutched his privates, falling over.

Andrew used Drake's bowie knife to cut Walter down.

"That was awesome man! Are you gonna finish him?" Walter asked.

"I'm not sure." Andrew said, tapping the knife against his chin.

Andrew looked at Boland, who curled over. He smiled at him.

"I think I'll just let him live. Killing him would be the best thing that could happen to him." Andrew continued.

Andrew looked at Walter and saw his eyes watering.

"What's wrong? Is this touching scene making you cry?" Andrew asked.

"No...I think I'm getting diaper rash." Walter said.

"Then take it off." Andrew said.

"What? I don't have anything else to wear." Walter said.

Andrew looked at Boland again. A devilish smile grew across his mouth.

"Take Boland's Pull up." He said.

"What?" Boland squealed.

"Ugh. I think I'd prefer the rash." Walter said.

"Oh thank god." Boland muttered.

"No, I really think you should wear his pull-ups." Andrew said.

"He's not wearing my pull ups!" Boland hissed.

Andrew grabbed the legs of Boland's pants and started pulling on them. Boland was caught off guard and Andrew pulled them off, revealing his blue lined pull up. Boland got up and ran to the other side of the boat, with Andrew in pursuit. Walter waited for a few minutes when he heard Boland cursing. Andrew back back to his side, holding Boland's pull-ups.

"There you go." Andrew said.

Walter let his bloated diaper fall to the floor and slipped into the pull ups.

"These things feel weird." He said.

"You'll feel better once we get this treasure home." Andrew said.

Walter perked up when he remembered the treasure. He and Andrew shoved Nathan Drake's corpse overboard. It descended to the underwater city of Rapture from _Bioshock_. A custodian near one of it's windows saw the corpse as it landed on it.

"Damn it, thats the fifth one this week. Fucking Big daddies." He muttered.

"So Boland's sitting up front naked?" Walter asked.

"No, that would be inhumane. I made him wear my diaper." Andrew said, pulling out his back flap.

"Rotten motherfucker." Boland muttered.

"This is greater than that one ending on _Silent Hill 2_." Andrew said.

Flashback...

A man with blonde hair, green jack and blue jeans sat on a chair next to a bed. His wife, a woman with orange hair and white pajamas lay on it.

"I can't live without you Mary." The man said.

"I'm dying James." Mary said.

"It can't be." James said.

"Maybe it had something to do with you plugging me with 40 rifle rounds." Mary said with a cough.

"You were trying to kill me! What was I supposed to do? Give you flowers again!?" James asked.

"Will you drop it with the damn flowers thing already?" Mary asked.

"How about I drop you with this!?" James yelled, holding up a wooden plank with a nail in it.

"You might as well. Our relationship is in the shitter." Mary said.

James hit Mary on the head with his wooden plank several times until her head was unrecognizeable.

"Whew, all this killing sure makes a guy tired." James said.

James picked up Mary's body and tried to force it into a small waste basket. After giving up and letting lay there, he laid down on the bed and fell asleep, cuddling his plank.

End flashback...

The boys agreed to hide the treasure at Andrew's home. Walter climbed up his drainspout and managed to slip into his bedroom window. He turned around and saw his pissed off sister. The "nitroglycerine" was spilled all over her nightgown. Their mother was right next to her.

"...Did I tell you guys we're rich?" Walter asked.

2 days later...

Andrew stood in front of a mirror for hours. He was examining several jewel encrusted safety pins he bought with some of his massive cash. His brother sat impatiently on his bed, holding his diaper.

"Will you hurry it up?" Boland asked.

"Give me a minute, I'm almost done." Andrew said.

Andrew picked the emerald pin and walked over to Boland.

"Put this one on me." He said.

Andrew laid down and Boland slid the diaper underneath him. He folded it over Andrew's hips and between his legs, then pinned them together with the emerald pin.

"Find something green for me to wear. It will look great with this." Andrew asked.

"Fine." Boland said.

While Boland dug around in Andrew's dresser, Andrew went downstairs. He had purchased a new cabinet to store his now massive Xbox 360 game collection. Walter was sitting on the couch, wearing a tuxedo-onesie combo shirt. He was watching something on Andrew's new plasma screen TV.

"Nice shirt, where did you get it?" Andrew asked.

"I forgot. I love that emerald pin." Walter said.

"What kind are you wearing?" Andrew asked.

Walter unsnapped his onesie's flap and revealed his cloth diaper that was sealed with a ruby encrusted pin.

"I like yours better. Wanna trade?" Andrew asked.

"Sure." Walter said.

Walter took his pin off and swapped it with Andrew's. Andrew almost let his diaper fall off. Boland came down with a green shirt.

"Here, this is the same color." he said.

"No it isn't." Andrew said.

Boland saw Andrew's ruby pin and groaned. He went back upstairs for a different shirt. Andrew's mother opened the door and let Violet in. She was wearing a very light purple shirt with a skirt on it. She hugged Andrew when she saw him.

"I love the ring you got me!" She said.

"I'm glad you did. It matches your color." Andrew said.

"I was wondering, maybe we could all go to Six Flags next week?" Violet asked.

"I can, but I don't think Walter can." Andrew said.

"I'm grounded until I turn 10." Walter said.

"Oh, well at least you can go." Violet said.

"If my brother can hurry up and find me a shirt that matches with my pin!" Andrew yelled upstairs.

"You don't have any red shirts!" Boland yelled down.

"Then bring down my Sapphire pin and a blue shirt!" Andrew yelled.

"I love that pin your wearing." Violet said.

"Would you like to wear it?" Andrew asked.

"If thats fine with you." Violet said.

Andrew took off the pin and held it to Violet. His diaper fell down, but he quickly pulled it back up.

"That reminds me. Do you still have that one sandbox?" Walter asked.

"Yes, just try not to get any on that pin." Andrew said.

Walter jumped down from the couch and ran outside.

"Some people have the strangest fetishes." Andrew said.

Meanwhile, in a well lit room, a little blue dinosaur was on his computer. All he wore was a plastic strapped diaper. He was typing this very story.

"Yes they do." He said.

The end.


	5. Movie moaners

Pains of Nursing

Episode 4: Movie moaners

All copyrighted material is used in a fictitious parodied manner.

A green SUV pulled into the driveway of a movie theater. It was driven by an adult red female dinosaur wearing a pink sweater and purple sweat pants. In the front seat next to her was a 5-year old red dinosaur (Boland) in a blue sweatshirt and jeans. Jammed into the backseat was 5 2-year old dinosaurs. One was red (Andrew), one was light green (Walter), one was yellow (Cynthia), one was light blue (Thompson), and one purple (Violet).

In the very back of the SUV were 2 more. One was blue-green while the other was orange with a pair of Glasses. The one in orange was Andrew's cousin, Kaiden and the blue-green one was his step brother Shepard. Andrew was in a small black sweatshirt like his brother's. Walter and Cynthia had black T-shirts with and Walter had a purple S on his.

Thompson had a gray sweatshirt and Violet had a sky blue onesie. Kaiden and Shepard had red jackets. Most of them had strap plastic diapers on. Kaiden and Shepard, however, wore eco-friendly cloth diapers with pins on the sides. Boland, in case you were wondering, had a green pull-up. Andrew's mother turned off the car and they all piled out.

Boland was in his usual emo-mood. He was listening to his MP3 player. Walter was seemingly excited about a particular movie he wanted to see. Andy's mother lead them to the ticket booth. The attendant was a depressed purple teenage dinosaur.

"Which movie?" She asked, filing her nails.

"Did you come to a decision?" Andy's mother asked the group.

"LEGEND OF SPYRO! PLEASE CHOOSE LEGEND OF SPYRO!" Walter yelled.

Yep, sure enough, someone at Activision finally got off their lazy ass and released a movie based on the _Legend of Spyro_ games. Someone had better be reading this very closely.

"Alright, Alright, I vote Spyro." Andrew said.

"Me too." Violet said.

"Hell no, I wanna see _Mossflower_!" Thompson argued.

And someone also managed to release a movie based on the second book of the Redwall series, _Mossflower_. Are any of you movie producing bastards hearing this?!

"I'm with Thompson." Cynthia said.

"We want to see _Dead Space: Another Movie that still doesn't feature Isaac Clarke_." Kaiden said.

"We do." Shepard said.

"Me? I don't care, not like anyone here wants to see Jaws 15." Boland muttered.

"I guess Legend of Spyro wins." Andrew's mother said.

"YES!" Walter yelled.

"Damn it!" Thompson yelled.

Boland's mom bought them tickets to The Legend of Spyro movie and they went inside. There was a hold up at the snack line. A weird guy with pointy ears, green tunic, white pants, white sleeves, blonde hair and a stupid elf hat was arguing with the clerk.

"What do you mean I can't pay with Rupees? I spend hundreds of these back at the Hyrule theater." Link said (thats his name).

"Sorry, we only accept U.S dollars and travelers checks." The clerk.

"You think I could get Travelers checks at Hyrule? They don't even have a single computer. Just take the fucking Rupees!" Link yelled.

"Sir, don't make me call security." The clerk said.

"I'll show you security!" Link yelled.

Link pulled out his master sword, scaring the crowd away. Before he could swing it, the clerk zapped him with a stun gun. Link fell to the ground, paralyzed and foam leaking out of his mouth. 2 security guards picked up his body and threw him in the dumpster. This little act let our star family get their snacks first.

"Damn it, can't we please go see _Mossflower_?" Thompson whined.

"No, shut up." Andrew told him.

They made it into the theater and all sat down in a row. The reception wasn't that great, as everyone hates it when they bring babies to theaters. Thompson pouted.

"Oh my god, I am so fucking excited! I've been hoping they'd make this movie for months. Oh, I just wet myself." Walter said.

Walter tried to hide the dark stain on his diaper with his shirt.

"Boland could you change Walter?" Andy's mother asked.

"No, I'm fine!" Walter said.

Boland didn't hear her, Thousand Foot Krutch's _Welcome to the Masquerade_ was playing in his ears at full volume. His mom ripped the ear phones out of his ear holes.

"What?" He whined.

"Take Walter to the bathroom and Change him." She hissed.

"No seriously! I'm alright! I just spilled my Pepsi!" Walter begged.

"Come on Spartacus." Boland said, picking up Walter.

"God this is worse than that time I lost my guns in _Silent Hill Homecoming_." Walter said.

Flashback...

Alex Shepard walked out of the room where he killed Judge Halloway. He wielded only his knife.

"Great, I spend this entire fucking game stockpiling ammo for the final boss and they strip it away from me like it's against the law! When I get out of here, I'm going to start a petition about banning the ability to take away a character's weapons and-" He said before some guy in a Gas mask and green hazmat suit smashed his head in with a hammer.

Back to Reality...

Boland carried a hyper Walter to the public restroom. As the entered it, 2 twin Blue toddler dinosaurs walked into the theater. One wore a diaper with knots on the sides with an absorbent patch between the legs. The other had a cloth diaper with a pin in the front and both wore black sweatshirts with the Blue wolf logo on them. It was Parker and Myself, Leon 13.

"I can't wait till it starts." I said.

"We worked so hard on it, I hope they like it." Parker said.

We had just finished an animated movie for one of our parodies, Echo Fright, a parody of the game _Echo Night_. We entered the theater where our movie was being held. But enough about us, lets get back to the others.

Boland set Walter down on the changing station and untaped his diaper. He pulled it off and powdered his rear before sliding a new diaper under him and taping it on. He picked up Walter and carried him back into the theater. The screen was showing a preview.

The scene moved through the bottom of the ocean.

"I didn't want to choose how I would become a slave to the government. Instead, I chose rapture." A man said, showing a large city under the sea.

"Here, there are no gods or kings, only" The man started.

"Has he got any ADAM on him?" A weird guy in a cat mask asked.

"Hell no! It's mine!" Another weird guy in a bunny mask yelled, hitting him with a pipe.

"..Idiots." The first man finished.

"Another parody by Leon 13..." The narrator said.

A guy injected himself with this Red liquid.

"Time to heat things AAAHHAHHHHH! THAT IS FRICKING HOT!" He yelled.

"This time, more action.." The Narrator continued.

"Maryoku Yummy Does exist!" Jack, the guy said.

"Your Welcome." Maryoku Yummy said.

"Hey! I'm the one who granted his wish!" Ooka said.

Maryoku smashed Ooka's face in with an iron pipe.

"Faced with Difficult decisions.." The Narrator continued.

"Don't harvest her! You can heal her!" Some old woman yelled down to Jack from a Balcony.

"Don't listen to her Boyo, harvest the bitch!" Atlas said.

"No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No No." The old woman said in under a second.

"Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!" Atlas said in under a second.

"Filled with awesome guns." The Narrator continued.

A weird oh in a cat mask with 2 scythes jumped off the ceiling in front of Jack. Jack blasted him with his Grenade Launcher, covering himself in black powder.

"And stuff that you shoot out of your hands.." The Narrator continued.

"You have a limited supply of EVE Boyo, so conserve-" Atlas started.

Jack shot bolts of electricity out of his hand and smashed a vase, a chandelier and a cat.

"Featuring some new characters..." The Narrator continued.

"Anyway, I'm Nathaniel Renko, U.S Special Forces." A Guy in a black uniform said.

A freak in a cat mask emptied his entire tommy gun magazine into this guy wearing a silver suit of armor. The bullets harmlessly pinged off him.

"Biojock.." The Narrator said.

"This dude looks like he might have some ammo on him." Renko said.

Renko barely touched the leg of this man chained to a pillar before the man screamed his lungs out.

"Now avaliable on Leon 13's library on Fan fiction net. If your an author on Devient Art or Furaffinty, be the first one from your site to review and receive a free commission from Leon himself." The narrator said.

"That sucked." Andrew said.

Boland brought Walter back.

"Did I miss anything?" Walter asked.

"No, just some lame trailer." Andrew said.

"Oh thank God..." Walter said.

Thompson was pouting because he wasn't watching his movie.

"This is worse then when I got sucked into that argument on _Mass Effect 1_." Thompson thought.

Flashback...

A guy with short red hair, beard and scar over his eye was wearing black combat armor. He was in a massive indoor area. Beside him was a floating red balloon thing was arguing with an angry looking alien in blue armor.

"For the last time, you can't preach here!" The alien said.

"This one thinks he has the right to." The red balloon thing said.

"Uhhh, Excuse me, but is something going on?" The human asked.

"This idiot is preaching in a non-preaching zone!" The alien yelled.

"The citadel has non-preaching zones?" The human asked.

"Yes, it helps keep the peace." The alien said.

"This one is only trying to spread the word." The red balloon thing said.

"Why do you keep referring to yourself like that?" The human asked.

"This one enjoys saying this one." This one said.

"Can you please convince this floating head to leave?" The alien asked.

"Perhaps that one can persuade that one to leave this one alone." This one said.

"I'd like to guys, but I'm trying to stay Paragon and I might get Renegade points if I help one of you. There any rewards involved?" The human asked.

"This one will present that one with Medi Gel." This one said.

"I'll give you 2000 credits." The alien said.

"Deal." The human said, shaking hands with the Alien.

"What? This one is shocked!" This one said.

"Sorry balloon boy, move along." The Human said.

"Why has that one rejected this one?" This one asked.

"Well the credits are a pretty nice reward, seeing that I spend all of mine on licenses for my requisitions officer." The human said.

"Does Medigel not move that one?" This one said.

"Well no, because I can get Medi gel for free at dispensers at medical stations." The human said.

"This one will not stand for this! This one shall call this one's big brother!" This one said angrly.

The red balloon thing glowed yellow for a second. Then, all the sudden, something shot out from the lake next to them. It was a large brain like creature with sharp tentacles. It had a human face on it too.

"Daedalus! Kill!" This one said.

The monster, An enemy from _Resistance 2_, stabbed the human in the chest, lifted him off the ground, and ripped him in half with his other tentacle. The words "game over" appeared onscreen.

Back to reality...

Thompson crossed his arms and continued to pout. He looked at Cynthia, who was drinking her diet Pepsi. This made him want to go to the bathroom. Then the little brat got an idea. Grabbing his own soft drink, he took off the lid and spilled it on his diaper. Kaiden and Shepard saw this and were perplexed.

"I had an accident, can you change me?" Thompson whipered to Boland.

"Sure." Boland said.

"Really? You don't mind?" Thompson asked.

"Well if I say no, you'll probably end up crying and make everyone attack me for causing you to cry so I'm going to make this easy on myself and just do it." Boland said.

"Can you change me while your at it?" Cynthia asked.

"And me and Shepard?" Kaiden asked.

"Fine fine..All of you." Boland said.

Unknown to Boland, Cynthia, Kaiden and Shepard poured their soft drinks on their diapers too. They all planned on seeing their own movies. Boland carried Thompson and lead the others out of the theater. The movie was just starting. Walter looked like he was on crack.

"Hey Boland, what's easily irritated?" Thompson asked.

"I don't know, what?" Boland asked uninterested.

"Your eyes!" Thompson said.

Thompson thrust his fingers in Boland's eyes. Boland dropped Thompson and held his hands over his eyes. The toddlers scattered before he regained his vision.

"Ahhh shit." He muttered.

Kaiden and Shepard caught their breath in a nearby hallway.

"I hope my Mountain Dew won't cause a rash." Kaiden said, looking at the wet spot on his diaper.

"I think we should sneak in through the vents. We won't get spotted that way." Shepard said.

"Good idea, we just need to find a vent." Kaiden said.

The boys looked around and Shepard spotted one high on the wall.

"I doubt we can reach that if we formed a human ladder." Kaiden said.

"Then we'll just use that." Shepard said.

Kaiden almost shrieked when he saw what Shepard was pointing to. It was a large cardboard cutout of Pyramid Head from the _Silent Hill_ series. It was for the latest movie of the game.

"Yes, I think that might work." Kaiden said.

The boys grabbed the sides of the cutout and pushed it over near the vent.

"Hide! It's Boland!" Kaiden said.

The boys hid behind the cut out. Boland walked by. He turned around and shrieked upon seeing the cut out. He calmed himself down and kept walking.

"We should probably take off our jackets. It might be warm in the vents." Kaiden said.

The boys stripped off their red jackets, leaving them in their diapers. Shepard climbed up the side of the cut out and reached the top. He sat down on Pyramid head's pointed helmet and poked him in the rear.

"Owww." He said.

"Open the vent." Kaiden said.

Shepard couldn't open the vent with his hands. The screws were too tight.

"I can't get the screws out." Shepard said.

"Use your safety pin." Kaiden said.

"Oh yeah." Shepard said.

Shepard took off one of his safety pins. The left side of his diaper hung loose, but he wasn't concerned with that. Using the flat end of it, he was able to twist the screws out. The grate to the vent fell off and hit the floor loudly.

"Hurry, get it." Kaiden said, starting up the cut out.

"Just let me get my pin back on." Shepard said.

"Forget it, just go!" Kaiden said.

Kaiden pushed up on Shepard's bottom with his head. Shepard dropped his pin and was forced into the vent. His diaper came off and rested on Kaiden's head. Kaiden blindly crawled into the vent. Without turning around, Shepard took the diaper off Kaiden's head and pulled it back on his rear.

"I can't crawl and hold this up at the same time." Shepard said, holding his diaper up with his left hand.

"Don't worry, I'll tie it." Kaiden said.

Kaiden reached both of his hands forward and tied the 2 loose parts of Shepard's diaper into a knot. Shepard thanked Kaiden and the 2 crawled further in the vents.

Meanwhile, Thompson and Cynthia were trying a different way to get into their movie.

"How much did you find?" Thompson asked.

"32 cents." Cynthia said.

"Damn it! This is slower than that time I tried to earn some extra salvage on _Red faction_ _Guerrilla_." Thompson said.

Flashback...

On Mars, a blond woman walked out of her workshop. She was shocked when she saw her best friend, Alec Mason, smashing the garage with his sledgehammer. He wore a green trench coat. Furious, she stormed up behind him and spun him around to face her.

"Mason, what the hell are you doing?!" The woman demanded.

"Oh, Hi Sam. I'm tearing this garage down to get some extra salvage to buy that armor upgrade." Mason said.

"But we're using this garage for the Red Faction!" Sam said.

"I know, but this sector is liberated. The only ones we need are in Eos." Mason said.

"But Mason, there are still Red Faction members here in this sector! They need all the help they can get!" Sam said.

"Well I need all the salvage I can get!" Mason said.

"Why don't you play some side missions? They give salvage." Sam said.

"And do actual work? Hell no, not until I get some upgrades." Mason said.

"Can't you at least tear down some EDF buildings? You can use walkers." Sam said.

"I tore down all the EDF buildings." Mason said.

"You did? Then why not harvest some salvage from Ore points." Sam said.

"I got all of that too." Mason said.

"EDF supply crates?" Sam asked.

"Yep." Mason said.

"Shouldn't you have enough salvage to afford an upgrade then?" Sam asked.

"Well you see, I didn't want to lose any of that hard earned salvage so I stashed it somewhere." Mason said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"I left it with this old guy named Parker somewhere in the mountains. I can't remember where he lives." Mason said.

"Mason, why didn't you just leave it at one of our safe houses?" Sam asked.

"Because I was afraid Jenkins would steal it. I was going leave it at a civilian building, but there weren't any left so-" Mason said.

"Weren't any left?!" Sam gasped.

"Yeah, I tore down all the civilian buildings too. Not much salvage in them either." Mason said.

"Mason you fucking idiot! The people won't support us if you tear down their homes for salvage!" Sam yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll regain their trust by completing some of those side missions. After I get my upgrades of course." Mason said.

"Mason, you are a dumb, bald, lazy dickhead. If you weren't the brother of Daniel Mason, I wouldn't have bothered saving you." Sam said.

"Wow Sam, I thought I'd never hear you say something like that." Mason said, with a tear running down his cheek.

"UUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Sam roared angerly.

"...So can I keep busting up the garage?" Mason asked.

"Oh sure go ahead. Hell, tear down the workshop too, and our field hospitals, tear down everything! Pretty soon, we'll all be living in a damp cave without any form of structure because some retard keeps tearing down our bases!" Sam yelled.

"Cool, thanks." Mason said, resuming his hammering.

Reaching the last point of her frustration, Sam pulled out her pistol and shot herself in the head. Mason whistled a happy tune as he smashed up the garage.

Back to reality...

"Damn it, we have to get in the theater." Thompson said.

"We could just sneak in with the conductor guy." Cynthia said.

"The who?" Thompson asked.

"The guy who asks people to be quiet." Cynthia said.

"That's not a bad idea." Thompson said.

Before the duo could plot any further, they were lifted by they're diapers by Boland.

"You little bastards. Do you have any idea how much trouble I'll be in?" Boland asked them.

"I really don't give a shit." Thompson said.

"You will after I whip you with my dad's belt and-" Boland started.

Thompson bit Boland's finger and he dropped both of them in pain. They took off down the hall. Boland took off after them. Further down the hall, Duke Nukem pulled a can of pepsi out of a vending machine and chugged it. He crushed it and threw it in the pile with the rest of them. Thompson and Cynthia dashed past while Boland fell into the massive pile.

"Mess with the best, die like the rest." Duke said before walking off.

Boland got put of the pile and entered a nearby theater. They were showing a movie based on the EDF games. There were 5 soldiers in red and gray uniforms hiding behind a car.

"Oh my god, they're getting closer!" One of them said, peeking over the car.

"Okay, lets just make a run for the helicopter and get the hell out of here! Ready, now!" Another said as the all shifted to running.

A giant ant threw the car aside after the soldiers fled. They ran down a narrow street between 2 sets of buildings. A white attack helicopter sat at the other end.

"We're gonna make it! We're saved!" One soldier yelled.

Suddenly, a giant shiny metal foot crushed the helicopter. A large robot with dual cannons stepped in from around the corner. The soldiers turned around and saw dozens of ants moving towards them.

"Rodriguez! Clear us an escape route!" The captain yelled.

"On it sir." The soldier with a rocket launcher said.

He took aim at a building that had the sign "civic protection center" on it. He shot a rocket at it, leveling the place. Dozens of flaming civilians ran out. The soldiers shoved their way past them and escaped from the aliens.

Boland stood there, giggling softly. Thompson and Cynthia slowly moved towards the door he came through. Boland suddenly had to use the bathroom and he turned around, spotting the fugitives. They ran through the door, with Boland in pursuit.

Meanwhile, back in The spyro theater...

"I don't want you to leave Cynder..." Spyro said.

Walter had many tears in his eyes from the sadness of the scene.

"This movie is really accurate." Andrew said.

Violet leaned on Andrew, rubbing his stomach.

Meanwhile, in the vents...

Kaiden and Shepard were getting hot. They looked through several vents to see into several different theaters, none of them had their movie.

"My diaper needs changed." Shepard said, blushing.

"First, we find our movie." Kaiden said.

The boys kept crawling through the vents, passing some rats that were feasting on a corpse.

Meanwhile, Boland was still looking for Thompson and Cynthia.

"Damn it, what movie did they want to see again?" He wondered. "I know it had Moss in it."

Using this knowledge, Boland entered the theater that was showing "Revenge of the Moss man". The quality of the movie was so horrible, Boland couldn't stand it and fled from the theater. Then he glanced to the right and saw a door marked "Mossflower". He entered it and found the theater filled with Furs that were based on characters from Redwall. And they weren't people dressed like furs, they were actual furs. He spotted Cynthia and Thompson near the back, wearing 3D glasses.

"God, it looks like Martin's sword is actually trying to stab me." Thompson said.

Boland snuck up behind the terrible 2 and grabbed them by their necks. He dragged them out of the theater while muzzling their mouths.

"Good, now I just have to find my cousins." Boland said.

Meanwhile, in the theater showing _Echo Fright_...

"We worked our asses off on this thing." Parker said.

"I know, I really hope nothing ruins it." I said.

Suddenly, the ceiling above us collapsed and Kaiden and Shepard fell out. They landed right on top of us.

"I thought I saw some cracks in the vent's frame." Kaiden said.

"It's a good thing we landed on something soft." Shepard said.

"What the? We landed on the writers!" Kaiden suddenly noticed.

Parker and I were knocked out from the impact.

"They're wearing eco diapers. Do you happen to need a change?" Shepard asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kaiden said.

Kaiden pulled our unconscious bodies under the chairs, where they stripped us of our diapers and sweatshirts for their own selfish use. Calmly, they left the theater. Seconds later, Parker and I regained consciousness.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

I stood up and saw I was completely naked, my blue reptilian body fully exposed. And so was Parker. I pulled him back under the seats. Kaiden and Shepard strolled down the hall happily.

"This reminds me of the time Raiden lost his uniform in _Metal Gear Solid 2_." Kaiden said, wearing my diaper.

Flashback...

A full grown man with blonde hair ran around this military complex nude.

"Damn it, couldn't they have given me a thong or something?" He asked himself.

As peaked around a corner and saw a guard.

"You are unable to fight in this mode. You must evade your enemies." A message on screen said.

"What? Fuck that! I hate the stealth segments in this game. I'm gonna waste his ass." Raiden said.

"But your holding your privates with one arm, how are you gonna fight with one arm?" The message asked.

"So he'll see my junk, big deal." Raiden said.

Raiden ran down the hall and whistled to get the guard's attention. The guard turned around and aimed his AKS-74 at Raiden's face, but was suddenly distracted.

"Are you naked?" The guard asked sheepishly.

Raiden did a spin kick into the guard's head, knocking him out. Raiden took his AKS-74 and was gonna take his clothes, but he felt that his nudity gave him an advantage. He ran into a big wide open room and shot 2 guards with his AKS-74 before it ran out. Raiden ran up a staircase and another guard stepped in front of him. Raiden shook his waist slightly and the guard held his hand in front of his face.

"Ewww, put some clothes on you pedophile." The guard said.

Grasping his AKS-74 by the barrel (I'm not talking about his junk you perv), Raiden swung the stock of the gun into the guard's head, knocking him over the railing. Raiden ran into a nearby room and saw a security camera. He stood in front of it and shook his waist again. The guard watching the feed puked on the display.

Back to reality...

Kaiden and Shepard finally came to the door of their movie. Their eyes lit up like flares.

"I can't believe we're finally gonna see it." Kaiden said.

Boland suddenly grabbed them and tied them up with velvet rope.

"Your right, your aren't gonna see it." He said.

Thompson and Cynthia were also tied up in a similar fashion. Boland started dragging them back to the spyro theater.

"Thank god, maybe I'll finally get off the hook for once." Boland said to himself.

Boland rounded the corner and came face to face with 2 very angry blue baby dinosaurs, wearing massive popcorn buckets around their waists.

"Leon? Parker? What are you wearing?" Boland asked.

"Hand over Kaiden and Shepard." Parker said.

"What? No. I'll get in serious trouble if I don't bring them back." Boland said.

"Boland, your no stranger to trouble, just hand them over." I said.

"No. Why should I listen to you little pipsqueaks?" Boland asked.

Boland should not have said that. The 2 beings in front of him were like gods in his world. Parker procured a glass of water out of nowhere.

"Drink this." He said.

"No." Boland said.

I punched Boland in his groin, causing him to fall to his knees. Parker splashed the water in his mouth and held his mouth shut, forcing him to swallow it. Boland suddenly regressed to the same age Andrew was. The water was from the fountain of youth. None of Boland's clothes fit and he held his pull up up with his hands, embarrassed.

"Don't screw with us next time and this won't have to happen." Parker said.

Parker grabbed Boland's pants and sweatshirt while I ripped off his pull ups, leaving him naked. I stared angerly at Kaiden and Shepard.

"You 2 are fucking screwed." I said.

I grabbed the velvet rope that binded them and dragged them along with me. Thompson and Cynthia simply sat there and watched, unable to move. Boland, embarrassed beyond belief ran off somewhere.

"Hello? Can someone untie us or something?" Thompson requested.

Suddenly, a guy in a tuxedo wearing a monster mask (A character from the bank robbery game _Payday the heist_) came by and untied them before running off, pursued by police.

"Do you think the movie is still on?" Cynthia asked.

"I doubt it. I'm gonna beat the crap out of Boland when I find him." Thompson said.

Meanwhile, Parker and I dragged Kaiden and Shepard to the closet. We took our clothes back, letting them sit in the corner naked. Parker set down a black suitcase in front of them and opened it facing them.

"Oh no! Anything but that!" Shepard screamed.

"Yes." I said, smiling.

Meanwhile, back in the Spyro theater, Walter, Andrew and Cynthia were all crying after the ending.

"This is the best freaking movie I've ever seen!" Walter cried.

"I haven't cried this much since the ending of that DLC content for _Klonoa Wii_." Andrew said.

Flashback...

A weird creature with black fur, long ears with white tips, red shorts, red collar, blue hat with pac man on it, and big shoes and yellow eyes stood on a mountain chiseled to look like a princess. In front of him was a small child in a bright blue suit with a yellow orb on it's hood plus a red cape.

"You betrayed me Huepow, I'm gonna have my revenge!" The creature with the long ears yelled, with poor lip sync.

"There was nothing I could do to prevent your exile Klonoa!" Huepow yelled, also with poor lip sync.

Klonoa pulled out 2 red short blades attached to chains around his arms. Huepow pulled out a big gold sword with blue energy coursing around it. Klonoa swung his blades at Huepow, who blocked them with his sword. Klonoa jumped up in the air and thrust his blades downward. Huepow blocked them with his sword and shoved Klonoa off.

Klonoa swung his blades around himself really fast like a cyclone. Huepow was unable to block all the slashes and was cut several times. Klonoa ran up to him and grasped the blade he was holding. Huepow held on tight as Klonoa tried to wrestle it away from him. Klonoa's strength was too much however and he seized it for himself.

"Killing me won't solve anything." Huepow said.

"Revenge solves everything! Just ask Corvo from _Dishonored_!" Klonoa said.

Klonoa heaved the blade up in the air and swung it down on Huepow, slicing him vertically in half. His corpse pieces disintegrated in a massive blue beam of light. Klonoa held the gold sword up in the air as his ears blew in the wind.

Back to reality...

Thompson and Cynthia finally came back to the Spyro theater.

"Where's Boland? Did he leave you again?" Andrew's mom asked.

"No, he's right here." Thompson said.

Boland came up behind them, wearing a thick diaper and had a black eye, plus he was embarrassed.

"Hi mom." He said nervously.

Andrew looked in the direction of his voice and laughed at him.

"Whos the big baby now?" He taunted.

"Oh shut up." Boland said.

"Can we see it again?" Walter begged.

"No, I'm tired." Andrew said.

"Awwww." Walter said.

The large group started leaving the theater.

"Where are Kaiden and Shepard?" Andrew's mom asked.

"Leon and Parker took them away." Boland said.

For the first time that night, Boland smiled as he saw Kaiden and Shepard. Both of them were wearing pink dresses with bows wrapped around their heads. As if that weren't enough, they were wearing pink diapers too. Everyone except Andrew's mom laughed at them.

"Shut up, you'd get the same treatment if you stole from those 2." Kaiden said.

"Yeah, Looks like you stole their hearts and they adopted you." Andrew said, laughing.

Blushing, the kids were lead back outside.

"At least no one will recognize me at this age." Boland said.

Suddenly, the fountain of youth water wore off and Boland grew back to his original height. The diaper he was wearing snapped and he immediately grabbed it before it fell down. As expected, everyone, even other pedestrians laughed at him. He blushed angerly as he got in his mom's car.

"Remind me to never go to the movies again." He said to his mom.

As their SUV drove off, Parker and I watched from our limousine.

"I love happy endings." Parker said.

"Me too, now lets go diaper some digimon." I said.

And with that, our limo drove off, hoping that we will never get robbed again. But maybe we will, because we think we look cute naked too. Anyway, the end or whatever.


	6. Passing of the diaper

Diaper tales 4: Passing of the diaper

**This is episode 4 because episodes 2 and 3 are still in production.**

It was a hot day in the jungle of the land time forgot. Under a palm tree sat Marshall, the baby red dinosaur in his trademark blue diaper. He was fanning himself with a palm leaf, which barely provided any cool air.

"This is hotter than that time Franklin tried to spoon feed me his ass burning hot sauce." Marshall said.

Flashback...

"Come on Marshall, just try it." Franklin, Marshall's purple older brother said.

"No I hate your custom made meals." Marshall said.

"Please?" Franklin asked.

"No." Marshall said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

Franklin quickly shoved a spoonful of his sauce into Marshall's mouth. Then he held Marshall's mouth closed, forcing him to Swallow it.

"See? Pretty tasty huh?" Franklin asked.

"WATER WATER!" Marshall screamed.

Marshall fell out of his high chair, grasping his neck. Franklin frantically looked around for water. In a panic, he jumped out the window. Marshall laid on the floor in agony. Suddenly, Franklin came back in holding the garden hose. He shoved it in Marshall's mouth and turned it on. A strong stream of water shot into Marshall's mouth. Marshall held on to it, savoring every drop. After awhile, Franklin shut it off.

"See, wasn't that..good?" Franklin asked.

"Your the one who's going to have to change me the next 6 times as a result of all this." Marshall said.

Back to reality...

Marshall got tired of sitting under the tree and went off to look for the others. He found Franklin by their tree cave, yelling up at the window.

"For fracks sake! It's not that complicated!" He yelled up at the window.

"What's going on?" Marshall asked.

Franklin jumped at Marshall's voice, due to his wussyness.

"Stanleys trying to install our new air conditioning." Franklin said.

"IS there anything coming out now?" Stanley yelled from above.

"NO! Get your head in gear and focus you retard!" Franklin yelled.

"Calm down, you need to chill!" Stanley yelled down.

"How can I chill when it's 100 degrees?!" Franklin yelled up.

"Where are the others? Can't they help?" Marshall asked.

"Lebrea is staying home because the heat would screw up her hair. Truman is staying near his desk fan, and I don't know what happened to Dak." Franklin said.

A few minutes earlier...

Dak, the gray-blue pterodactyl was flying through the air.

"God, why is it so damn hot!?" He cursed.

Breathing heavily, Dak couldn't stay in the air any longer and crashed into a waterfall. He slammed against the rock wall and fell to the river below. He didn't care if he would drown or anything like that, He was just happy to be out of the heat.

Back at the tree cave...

"I'm surprised your not passed out yet, wearing that diaper and all." Franklin said.

"What about my diaper?" Marshall asked, grabbing the hems of it.

"For one thing, it's probably freaking hot, which could not only lead to diaper rash, but you probably sweat in it a lot." Franklin said.

"Dinosaurs don't have sweat glands." Marshall said.

"I'm trying to make a point. Why do you even wear a diaper? I'm naked and I'm fine with that." Franklin said.

"I'm a baby, babies wear diapers." Marshall said.

"Have you ever considered that you might not be a baby anymore?" Franklin asked.

"I am too a baby!" Marshall yelled.

"You walk, you talk, you know a large vocabulary of words, and I am 100 percent sure that you can control your bladder." Franklin said.

"I do not! How do you explain those accidents the night you were babysitting me?" Marshall asked.

"You probably did that on purpose. You know what? You probably just have a diaper fetish." Franklin said.

"I do not have a fetish!" Marshall said.

"Then take it off." Franklin said.

"NO! Not out here!" Marshall said.

"Theres nothing to be ashamed about, everyone here is naked!" Franklin said.

"That's because your all indecent!" Marshall said, turning his back to Franklin.

"And you call wearing only a diaper in public decent?" Franklin asked.

Marshall stood there silent for a moment before saying "yes".

"I'll give you my entire rock collection if you go an entire day without a diaper." Franklin bet.

In case you were unaware, the Dino babies were very found of rocks. Don't ask me why though. This got Marshall's attention.

"An entire day?" He asked.

"Yes, and you can't put another one on. Is it a bet?" Franklin asked.

Marshall thought about it for a second and quickly slipped off his diaper.

"It's a bet." He said.

Marshall picked up his diaper and handed it to Franklin, who reluctantly took it. Then he calmly climbed up into the tree cave. Franklin tossed the diaper away and regretted what happened, as it seemed Marshall was okay without wearing his diaper.

"Oh crap, LOOK OUT!" Stanley yelled.

Franklin looked up and saw the air conditioning unit as it smashed on his face.

"Sorry! I screwed it in the wrong area!" Stanley yelled.

"Hi Stanley, how's it going?" Marshall asked.

"Horrible, the whole thing cost around 500.." Stanley said before he turned around and saw Marshall. "Did you forget something?"

"No, why?" Marshall asked.

"You usually wear a diaper." Stanley said.

"If I can go an entire day without wearing one, Franklin will give me his rock collection." Marshall said.

"His rock collection? Damn it, I wanted it." Stanley cursed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll bet his Leaf collection next." Marshall said.

"Ohh I love those." Stanley said.

Franklin climbed up into the tree cave, scarred and black eyed.

"What the hell man? You were supposed to keep it supported from the outside!" Franklin said.

"I ran out of screws. I had to take the supports out." Stanley said.

"Fine, just take the thing back to the scrap yard, we might be able to get something for it." Franklin said.

"How am I going to carry it there? It's in a zillion pieces." Stanley said.

"I don't know, Improvise." Franklin snarled.

Stanley climbed down from the tree cave. Marshall sat on a chair completely unfazed.

"You were right about the diaper, it feels so much colder without it." Marshall said.

"Oh will you stuff it?" Franklin snarled.

Stanley tried to collect all the pieces of the air conditioner, but he wasn't able to carry them all in his arms.

"Dick, he couldn't even give me a basket or something." Stanley muttered.

Stanley looked around for something to hold the pieces in. Then, he saw something light blue laying on the ground. Grabbing it, he stretched it out to see it was Marshall's diaper.

"I guess I could use this." He said.

Stanley put one piece in the diaper and it just slid out the leg hole. Stanley felt the material of the diaper and noticed how soft it was.

"Well, since Marshall's not using it." Stanley said.

Stanley hid behind a large bush and slipped the diaper on. He sat down in it and enjoyed the soft feeling of it. He made sure the coast was clear before coming out in the open and stashing the parts in his diaper.

Meanwhile, back in the tree cave, Franklin wasn't intent on losing his rock collection. He already hatched a nasty scheme to make Marshall lose the bet. Marshall was sitting near the window.

"Hey Marshall, did you hear about the accident at the waterfall?" Franklin asked.

"No, what happened?" Marshall asked.

"There was this guy who was drinking this massive pitcher of water near the biggest waterfall when it started to rain hard and he slipped and fell in it. The rain poured so hard, it must have been hard to see." Franklin said.

"Oh, sucks to be him then." Marshall said, unfazed.

Franklin groaned.

Meanwhile, Stanley was rather fond of wearing a diaper. The only uncomfortable thing about it was all the parts he carried in it. This ended when he arrived at the scrap yard. Hiding behind a bush, he saw Truman, the blue dinosaur with a small tuft of orange hair and glasses, was there too. He slipped the diaper off and went over to him

"Hey Truman, can you help me with something?" Stanley asked.

"Stan? What do you need?" Truman asked.

"I need some help carrying some parts over here. Can you help me with that?" Stanley asked.

"Sure, theres nothing more fun to do than carrying heavy objects in the intense heat." Truman said sarcastically.

"Oh stuff it." Stanley said.

So the guys collected the parts and carried them over to the scrap entrance.

"Why are you here? I thought you were at home." Stanley asked.

"My desk fan broke down and I came here to find a replacement." Truman said.

"You couldn't just buy a new one?" Stanley asked.

"I have more important things to do with my money." Truman said.

"Like that Dino girls gone wild tape?" Stanley asked.

"I do not want that!" Truman yelled.

"Then why do you keep staring at Lebrea all the time? Eh?" Stanley teased.

The heat greatly increased Truman's rage. Using a pipe, he bashed Stanley over the head, knocking him out.

"Jack ass." Truman muttered.

Truman left the scrapyard and stepped on something soft as he walked through the bushes. Looking down, he saw Marshall's diaper.

"Is this Marshall's? He must be streaking. Ecchhh, better pitch this." Truman said.

Truman picked up the diaper with the tips of his fingers (He's a germaphob) and started looking for a trash bin or something. While doing so, he looked at the diaper and noticed that it had no urine stains at all. It actually seemed relatively clean, as there was no odor. He recalled a time in his youth that involved diapers...

Flashback...

Truman wore a blank gray diaper, similar to the one Marshall wears. He was very young and standing in front of his gigantic mother.

"Your too old for diapers." His mother said.

"No I'm not." Truman said.

"Yes you are. You don't need them anymore." His mother said.

"But mom, I can't live without them." Truman said.

"Yes you can. Take it off." His mom asked sternly.

With small tears forming in his eyes, Truman slipped off his diaper and handed it to his mother. As she walked off with it, he cried like the inner child he was.

Back to the present...

"I used to call it Stimey." Truman muttered.

Embracing his former interest, Truman slipped the diaper on and embraced it's comfort. Happy, he started heading home.

Back at the tree cave...

Marshall got off his chair and rubbed his bottom. He wasn't used to sitting on stone chairs without his diaper. Suddenly, Franklin walked in and Marshall almost burst into laughter. Franklin was wearing several leaves that were sewn together in the shape of a diaper.

"You were right about diapers. They're so nice and comfy, and I don't have to go to the bathroom." Franklin said.

Marshall held back his laughter for 10 seconds before he broke out and fell back on the floor laughing.

"Are you really that desperate to make me lose? God, I should get my camera and put this on DiaperSpace like last time." Marshall said.

"That wasn't funny." Franklin said.

"You got 1000000 views." Marshall said.

"Come on, don't you miss wearing your diaper?" Franklin asked.

"No." Marshall said.

"This doesn't make you jealous at all?" Franklin asked.

"No." Marshall said.

Franklin face palmed himself and walked out on the balcony. Dak landed on the railing.

"What's wrong Franklin? Are you regressing like one of those nightmarish babyfur stories?" Dak asked before breaking out in laughter.

Angry, Franklin slipped off his diaper and shoved it over Dak's face and shoved him off the balcony where he hit the ground with a crack.

Meanwhile, Truman enjoyed a quiet walk home. He threw his diaper in the window of his room and went in the front door so his mom wouldn't see it. He put it back on in the sanctuary of his own room and resumed what he was doing before, writing a corny fan fiction for _Dante's Inferno: The game_. Heres a sample from it:

Dante came to a large stone circle suspended over a bottomless pit. As he moved further into the circle, a fire shot up from the other end. Behind the fire emerged a large fluffy teddy bear.

"I'm Mr. Mcstuffins. I love you." It said.

"Oh god, anything but this!" Dante said, trembling.

Using the Scythe he took from the Grim Reaper, he sliced it's head off, spraying blood everywhere. Suddenly, 3 more teddy bears emerged from the fires.

"I love you. I love you." They said.

"Stay back! All of you!" Dante yelled.

Snapping back to reality, someone came into Truman's room unannounced. It was Lebrea, a female purple dinosaur with yellow hair. Upon seeing Truman, her Jaw dropped. There was an awkward silence following this.

"I can explain this." Truman said, pointing at the diaper.

"How?" Lebrea asked with attitude.

Truman grabbed the glass paper weight that was sitting on his desk and hurled it at Lebrea. It smashed against her forehead and she fell over unconscious. Truman got up and looked her over. He and her were fierce rivals and he always wanted to extract revenge on her for ruining the stories he tells his friends.

He looked at his diaper and then looked at her. An evil smile came across his face. He slipped his diaper off and then slid it on Lebrea. He threw her unconscious body over his shoulder and tossed her out his window. He hoped she would forget what happened, and if she didn't, at least she would be embarrassed.

Franklin sat on the couch at the tree cave, pissed. Marshall kept rubbing his progress in his face.

"Hey Franklin? Can you change me? Oh wait, I don't need one, because I'm not in a diaper!" Marshall said.

"Will you just shut the truck up already!?" Franklin demanded.

"I thought you would be happy with me out of diapers." Marshall said.

"I think I'd prefer you in diapers now, you were less of a dick then." Franklin said.

"Too late, that rock collection is practically mine now." Marshall said.

Franklin screamed in pure anger. He slid down the ladder of the tree cave and stopped by Dak, who was laying on the ground.

"Is that you Franklin? Can you maybe give me a hand? I think I'm paralyzed." Dak said, with the diaper still over his head.

"I wanted one of those jack ass AI controlled allies in _Gears of War 3_ to help me when I was down, but that didn't happen either." Franklin said.

Meanwhile, Lebrea finally recovered. It was getting dark by the time she got up.

"Am I still in bed? I dreamt Truman was wearing a diaper." She mumbled to herself.

She thought she was in bed because the diaper cushioned her rear. As her eyes cleared up, she discovered she wasn't in her room.

"What the? If I'm not in my bed, where am I?" She asked.

Lebrea looked down and saw she was wearing Marshall's diaper. She screamed loudly. Truman heard her from his room and chuckled.

"Ewwww! I can't believe I'm wearing this!" Lebrea screeched.

Lebrea slipped off her diaper and held it by the tip of her claws.

"Marshall, that little bastard is gonna pay for this!" Lebrea cursed.

Meanwhile, Franklin and Marshall were walking back to their home cave.

"So, does your collection have any shiny ones in it?" Marshall asked.

"Why can't you stop bragging for 5 seconds?" Franklin asked.

As they passed a fork in the path, Stanley came up from the other way.

"Where the hell were you?" Franklin asked.

"I ran into Truman and the bastard knocked me out for no reason." Stanley said.

Before they could say anything else, Lebrea's loud bitchy voice came up.

"Marshall your dead meat!" She yelled.

Lebrea walked up to group, clutching Marshall's diaper.

"Hey, what are you doing with my diaper?" Marshall asked.

"What am I doing with it? You knocked me out and slipped it on me!" Lebrea cursed.

"I haven't seen it all day. Franklin bet me I couldn't go a day without it." Marshall said.

"Then who the hell, Truman!" Lebrea suddenly realized.

"Truman isn't here." Stanley said.

"I know he isn't! Hes the one who did this! I saw him wearing it in his room!" Lebrea yelled.

"Ewww, He was wearing my diaper!?" Marshall demanded.

"Actually, I kinda was too." Stanley admitted.

"YOU WHAT?!" Marshall shrieked.

"Jeez, It sounds like your the ones who have diaper fetishes, not Marshall." Franklin said.

"You were in one earlier." Marshall said.

"I was trying to make you jealous so you would lose the bet!" Franklin yelled.

"All I have to say in my defense was that it was comfortable." Stanley said.

"I know, thats one reason I wear it." Marshall said.

"By the way, where did you find that one?" Stanley asked.

"My mom bought it from this Norwegian Baby site." Marshall said.

"Forget this, I'm gonna beat the crap out of Truman for this." Lebrea said, stomping off.

"Can I have my diaper back?" Marshall asked.

"I thought you were over diapers." Franklin said.

"Yeah right, The second I won that bet I was gonna slip that thing right back on." Marshall said.

Marshall took off after Lebrea.

"Damn it Marshall get back here!" Franklin yelled, going after him.

"Wait! What was the name of that site?" Stanley yelled, going after him.

Meanwhile, at Truman's house...

Truman was looking at an ABDL site, looking for information on how to obtain diapers secretly.

"Wow, who knew you could order diapers via airplane." Truman said.

Suddenly, Lebrea broke Truman's door down. Franklin, Stanley, and Marshall could be seen behind her.

"I am going to smash your head into paste!" Lebrea yelled.

Truman tried to cover up the screen of his computer (I know dinosaurs shouldn't have access to computers or that stuff, but this is a parody, nothing has to abide the rules of time so stop bitching).

"Wait! You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you?" He asked.

Lebrea tackled Truman to the ground and instead of punching him, she slipped Marshall's diaper on him and took a picture with her smartphone.

"HA! Now your on diaperspace!" She taunted.

"That's fine, I already uploaded several pictures there today." Truman said.

"Wait, you like wearing diapers!?" Lebrea asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Marshall does." Truman said before seeing that Marshall was naked. "Wheres your diaper?"

"Your wearing it." Marshall said.

"Oh right. Yes, as embarrassing as it is, it's my fetish to wear a diaper." Truman said.

"I enjoy wearing one too." Stanley said.

"And me of course." Marshall said.

"I can't believe you guys! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Lebrea asked.

"Hey if you don't like it, get lost." Truman said.

"Fine, me and Franklin are going to remain sane. Right?" Lebrea asked.

"Actually.." Franklin said.

"Oh god, not you too!" Lebrea said.

"The diapers are nice and comfy, and they really aren't that hot either. I don't see any reason why not to wear one." Franklin said.

"You do?" Marshall asked.

"I'll admit, I really didn't see a reason to wear one, I thought Marshall was just a nut. But now that I know you guys like to wear them, it doesn't seem as strange anymore. So I guess I'll try it too." Franklin said.

"Awesome, I know exactly how to get us all diapers." Truman said.

"If you guys want to live in your own screwed up worlds, go right ahead, but I'm not ever going to wear a diaper." Lebrea said as she began to leave.

"But Lebrea, they also have diapers that can be accessorized and be modeled to fit the latest fad." Truman said.

Lebrea stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

The next day...

Dak somehow managed to crawl back to his home cave and recover until the next day arrived. He flew back to the tree cave.

"Hey guys, is everything back-" he started.

Dak saw that everyone was wearing diapers. Marshall wore his standard blue one, Truman had a white one, Franklin had green, Stanley had orange, and Lebrea wore a pink one lined with emeralds.

"Have all you guys gotten bit by babyfurs? You all look ridiculous!" Dak said.

Dak broke out in laughter, which stopped when he saw everyone approach him with angry faces. They grabbed Dak and pummeled him mercilessly before throwing him out the window.

So whats the moral of this story? Don't look down on people who like diapers or they'll kill you. Good bye!


	7. Amy's monster

Toddler monsters

Episode 1:Amy's monster

Disclaimer:I don't own digimon.

One night,in the toddler forest,Amy,a Gatomon,was getting ready for bed. She put on her gray nightgown over her pink pull-up. She got in her bed and turned off the light.

_Scrape_

She jolted up,startled. She thought it was nothing,so she went back to sleep.

_Scrape_

She jolted up again,scared. Shivering,she leaned over the side of her bed and lifted the skirt. Under it,she saw what looked like 2 blood red eyes. She screamed and ran out of her room. She sprinted outside and ran all the way to her friend's house.

Her friend was a male Veemon,his name was E.D. No one knew what those letters stood for. Amy banged on his door. He got out of his crib and went to the door. He opened it to see Amy's terrified face. He was in his light blue sleeper.

"Amy,what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night."he said as his eyelids drooped.

She walked in to his living room.

"There was a..a...a...a..."she stuttered.

"A what?"

"A MONSTER! There was a horrible monster under my bed!"

"Have you been sniffing baby powder again?"

"Please E.D,let me stay here just for the night?"

"Fine."

He led her up to his bedroom,his diaper could be seen through the back flap of his sleeper.

"By the way,do you have any pull-ups? I think I wet mine."

"No,I have some diapers."

"Uhh,thats alright,I'm not that wet."

"You really should get out of that thing,you'll get a rash."

"No,really,I'm fine."

The next morning,at the plaza,Amy was telling everyone about her monster. Her Pull-up sagged in the front. E.D was with her.

"It kept making this scraping noise and it had huge red eyes."she said.

"I think I can help." said Josh,the Agumon,whom was wearing a green shirt and pinned diaper.

"Really?"

"Yeah,I have a weapon that should be able to kill it."

Amy and E.D went to Josh's house. After opening his garage door,he revealed his ultimate weapon.

"That's just a Vacuum cleaner!" Amy said.

"Actually,I set it to reverse and filled it with a flammable liquid."

"So it's a flame-thrower?"

"Pretty much."

He accidentally bumped into the on button. A sharp stream of fire burst out,which burnt his clothes off. He held his claw over his groin. Amy closed her eyes. E.D wet his diaper.

"Uhhh,it looks like it still needs some modifications." Josh said,blushing.

"I'll say." Amy said.

She and E.D walked off. They went to Emily,the Biyomon's house.

"Hey Em,would you mind changing me while we're here?" asked E.D.

"No problamo" Emily replied.

She rolled out a changing mat,which E.D lied down on. She unstrapped his diaper and took it off. Amy looked the other direction. Em wiped him and powdered him. Then she Taped a new diaper on him.

"Amy,you look like you could use a change too." Emily said.

"That's what I told her." E.D interrupted.

"No,I'm alright,a little urine never hurt anyone." Amy said.

"That's what James Garfield before he was assassinated."E.D said.

"I heard about your monster problem,I have something that can help." Emily said.

"Really?" Amy said.

"Yeah,it's a magic diaper pin." Emily responded.

"A what?" E.D asked.

"How do you know it's magic?" Amy asked.

"It belonged to Fantastic max." Emily said holding it up.

"So,I have to wear a diaper?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Emily replied.

"Alright,E.D,please leave the room." Amy asked. E.D did so. After ditching her pull up,she was in a cloth diaper with the magic safety pin.

"That will take care of your monster for you." Emily said,wetting her diaper.

"Thanks." Amy said. She and E.D walked to her home.

"I still think that pins fake." He said.

"Your just jealous that you don't have one." Amy said.

"At least I'm not afraid of my own shadow." E.D said. Amy got mad,and shoved E.D into a large puddle. He stood up,his diaper swelled with water. Amy laughed at him. Blushing,he held the sides of his diaper and waddled home. The next night,Amy was confident her pin would protect her.

Scrape

She was startled again. Shaking,she took off her safety pin and held it at the edge of her bed.

Scrape,scrape.

It only made it worse. Without even putting the pin back on,she ran out of her house and all the way to E.D's. He was in the middle of a bath,when she banged on his door. He draped himself in a tan towel and answered the door.

"THE PIN DIDN'T WORK!" She screamed.

"I can see that." E.D said. Amy looked down and saw she was naked. She covered herself,blushing.

"Whatever,make yourself at home." He said. As he walked up the stairs,his towel fell off,Amy tried not to look at him. The next morning,they went to the toughest person they knew. Spike,a Gaomon. He was punching a sand bag,wearing red boxer shorts. They approached him.

"Spike,we need your help." Amy said.

"Everyone does these days." He said.

"Amy here has a monster under her bed." E.D said.

"Ha,No monster can stand up to me!" Spike said as he showed off his muscles. His shorts fell down,revealing his strapped plastic diaper.

"I'll just give him my twister kick." He said as he tried to kick the sand bag,but missed and dove through a window. Knowing he wouldn't be any help,E.D stayed with Amy at her house the next night.

"I'm going to prove to you that theres no monster." He said,putting his sleeper on.

"It's going to be here any minute." Amy said,hiding under her blanket.

"Oh come on,If it were a monster,it would have killed you by now." E.D said,hopping up on her bed and pulling the blanket off. Amy had her rear in the air,revealing her wet pull up.

"Okay,you really need to start getting changed regularly." He said grabbing her by her pull up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Amy yelled as she punched E.D in the face. He tackled her and kept trying to remove her pull up,which she was holding onto.

Scrape.

Amy stopped E.D.

"Thats the sound!" She said. E.D listened for it.

Scrape.

"You see,it's the monster's claws." Amy said again,as she wet herself some more.

"Actually,It's the fan from this Airvent." E.D said,removing the vent's grate. The fan was scraping against the sides.

"But...But what about the eyes under my bed?" She asked. E.D looked under her bed. He reached under it. Amy stood motionless. Then E.D got pulled under the bed. Amy crept to her bed and looked under it. E.D shot his face out and roared,scaring her.

"E.D,you jerk! I thought you were dead." Amy said,her pull up soaking wet.

"Relax,I found the eyes of the monster." He said as he pulled out a blouse with red jewels,Amy snatched it from him.

"I was wondering where this got to." She said,putting it on.

"So you'll stop bothering me now?" E.D asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine now." Amy said.

E.D walked on home,unaware that the back flap of his sleeper came off,revealing that he wasn't wearing a diaper under it.

End

**Please tell me how I did,I also plan on making a version of this thats more mature and humorous.**


	8. Thief

Todmon

Episode 2: Thief

It was night at the diaper forest. The moon shone brightly over the various house trees that the digimon lived in.

Josh the Agumon (a short orange reptilian creature) was sleeping soundly in his bed. His room had clothes laying all over the place. The only thing he was wearing was his cloth strapped diaper. He had his legs propped up, lifting his rear in the air.

Then, all of the sudden, a shadow appeared in his window. The window silently opened as the figure slipped in. It had long jester-like ears and wore a black stealth suit that covered all but his green eyes. There was a big bulge in his pelvis, indicating the diaper he wore beneath. He silently moved to the dresser, where he pulled out the top drawer. Inside was at least 20 diapers. He procured a black bag and started stuffing them inside. He emptied the drawer completely. Then, before he departed, he went up to Josh. He pulled out a pair of scissors and snipped the straps on his diaper. It slid off, where the thief put it in his bag, leaving Josh naked. Then the thief slipped off into the night, with Josh unaware of what happened.

Then day came. The air was cold, but the sun's warm rays provided heat that allowed the residents to wander freely in their diapers. One such resident, Amy the Gatomon (a white cat with purple striped tail) was wearing a short pink skirt over her pink pull-up. She walked down the red-sandstone tiled road. Her destination was diner run by Felix the Dorumon (a purple fox with short arms). She walked in through the glass door. The interior had brown brick walls and polished wooden tables. Sitting at one of those Tables was E.D the Veemon (a blue creature with jester-like ears and white chest). He was wearing just his plastic diaper, like he usually does.

"Hi E.D." Amy said.

"Hi." E.D said unenthusiastically.

Amy took a seat at one of the tables. Felix came out of the kitchen. He was wearing a plastic diaper with an apron. He went up to Amy.

"Hey Amy. The usual?" He asked.

"Yeah, a large order of cheese fries. I should've worn a diaper." Amy said.

"Coming right up." Felix said.

Felix went back into the kitchen. Amy scratched at her pull-up. She had a rash from last night. E.D reached into his diaper and pulled out a lollipop, which he sucked on. Suddenly, Josh came running into the diner, wearing a pair of brown shorts.

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" He yelled.

"Oh no. Josh, what was stolen?" Amy asked.

"My diapers! Even the one I had on last night!" Josh said.

"All of them!?" Amy asked.

Josh pulled out his shorts a bit, showing he wasn't wearing anything under them.

"This is terrible! We've never had a thief on the loose before." Amy said.

"Don't worry, the thief probably won't rob all of us." E.D said.

"Do any of you guys have some spare diapers you could loan me? I really have to go." Josh said, crossing his legs.

"E.D, how could you be so insensitive?" Amy asked.

"Like you have anything to worry about, you wear pull-ups." E.D said.

"I wear diapers occasionally too!" Amy said.

Josh ran outside again. Felix came back with Amy's cheese fries. He set them down on her table and she started devouring them.

"Careful, you might use your diaper if-" Felix started.

Amy stopped eating. Her Pull-up sagged greatly. She blushed heavily and ran into the bathroom, holding her pull-up.

"Maybe she does need diapers." E.D said.

Suddenly, someone else ran in through the door. It was Emily the Biyomon (a pink bird). All she was wearing was a sleeveless nightgown.

"I've been robbed!" She yelled.

"Oh boy..." E.D moaned.

Amy ran out of the bathroom, holding her skirt down.

"You were robbed too?" Amy asked.

"Someone else was?" Emily asked.

Josh came in wearing a large leaf as a diaper.

"Someone has to do something about this thief!" Amy said.

"Alright, I'll help." E.D said.

He got up from his chair, cracked his neck and took off his diaper.

"What are you doing!?" Emily cried.

"Amy needs this." He said, handing his diaper to Amy.

Amy slipped the diaper under her skirt and strapped it on. Then, she took off her skirt and gave it to E.D.

"You need this more than me." She said.

E.D put the skirt on and guided Amy, Emily and Josh outside. Felix felt a cold breeze behind him. He lifted his apron and saw his diaper was gone. He pulled it back down and hid in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, at E.D's house, E.D pinned on a new diaper. He reached in his drawer and pulled out 2 cloth strapped diapers. He gave them to Emily and Josh.

"These are reusable. Keep your eyes on them at all times." He said.

Emily and Josh put on the diapers and left.

"Hey, what about me?" Amy said, paws on her diapered hips.

"You have pull-ups." E.D said.

"I wear diapers too!" Amy yelled.

Suddenly, one of her diaper straps came off and her diaper fell down.

"Doesn't look like it." E.D said, pointing down.

Amy saw her diaper and pulled it back up. She blushed while giving E.D a dirty look. He walked down the stairs. Amy followed before her diaper fell down again and pulled it back up.

Meanwhile at an outdoor gym, there was a Gaomon (blue dog with white chest, bushy tail and red headband) named Spike, who was working out. He wore only a cloth strapped diaper. He punched the punching bag repeatedly with lightning punches. He swatted it one last time and it burst into sand. Then he picked up a jump rope. He swung it above and below himself while jumping over it. Then he performed a remarkable feat. He jumped out of his diaper, spun around several times in the air and landed back in his diaper before it fell to the ground.

Spike grabbed a nearby towel off the rack. He wiped the sweat off his head, the rubbed it between his legs. He moved over to a large dumbbell. He bent over, revealing his name on the bottom of his diaper and grabbed it. He pulled back into the air with all his might. At first, it looked like he was going to use his diaper, but the dumbbell slowly rose off the ground. Spike's diaper grew wet from sweat. He slowly lifted the dumbbell all the way over his head. He stood there triumphant.

Suddenly, the figure in the black Jumpsuit peaked over the edge of the gym. He eyed Spike's diaper. He silently climbed up onto the gym floor. Spike kept holding the dumbbell over his head. He let go of it with his left paw, holding it with just his right. The thief moved right behind Spike. He grabbed the waist of Spikes diaper and quickly tore it off. Spike looked around to see who did it, but he dropped his Dumbbell and it landed hard on his right foot. He was stunned by the impact and the thief used that moment to escape.

The next day, virtually everyone had all their diapers stolen, even Emily and Josh. E.D was the only one who still had diapers. Everyone in the village begged him to loan them some. But he refused for some reason.

"Stop being so selfish and help us out!" Emily yelled, wearing a barrel.

"It's not the end of the world or anything. I have a right to keep them to myself." E.D said.

"How could you turn down your neighbors?" Josh asked, wearing a skirt made of leaves.

"Calm down everyone, we still have pull-ups." Amy said.

Amy lifted her skirt up and everyone gasped. She looked down and saw there was nothing under her skirt at all. She quickly pushed it back down, blushing.

"Besides if I give you any of mine, they'd just get stolen again." E.D said.

"I think he has a point there." Felix said.

Suddenly, a strong breeze blew by and Felix's apron blew off, leaving him naked. He covered his crotch and blushed before running away. The crowd eventually dispersed. Later that night, the thief sneaked in through E.D's window. Like Josh's he simply plucked all the diapers out of the dresser. Fortunately, E.D was sleeping in his bathroom, which was locked up tight.

The next morning, E.D stretched out in his bathtub. He threw off his blue sleeper pajamas and checked on his room. He knew all his diapers were gone, but he was happy. Unknowingly to the thief, there was a small tracking device planted in one of them. E.D reached under his bed and pulled out the tracking radar. He went outside, wearing his last plastic diaper. As he started leaving the village, he heard something.

"Wait up! I'm going with you." a Voice yelled.

E.D turned around and saw Amy, wearing dark pink sleeper pajamas, running towards him.

"Oh great." He muttered.

"I ,as much as anyone in this village, wants to find out what happened to our diapers too." Amy said.

E.D noticed a large lump under Amy's pajamas.

"You still have diapers?" He asked.

"It's not a diaper,...it's my bed sheet." She said, blushing.

"At least you won't be able to wet part of your bed." E.D said, laughing.

"So how do you plan on finding the thief anyway?" Amy asked.

"I put a tracer in one of mine. This tracker will lead us right to it." He said.

"Well lets go." Amy said.

"What use are you to me?" E.D asked.

Before he could say anything else, Amy grabbed hold of his diaper and pulled it off.

"What the heck? Give that back!" E.D screeched, covering himself.

"Let me come with you and I will." Amy said, Holding his diaper behind her.

"Fine, just give it back." E.D said.

Amy threw it right in his face. He strapped it back on his rear and they both departed into the forest. They had to squeeze through several bushes to reach the signal. Amy's sleeper had some many holes torn into it, she lost the leggings, sleeve, and even the chest area. The only part left was the pelvis area, which still had the flap on the back, making it look like a little loin cloth. E.D had scratches all over his body and his diaper had several tears as well. They finally made it out of the bush area, Amy shrieked when she saw what happened to her sleeper.

"My pajamas! It's ruined! I like like a cave man!" She said, covering herself.

"Relax, your still not naked." E.D said.

"I might as well be, I don't even have a top!" Amy said.

E.D turned around and saw a large cave opening.

"The signal is coming from in there." He said.

"Oh great." Amy said.

Amy's sleeper cloth fell down, revealing her bedsheet diaper, which was styled like a sumo hammock. She pulled the cloth back up as she followed E.D into the cave. It was surprisingly well lit, due to the sun's reflections. Further in, they came to a huge crevice.

"I wonder what lives down there?" Amy wondered.

"Who knows, what matters is that we're up he whoa!" E.D said as the part of rock he was standing on broke off and plummeted down the crevice.

"E.D!" Amy yelled.

E.D grabbed a small branch that was growing out of the crevice's walls.

"Help me!" He yelled.

"I can't reach you!" Amy said, kneeling at the crevice's edge.

"Use your bedsheet as a rope!" E.D yelled.

"What!?" Amy yelled, confused.

"Just do it!" E.D yelled.

Reluctantly, Amy reached into her sleeper cloth and undid her bedsheet diaper. She lowered it down into the crevice and E.D grabbed hold of it. Amy grabbed it and pulled back with all her strength. E.D was slowly lifted up the crevice. Just as he reached the ledge where he fell, he grabbed it and pulled himself up. Amy hugged him.

"Sorry, but your bedsheet ripped a bit." He said.

"Who cares about the stupid bedsheet? I'm just glad your alright." Amy said.

As they continued walking down the cavern, Amy held onto E.D, not wanting to lose him again. She rubbed her right paw down from his chest and on his diaper, where a loud squish was heard. She griped and yanked her paw back.

"Your diapers wet." She said.

"I was wondering why it felt heavier." E.D said as he pulled off the left strap.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked.

"This thing will slow me down if I keep wearing it. You aren't afraid of seeing me naked, are you?" He asked.

"N-no." Amy said.

E.D pulled off the other strap and threw his diaper away. Amy wasn't as close to him afterwards. They came to the top of an underground waterfall.

"Do we have to cross? My sleeper might fall off." Amy said, nervously.

"I have a solution to that." E.D said.

E.D stuck his head under Amy's legs and grabbed them with his arms. Amy was startled when she fell back onto his shoulders and lifted her in the air. He stepped into the water and carried her across, without even getting her wet. He set her down on the other side, where she smiled at him like she never did before.

Past the waterfall, they came to a small tunnel which led deeper into the cave.

"I'll go first." E.D said, getting on his knees before Amy stopped him.

"I'm not going to stare at your bare behind for a whole hour." She said, crawling in first.

"Women." He said, crawling in after her.

The space was very claustrophobic, but it looked like it could be traversed. It was filled with rocks jutting out from the walls. Amy should have thought twice about going first. The flap on the back of her sleeper cloth got caught on one of them. Amy felt something pull at it,so she pulled her direction. This caused the flap to tear the buttons off and the part around her waist. She kept crawling forward, unaware that her only garment had been left behind. E.D couldn't hold his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked.

"Nothing...Nothing." E.D said.

Finally, the end of the tunnel was in sight. Amy crawled out and stretched. E.D soon followed.

"It feels so cold in here." Amy said, shivering.

"You seem to have forgotten something." E.D said.

"What?" Amy asked.

Amy moved her paw down her waist. She stopped for a second and felt all around her waist and then felt down to her legs. She finally looked down and screamed so loud that the cavern shook. She pulled her tail in between her legs and blushed so much that she almost turned red.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She hissed.

"You seemed so happy when you didn't know." E.D said.

"Don't look at me! You lead the way!" She said, hiding behind him.

"Alrighty." He said with a smile on his face.

Amy stuck close to E.D as he lead the way. She couldn't believe she was walking around naked. Her paws were covering her bottom. Suddenly, E.D stopped.

"Hey, we're on the right track." E.D said.

"How do you know?" Amy asked.

"Theres a diaper here." E.D said.

Amy's eyes widened. She shoved E.D to the side and saw a plastic diaper laying on the ground. She smiled brightly. She seized it and hugged it like a doll.

"Thank god! I can't stand being seen like this!" She said.

She opened it out and was about to put it on.

"Hang on, would you mind if I could have this one?" E.D asked.

"You didn't seem to care that you were naked before." Amy said.

"Yes, but I went longer than you naked so I think I should have that one." E.D said.

"But I'm a female! Ladies come first!" Amy said.

"You can have the next diaper that we encounter." E.D said, grabbing one end of the diaper.

"What if there aren't any others?!" Amy asked.

"I don't know, maybe skin a bat or something." E.D said.

"I want it!" Amy said.

"So do I!" E.D said.

Then the 2 played tug o war with the diaper. This was a bad idea because the diaper was torn in half. E.D had the front part and Amy had the back part.

"Look what you did!" Amy said.

"Me? Your the one who wouldn't share." E.D said.

"I should never have gone with you. I'm a mess." Amy said.

"Well nothings stopping you from leaving. Go ahead." E.D said.

E.D took his half of the diaper and taped it to his front. It looked like a little loincloth. He continued further down the cave. Amy taped her half to her front too. She was going to turn back, but the cave looked dangerous without E.D. Instead of going back through the little tunnel, she ran to catch up with E.D.

She saw him crouching by ledge. She crouched down next to him to see what he was looking at. Down below them was an Impmon, a purple creature with Jester-like ears, white face, green eyes, red gloves, and red scarf. He was wearing a plastic diaper. Behind him was a massive pile of diapers of all varieties and pull-ups. Amy recognized some of them as hers. The Impmon grabbed another diaper and put it on top of the one he was wearing.

Amy got angry. She stood up and was about to jump down at him, but E.D grabbed her tail.

"We'll take him down together." He whispered.

Amy nodded and they circled around the ledge where they silently came down from behind the massive pile of diapers. The Impmon turned around and was shocked when he saw them standing in front of him.

"How did you get in here?" He asked.

"We have our ways." E.D said.

"Just who do you think you are? Taking everyone else's diapers?" Amy hissed.

"The names Zilch. I thought I would stockpile some so I'd never run out again." The Impmon said.

"You are gonna pay for this!" Amy hissed.

Zilch reached into the back of his diaper.

"No one has ever caught me, not even you." He said.

He pulled out a grapple gun and aimed it at a small hole in the ceiling. He shot the hook at the edge of it and it yanked him up and out of the cave. Amy stomped her paw on the floor in anger. She turned around and saw E.D strapping on a new diaper. Amy responded to this and slipped on a blue pull-up.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Amy asked.

E.D looked at the pile and got an idea. He gather some of the cloth diapers and tied them all together as a rope. He was able to throw it up through the hole and latch it around the branch of a tree. He and Amy climbed out of the hole and their eyes adjusted to the light.

Zilch carelessly left his footprints in the ground. Amy and E.D followed them and found him near Angel's house. Angel was a Cupimon, a white creature with a point in his head, angel wings, and a halo. He lived further away from the main village. He was outside, watering his flowers. He had not been robbed yet, which was evidenced by his cloth diaper that had 2 knots on his waist.

Zilch was slowly sneaking up on Angel, preparing to swipe his diaper. Amy, her rage at her limit, sprinted at him at high speed. Zilch glanced her direction just before she tackled him hard to the ground. She banged his head against the brick floor several times before she slapped him in the face. She slashed at him with her claws rapidly before being restrained by E.D. Zilch could barely move. Angel had no idea what was going on. E.D threw Zilch over his shoulder and carried him back to the main village.

Zilch landed hard on the brick floor of the plaza. All the others, still wearing makeshift clothes were present.

"This little brat was the one swiping all the diapers!" Amy yelled.

"Where are they?" Felix asked.

"They're in a cave he was using as a base. Follow us." E.D said.

Amy and E.D lead the others to the hole they climbed out of earlier. When the townspeople saw the pile of diapers, they all jumped down the hole in happiness. They all got diapers or pull-ups on them. E.D put his hand on Amy's shoulder, glad he brought her along.

Later that night, Zilch looked out of his cell window. He was sentenced to 3 years in Jail, in the same diaper. It had turned dark gray and itched horribly. He sulked on his bunk, regretting what he did. He couldn't even take it off, for it was stapled to his waist.

E.D walked over to Amy's house and knocked on the door. Amy was taking a bath when he did. She slipped out and threw a towel over herself. She went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi Amy." E.D said.

"E.D? What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really glad you helped me today. Your a good fighter." He said.

"Thanks, I just got so angry at him that I lashed out." Amy said.

"Well...Sorry to disturb you. I'd better get-" E.D started.

Amy grabbed E.D and pulled him closer. She planted a kiss right on his lips. E.D's face turned red and was very hot.

"See you tomorrow." Amy said before letting him go and closing her door.

"Sure thing..." E.D said.

E.D walked back home, feeling better than he ever felt before.

The end.


	9. Spider Bite

Todmon Early years: Spider bite

It was an average day at Amy's house. E.D came over to hang out. They were both 1 at the time and could barely walk. Knowing there was not much else to do, E.D lead Amy to the basement door. Both of them were wearing thick plastic diapers.

Amy crawled underneath the basement door and E.D climbed on top of her. He sat his diapered rear right on her head as he turned the knob and fell backwards, opening the door. They both crawled to the edge of the first step, gazing down at the darkness.

"I don't know E.D, mom wouldn't like us if she found us down there." Amy said to E.D.

"Come on, theres probably something fun we could do down there." E.D said.

"It's dark, I don't want to go down there." Amy said.

E.D crawled behind Amy and kicked her in the diaper. She was thrown forward, down the stairs. Fortunately, she landed on her cushion like diapered rear, which crinkled heavily. E.D grabbed the railing and slid down on it, landing right next to her.

"You jerk!" Amy hissed, slapping him.

"Don't get your diapers in a twist. Let's look around." E.D said.

E.D crawled under the stairs, Amy followed him. A small window provided some light in the room. Both of them sat down.

"I doubt anything in here will be fun." Amy said, crawling over to these boxes.

"We'll just have to look around." E.D said.

There was a large invisible spider web above E.D. A large black spider suspended itself downwards on a thin string. It descended past E.D's head, and back. It rested on the rim of his diaper and crawled down into it.

E.D wet his diaper shortly afterward. This made the spider angry and it bit his bottom. He jumped up and hit his head on the stairs. The spider bit him again and bashed his head again too. Amy thought he was just goofing around.

E.D landed on an old vacuum cleaner and his leg hit the power switch. The hose began jumping around, sucking up anything in it's path. Amy was looking between these 2 boxes when the hose's end stuck to her diaper. She looked behind her and saw it. It's suction started pulling hard on her diaper and her bottom could be seen through the larger leg holes. Amy grabbed the waistline of her diaper so it wouldn't get pulled off.

E.D grabbed the hose and tried to pull it off her diaper. The hose refused to let go however. E.D pulled the hose, and Amy further back into the staircase. He stood on a wooden hatch of some kind that was ancient. As expected, it couldn't take his weight and collapsed. He fell through, pulling the vacuum and Amy down with him.

The vacuum shattered once it hit the floor, freeing Amy's diaper. She had landed on E.D when she fell through. He shoved her off as she pulled her diaper up.

"What were you doing?" Amy demanded.

"A darn spider bit me! That's what!" E.D yelled.

"How does that-where are we?" Amy asked.

E.D looked around. They were in some kind of underground cavern network. It was also very dark.

"We're trapped down here." Amy said, scared.

"Maybe we can find a way out further down." E.D said.

"Ugghh, I think you need a diaper change." Amy said, holding her nose.

E.D blushed, he was scared too. He started crawling down into the caves, with Amy following him. They saw some weird glowing paint on the wall. As they crawled towards it, they were able to make out some kind of hole in the wall. Amy peeked inside.

Inside was some kind of living quarters for a neanderthal. There were clothes made out of fur, a fire place in the center, and spears leaning on the wall. Amy crawled inside, followed by E.D. Amy sat down by the spears and E.D opposite of her.

"A cave man must have lived here. Right under my basement!" Amy said.

"I hope hes dead, I wouldn't want him to find us in here." E.D said.

"Don't be silly, This place is probably 1000000 years old." Amy said.

Amy turned around and looked at some of the clothes. E.D pulled the straps off his diaper and slid it off. He set it in the middle of the fire place and grabbed some flint. With a couple sparks, he set his diaper on fire. Amy saw light on the wall and turned around to see E.D, sitting cross legged, naked.

"Why are you naked?" Amy asked.

"I used my diaper to start a fire." E.D said.

"But now your naked, What if someone sees you?" Amy asked.

"No ones gonna see us down here." E.D said.

"Still, you might want to put this on." Amy said, holding an ancient loin coth.

"Ewwww, someone else wore that." E.D said.

"I don't want to spend the rest of this trip looking at you naked!" Amy hissed.

"Fine." E.D said.

Amy threw the loin cloth at him, landing on his face. He grabbed it and slid it on. Amy stared at this weird blue cloth. She picked it up and slid it on. It was like a toga, except made out of fur.

"I'm tired." E.D said, yawning.

"I think I am too." Amy said, her eyes drooping.

E.D fell on his side and fell asleep. Amy took notice to this and lied on her side as well, closing her eyes and drifting off. Unfortunately, they were not alone...

Amy awoke suspended in the air. She looked behind her and saw that her diaper was stuck to some kind of large spider web. To her left, E.D was also stuck to it, while still asleep.

"E.D! Wake up!" Amy yelled.

"What is it? I'm trying to-" E.D started before he opened his eyes. "What the heck?"

"It looks like we're the next meal on this spider's lunch." Amy said.

Suddenly, they both heard clattering noises. They both knew it was the spider that caught them.

"I can't die like this! I'm too young!" E.D said, crying.

"Calm down! Your not going to die. I have a plan. First, I need you to close your eyes." Amy said.

"Why?" E.D asked.

"Just do it! And don't open them until I say so." Amy said.

"Alright, I hope you know what your doing." E.D said, covering his eyes with his hands.

Amy reached her paws back to her diaper and felt around for the straps. Once she found them, she pulled on them until they came loose. The front of her diaper released it's grasp on her and she fell to the ground. She looked up, seeing her diaper still stuck to the web. She pulled the back of her dress down and crawled behind a rock.

The clattering noise got ever louder. Soon, a large shadow filled the room they were in. A tall skinny black leg stepped in the room. 7 more of them stepped in along with a towering black abdomen with a small head with 4 red eyes. It moved closer to E.D, who still had his eyes closed. Amy looked around for something she could use as a weapon. The spider was right in front of E.D's face. It reared back, about to bite him with it's fangs.

Then, a large sharp rock thrust down onto it's head, hard by Amy's paws. The spider fell over backwards, wriggling it's legs until they slowly stopped.

"You can open your eyes now." Amy said.

E.D opened his eyes and saw the dead spider. Though shaken, a large smile grew on his face.

"You killed it! That was awesome!" E.D said.

Amy crawled over to the foot of the web and pulled hard on it until she ripped it off the wall. E.D and more importantly, her diaper fell down.

"It's a good thing he strung you up by your diaper." E.D said.

Amy picked up her diaper and strapped it back on.

"You might have done the same for me." Amy said.

"Oh yeah, I love taking off my diaper!" E.D said happily.

"Don't get used to it." Amy said, crawling off.

"Wait up." E.D said, crawling after her.

The 2 infants had crawled through the caverns for a long time. They decided to take a break. Amy sat down on a hole she couldn't see and got stuck.

"What's wrong?" E.D asked.

"I'm stuck. Pull me out." Amy said.

E.D grabbed Amy's paws and pulled back as hard as he could. His hand's slipped and he fell backwards, holding his loincloth down. Then, a loud rumbling sound was heard.

"What was that?" Amy asked nervously.

"I don't know. Was it you?" E.D asked.

"No! I think it's coming from this hole." Amy said.

The rumbling sound grew even louder.

"Hurry! Get me out!" Amy cried.

E.D grabbed Amy's paws again and tried as hard as he could to pull her out. Amy's diaper was wedged tightly in the hole. He fell backwards, exhausted. Amy covered her eyes with her paws as the rumbling sound was just beneath her.

Just then, geyser water shot into Amy's diaper. It absorbed so much of it, it grew taller, lifting Amy upward. Amy uncovered her eyes and was perplexed by the sight. Unfortunately, tears broke out of her eyes, as the water was scorching hot. E.D looked up and laughed at Amy.

"How much did you have to drink?" E.D taunted.

"It's not funny! It hurts!" Amy yelled.

"Just take it off." E.D said.

"I can't it's, whoa!" Amy said as she fell forward.

Amy's massive diaper was still stuck in the hole. Amy pulled her spread legs out of the leg holes and pulled her pelvis out. She made sure her dress covered her naked region.

"At least your healthy." E.D snickered.

Amy swatted E.D with her paw before crawling on. It wasn't long before they came to an oddly placed door. E.D crawled up to it.

"Give me a boost Amy." He said.

"Oh no. I'm not letting you rest that naked butt of yours on my head." Amy said.

"Well neither am-" E.D started before Amy climbed on him and rested her knees on his head while turning the knob.

The door opened inward and they both fell through it. Amy looked around and recognized it as her own basement.

"We're home!" She said happily.

"We are?" E.D asked.

They both sat up and hugged each other.

"What happened to you 2?" Amy's mother asked.

E.D and Amy looked to their left and saw Amy's mom. She was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, a white apron, and a yellow bandana. She was only about twice the size of Amy.

"You both filthy!" She said.

"Uh oh." Amy said.

Amy's mom picked up both of them and carried them outside. She set them down on the grass next to the house and ripped off their cave clothes. Amy covered herself with her paws. E.D's face grew scared when he saw Amy's mom grab the garden hose.

"I knew she would do this." Amy said, depressed.

Amy's mom aimed the hose at Amy and E.D and pulled the trigger. A cold spray of water shot at the 2 infants. E.D turned around bent over, letting the water hit his rear. Amy just sat there, letting it hit her and washing all the dirt off. After a few minutes of this, Amy and E.D were dripping wet, clean, and of course Naked. Amy's mom carried them back inside, where she diapered them and put them in Amy's big crib, for a nap.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to be in one of these again." Amy said, shaking her diapered rear.

"I miss being naked though. I thought it was kinda fun crawling around without any clothes." E.D said, squeezing his diaper.

"Sometimes I think you belong in the stone ages." Amy said.

"I can't help wanting to be the way we were created." E.D said.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Wake me when it's dinner." Amy said.

Amy rested her head on a pillow and closed her eyes.

"Your a sorehead." E.D said.

Amy kicked E.D in the nose. He fell back. He eventually closed his eyes as well. Both of them drifted to sleep. Unfortunately, it would not be peaceful. Something large crawled in through Amy's open door. It was black, had eight legs and large fangs. Another spider from the cavern had worked it's way to Amy's room to avenge it's mother's death.

The spider crawled up Amy's crib. It rested it's eyes on her. Bending back, it prepared to leap at her head. Just as it did, though, Amy rolled over, placing her butt where her head was. The spider leaped at it and sank it's fangs into her thick diaper. It's strength didn't even let it touch her. It pulled back, trying to free it's fangs while shaking Amy.

Amy woke up to see what was happening and screamed when she saw the spider biting her diaper. She pulled off the straps and kicked it back.

"Darn it Amy. What is it Aghhhh!" E.D screeched.

Amy undid the lock to her crib and she and E.D fell to the floor. E.D Started crawling for the door. He turned around and saw Amy digging through her drawer.

"What the heck are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm not crawling around naked again." Amy said.

Amy grabbed another diaper out of the drawer. The spider had finally freed it's fangs from her old diaper and ripped it in half. With her diaper in one paw, Amy crawled out the door with E.D. Before the spider could follow, they slammed it shut. It banged on it savagely.

"I hate spiders." E.D said.

Amy slipped her new diaper on and strapped it down.

"I hope I don't get a rash." She said.

"We're being chased by a spider and your worried about a rash?" E.D asked.

The spider shoved both of it's fangs through the door, barely missing Amy and E.D. Crawling like maniacs, they hid in Amy's parent's room. After shutting the door Amy leaned against her parents bed and started crying. She wet her new diaper immensely. E.D crawled over and hugged her.

"We're gonna make it out A." He said.

Amy hugged E.D back, their diapers crinkled together. Just then, Amy spotted her father's shotgun on the gun rack.

"We can use that!" Amy said.

E.D turned around and his eyes lit up. He pushed a chair to where the gun rack was and climbed on top of it. Amy crawled over to it, her diaper dragging along the floor.

"This is perfect! We just need some bullets." E.D said.

"I think he keeps them in the drawer over there." Amy said.

E.D lifted the shotgun off the hooks. It's weight caused him to fall back and landed on Amy. 2 black fangs were thrust through the door to the room. E.D and Amy panicked. E.D crawled over to the dresser where the bullets were and vainly reached for the drawer which was too high. Amy crawled up behind him and pressed him upward with her head. This allowed him to reach the drawer and pulled it back.

"I need to get higher." E.D said.

Amy pushed her head between his legs and let them rest on her shoulders. She straightened her back out with much effort to boost E.D up even further. E.D was able to identify the shotgun shells and grabbed 2 of them. Then he fell back on Amy's head. The spider almost smashed a hole through the door.

"Quick! Get over by the wall!" Amy said.

Both Toddlers crawled over to the wall that was beside the door. E.D aimed the shotgun in front of it. The spider finally pushed a loosened piece of wood out of the way and crawled into the room, only to see the 2 barrels of the shotgun.

"Sayonara." E.D said.

E.D pulled the trigger and the spider's head was blown apart by the buckshot. E.D leaned back against the wall, relieved and let his diaper become wet.

"Finally, hes dead." E.D said.

"But what will we do when mom sees all of this?" Amy asked.

"Good question. Let's get back to your crib." E.D said.

E.D and Amy crawled back to the nursery with their soggy diapers. They boosted each other up into the crib and pulled the bars back up. Then they pretended to go back to sleep.

"OH MY GOD!" Amy's mother yelled.

"Just keep sleeping." E.D whispered to Amy.

Amy's mother ran into the nursery and was incredibly relieved to see Amy and E.D still in the crib. Her mother went back to her room and called the police for a suspected break in.

"My plans never fail." E.D whispered.

A few hours later, Amy's mom changed them both into pinned diapers and set them outside to play in the sandbox.

"Which kind of diapers do you like? I like these kind." Amy said.

"I prefer the thick ones." E.D said.

"Ohhh, those are fun to wear." Amy said.

"You know what else you might like to wear?" E.D asked.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Sand!" E.D yelled.

E.D grabbed a handful of sand, pulled out the back of Amy's diaper, and threw it in.

"E.D! I'm gonna get a rash now!" Amy hissed.

"Don't worry, just shake it out." E.D said.

"I'll shake you out." Amy said.

Amy tackled E.D and rubbed her diapered rear in his face. E.D took off his safety pin and poked her in the rear where she flipped off while saying "ow". E.D giggled right before Amy swatted the pin out of his hand with her tail. Without anything holding it up, E.D's diaper just unfolded itself. Amy laughed at him as a dull gray spot appeared on her diaper.

E.D pulled his diaper out from underneath him and twirled it into a rope. He swung it at Amy and it pulled her safety pin off. Amy grabbed her diaper before it fell down. E.D turned around and shook his bare bottom at her. Amy turned around and shook hers at him. E.D grabbed her diaper and tried to pull it off, but Amy's grip was too strong.

Before the little brats could continue their little brawl, the sand in the sandbox sunk down into all hole. E.D and Amy were stuck on the edge of it. In the bottom of the pit, was yet another spider. E.D and Amy turned away and tried to crawl off, but the spider's hole widened and they both fell in. Amy turned around to see the hideous face of the spider looking at her and E.D. Amy would have wet herself if she didn't already. As her heartrate picked up drastically, she tried to think of a way to kill it. The only thing she had was the diaper on her bum.

That was it! Ignoring any possible embarrassment, Amy took her diaper off and wrapped it around the face of the spider. Amy tightened her diaper around the spider's face as much as possible, resulting in the spider's face getting crushed. E.D assisted by punching the blinded spider's face. Amy finished it off when she ripped it's face off, still wrapped up in her diaper.

"Theres no way I'm wearing this again." Amy said, holding the diaper.

"Relax we'll get you a new one." E.D said.

E.D boosted Amy out of the pit, taking joy gazing at her naked form. She pulled him out and they crawled back to the house.

"I can't let my mom see me like this." Amy said.

"She won't, we're gonna sneak in." E.D said.

E.D looked through a nearby window. Amy's mom was cleaning the living room. He silently opened the window and climbed in, helping Amy in afterwards. While her mom was vacuuming the carpet, they were able to crawl to Amy's room. After he got a diaper on, he powdered Amy.

"I wish those spiders would leave us alone." Amy said, brushing powder off her whiskers.

"They probably came from that cavern." E.D said, sliding a diaper under her.

"Do you think they came through that door?" Amy asked, pulling the front of the diaper between her legs and over her pelvis.

"No, I'm guessing they came from that hole." E.D said, taping the sides of her diaper.

"Then we'd better seal it up." Amy said, sitting up.

The 2 bold heroes in diapers returned to the basement where their noble quest began, by using their heavily padded rears to break the fall down the stairs. Just as another spider began to emerge from the hole they opened, it was crushed by an old refrigerator that the terrible 2 pushed over on it, sealing the hole. As they embraced each other, E.D patted Amy's bum.

Later that night, E.D was having a sleepover with Amy. Amy's crib was draped with a big blanket and a flashlight shone from under it. Inside, Amy and E.D were playing cards. Amy was in her pink sleeper while E.D was just in his diaper. His sleeper was on Amy's side of the crib.

"Royal flush!" Amy said happily.

"Dang it." E.D said.

E.D removed his diaper and handed it to Amy, who wore it on her head.

"Wanna play again?" Amy asked.

"How? I got nothing left to bet." E.D said.

"How about, if you lose, you have to wear this?" Amy asked, holding up a pink dress and pink panties.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." E.D said.

"If I lose, you can take all my clothes and get a kiss." Amy said, winking.

"...Okay, one more game." E.D said, smiling.

The end...


	10. The Life of Leon 13

Diaper Tales

The Life of Leon 13

**Just so we're clear, I still don't wear diapers in real life.**

It was 10 AM at my mansion. I was just waking up in my room. My eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep. For those who were unaware, I was a baby black dragon with an indigo chest and cheek fins. I threw my blankets off and jumped down from my king size bed. My plastic diaper was soaking wet, mostly due to all the juice I drank last night.

I drowsily walked over to the changing table. Yawning as I press the big red button, 2 mechanical arms picked me up and set me on the table. I closed my eyes, trying to get some more sleep, as the arms took off my wet diaper, cleaned me up, powdered me, and tied a pale blue pelenka on.

Despite my lust for more sleep, I forced myself to get off the table. I left my room and started down the massive stairs. When I finally reached the bottom, I went into the kitchen. Parker was sitting in his high chair at the massive dinning table. He was also wearing a pale blue pelenka. He was eating a wild berry pop tart.

"Morning Leon." He said.

"Morning." I said weakly.

I climbed into my high chair, where my pop tart and milk was waiting.

"You alright? Your eyes look like shit." He said.

"I couldn't sleep last night." I said.

"What was keeping you awake? Reincarnation Phobia?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Tornado Phobia?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Home invasion Phobia?" Parker asked.

"No." I said.

"Then what?" Parker asked.

"The Kit Fox." I said.

"That story you despise?" Parker asked.

"It's not a bad story. I really like it. It's just that one part where Kit's clothes slid off, turned into a real fox, and became a prisoner to that damn neighbor." I said.

"It's just a story." Parker said.

"I just developed a new fear, that I might someday turn into like a baby feral dragon, lose my clothes, and be taken prisoner by someone." I said.

"That sounds horrible." Parker said.

"I just wish I could forget it." I said.

"You need that chick from _Remember Me_ to come and screw with your memory." Parker joked.

I looked at Parker blankly.

"Sorry." He said.

Parker finished his breakfast right as I started. As he got down from his high chair, I could see his pelenka was slightly wet.

"Well, I gotta get to work on my _Bioshock Infinite_ parody. I'm gonna include Jack from the first _Bioshock_." Parker said.

"Have fun." I said.

After taking my time with my breakfast, I normally play a video game to get my creative juices flowing. However, I still felt too tired to do so, so I just got on my computer to finish my _Dead Space_ parody.

I just sat at my desk, staring at my computer with no ideas. I was tired as hell. I moved the back of my chair all the way down and closed my eyes. Sleep finally overcame me.

I found myself in the middle of a snowstorm. I was wearing a black snowsuit. Suddenly, a figure approached me.

"On no. Not you!" I said.

It was that damn neighbor from the Kit Fox story I was telling Parker about. She grabbed me by my arms and started dragging me away.

"Damn it! Let go of me! I'll kill you!" I yelled.

I was powerless to prevent the neighbor from dragging me through the same green light that Kit went through. I screamed as I began to shrink and all my clothes slipped off. Even my diaper, too big. I found myself under a pile of clothes. Upon sticking my head out, I found out that I had now turned into a baby feral dragon. I looked at the neighbor angerly.

"I will kill you. I will kill you. I will KILL YOU!" I yelled.

Suddenly, I jolted awake and fell off my chair, banging my head against my desk. It was just a bad dream. I knew that I would get one like that eventually. I got up and felt my forehead, which was bleeding.

Before going to the bathroom to apply first aid, I drank some water from my bedstand bottle and recorded that terrible nightmare in my dream journal, as blood dripped on it. Then I left my room and bumped into Parker.

"Sorry, oh my god!" He shrieked, seeing my head wound.

"I hit my head on the desk." I said.

"Jesus, we need to get you first aid!" He said.

Parker took me by my hand and dragged me to his bathroom. Neither of us were skilled in first aid, so all he did was tape a piece of gauze on the head wound.

"How did you hit your head on the desk?" Parker asked.

"I fell asleep on my chair. Then I had this awful dream." I said.

"What was it?" Parker asked.

"I experienced what the Kit Fox Experienced. That neighbor turned me into a feral dragon." I said.

"Your still upset about that story? It's becoming a problem." Parker said.

"I know." I said.

"Where did you find that story again? Fox Tales Times?" Parker asked.

"NO! Don't read it Parker! It'll torment you forever!" I told Parker.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." Parker said.

I embraced Parker. Parker looked over my shoulder.

"You really need a change." Parker said.

"What?" I asked.

I looked down and saw my diaper was wet and messy. Blushing, I went back to my room and got it changed. At this point, I felt like drawing. I decided to draw that horrible dream and post it on Fur Affinty to see if anyone would comment on it. No one commented on my last pic, a character from my Shield of art series. Jackasses.

Within minutes, I drew the picture of my feral dragon in a pile of clothes, scanned it, and colored it. I normally wait until the evening to post my pictures. However, I looked at my clock and noticed it was 5:52 PM.

"WHAT!" I gasped.

That is normally the time I get my shower. I went into my bathroom, took out my contact lenses, untied the sides of my fresh pelenka and let it fall to the floor and got in the shower. While feeling the refreshing water flow over my body, I always pretend like it's washing away my sins and bad memories. It's a shame it doesn't really do that.

My gauze was waterproof, so I didn't have to worry about it. I dried myself off afterwards and grabbed my pelenka. I got back on the changing table where it put my pelenka back on because I can never tie it myself. I couldn't believe how long I was asleep.

I posted the picture on Fur affinity, unsure how many people would comment on it. I went back downstairs. It was Sunday, so there was nothing to watch on TV. I couldn't stop thinking about that damn story. I hated it, and yet I loved it. I guess I just wanted to see that neighbor die horribly, written by the author himself, CS Fox.

I went back into my room where my Xbox 360 was. I began to play Saint's Row 4. I dressed my character up as a patriot and leaped around the virtual Steelport. I had control of almost the entire city. I just had to finish a couple more retarded activities. I stopped after rescuing Matt Miller.

I should have written more for my _Dead Space_ parody, but I just didn't feel like it. I wanted to write something babyfur related. I wanted to write something about myself, as I think my dragon fursona is adorable. As I did, I thought that everytime I saw something babyfur related, I would remember the Kit Fox.

I told myself that I should write a letter to CS Fox telling him how I feel and praise his story. I was still very tired. I just wanted the day to end so I could go back to sleep. But then I remembered that horrible dream. It made me fear sleep.

I went back downstairs to try to keep myself occupied. Parker came up to me holding a package.

"This came for you." He said.

"Great! I've been waiting for this!" I said.

I opened the package and smiled when I saw a soft Spyro plush. I picked it up and hugged it.

"Maybe now I can get some sleep." I said.

"Thats good." Parker said.

I could sense sadness in Parker's voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I read the story." Parker said.

"You did? Oh no. Now we're both terrified." I said.

Parker's eyes teared up. Mine did as well. We embraced each other as we silently cried. We weren't afraid to cry around each other.

"How could that neighbor do that?" He asked.

"I don't know. I hope she goes to hell." I said.

"I know how you feel now. I wish I could forget too." Parker said.

"I don't know about you. But I think I'm going to bed early." I said.

"Alright. I'll probably do the same tomorrow." Parker said.

I picked up my Spyro plush and held it out to Parker.

"You can sleep with him if it makes you feel better." I said.

"No, you just got it." He said.

"I want you to sleep with it, please?" I said, forcing it into his arms.

"Alright. Thank you." He said.

With that, I went into the kitchen, took my sleeping pills and, after saying goodnight to Parker, went back into my room. I took off my pelenka and let the machine put a plastic diaper on me. Plastic ones I feel, are better for sleep. I was wondering if I should wear my sleeper, or as Landonbay called them, rompers.

"Oh Lord, thank you so much for the wonderful life you have given me. I pray that you will continue to watch over me and my brother and allow us to live our lives to their fullest potential. Amen." I said, crossing my heart.

Then, I threw on a sky blue romper, got in bed, turned on my rain machine and fan, and laid down. I just hoped I didn't have another one of those damn nightmares. But I probably won't since I still can't fall asleep because of that damn story stuck in my head.

End

**Yes, I am still somewhat disturbed about the Kit Fox. You just saw the reason why it is in the nightmare. In real life, I was actually afraid that one day I might fall unconscious, become a babyfur, live a happy life, then get kidnapped by that fucker. Yes, that is a real fear I have. I hope you enjoyed this little story. Hopefully, if I make another one, it will be much happier.**


End file.
